Jusqu'au bout du monde
by noicz
Summary: 'Petite, tu as conscience de ce que tu demandes ? Un pirate, ca ne vit jamais très longtemps et ca finit bien souvent au fond de la mer quand ce n'est pas au bout d'une corde.' Non, elle n'avait pas conscience de cela. C'était après tout la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des marins de cette trempe. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approuver vivement.
1. prologue

_Bonjour à tous, voila une nouvelle fanfiction sur fond de piraterie XVIIIème siècle. Les chapitres seront courts (2000 mots en moyenne) mais les updates rapides. Sinon, comme d'habitude Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas, Rating T pour langage cru et quelques scènes violentes. Et j'espère que vous m'excuserez du manque d'originalité du titre._

.

_"__ Je regrette de vous voir dans un tel état, mais si vous vous étiez battu comme un homme, vous n'auriez pas à mourir comme un chien" Anne Bonny lors de la capture de __Jack Rackham._

.

Printemps 1718, aux abords de la province de Kyūshū, Japon.

A cette heure de la nuit, la mer n'était qu'un horizon de ténèbres surplombé d'un ciel clair et constellé. Le vent venait par intervalle régulier ourler la surface de l'eau et cette sérénité n'était troublée que par une frêle embarcation, à peine perceptible, qui fendait l'obscurité.

Et le chapelet d'insulte qui s'y élevait.

« Ferme-la maintenant ! »

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet et durant quelques instants le silence fut total. Avant de reprendre :

« P'tain d'merde, fait chier, c'est toujours pour ma gueule cet'corvée.

— Tais-toi donc ! »

Mais malgré le ton pressant, Nao Zhang n'avait guère envie de se taire. Elle avait dû ramer sur près d'un mille et jurer lui donnait la force nécessaire pour parcourir les dernières distances. Ca et l'appât du gain.

Face à elle, sur la digue, se profilait un village de pêcheur, fief d'un quelconque vassal. Devant l'estuaire, une barque y était amarrée. Et dans celle-ci, une rançon pour que le _Hime_ accorde sa miséricorde à la bourgade. Nao le savait.

C'était une des méthodes préférée du capitaine pour s'en mettre plein les poches sans rien risquer.

La combine était simple : elles harcelaient durant quelques jours le port, attaquant pécheurs et navires marchands, avant d'envoyer un survivant quérir une rançon auprès du seigneur local. Si le seigneur ne consentait pas à payer, le _Hime_ rasait le débarcadère et mettait à sac les villages des alentours. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage, il y avait de ca presque deux ans maintenant, jamais elles n'avaient rencontré de résistance.

Le _Hime_ était un fameux brigantin, un navire certes pas très gros, mais d'une rapidité folle et fort de dix canons. Mais surtout, son équipage était constitué de pirates, aguerris dans l'art du pillage. Face à eux, il n'y avait que quelques jonques de pêcheurs, pour la plupart désarmées.

Et la légende du capitaine, démon aux yeux de sang, précédait généralement sa venue. De quoi couper l'envie à certain de se battre.

« Ok, Miyu, je me tais mais toi, sois gentille et chante moi donc une p'tite chanson.» plaisanta la jeune femme. C'est à peine si sa comparse prit la peine de lui répondre. Miyu était connue pour sa dextérité, sa maitrise des armes, son sang froid à toute épreuve mais pas vraiment pour sa gentillesse. Dommage. Une chanson aurait égayé la nuit et allégé son labeur. Ravalant un soupir, Nao continua de ramer, sifflotant l'air approximatif de _'Leave her, Johnny' _et lança un regard en arrière pour vérifier la position du _Hime_. Au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Mais cela ne se produirait pas, Nao le savait, le plan était rodé et avait fait ses preuves. Et quand bien même : cela leur ferait un peu d'exercice.

L'hiver, dans la mer du Japon, était davantage propice aux razzias qu'aux abordages et à la longue, Nao trouvait ca lassant.

« On s'arrête là, ordonna la deuxième matelot. Rejoins l'embarcation à la nage, arrime-la et après je vous halerai jusqu'ici.

—Fais le toi-même, marre que ca soit toujours à moi d'm'y coller ! »

Avec un sourire en coin, la femme tapota le mousquet qu'elle tenait callé contre elle :

« Toi tu sais nager, moi je sais tirer : à chacun ses talents, alors ne complique pas l'affaire, d'accord ? » Elle argua et défaite, Nao ôta son veston avant de nouer à sa taille une longue corde. Coinçant son coutelas entre ses dents, elle entra dans l'eau fraiche. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques brasses pour rejoindre la barque et l'attacher. Ca, c'était pour la partie facile du plan. Le plus risqué était à venir et c'était pour ca qu'elle pestait autant.

Maintenant, il lui fallait grimper à bord de l'embarcation et vérifier ce qui s'y trouvait. De L'or, des bijoux. Une canaille prête à lui faire sauter la cervelle d'un coup de pistolet. Ou pire : des explosifs.

Prenant appui sur le rebord vermoulu de la coque, elle se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Un paquet gisait sur le fond et vu sa taille, Nao flaira les emmerdes.

D'une main, elle arma son couteau, avança sur la pointe des pieds, et puis, d'un geste brusque souleva le tissu.

« Bordel d'merde ! »

Elle rabattit immédiatement le sac sur le "butin". Regarda autours d'elle. Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas trompées d'endroit. Elle jura une nouvelle fois, pour la forme, puis fit signe à son acolyte de les ramener. Après tout, elle n'était que mousse sur le vaisseau et ce n'était pas à elle de juger si la prise était bonne ou pas.

.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu,» nota avec laconisme la deuxième pirate. Nao haussa les épaules :

« Bon sang, on va en faire quoi ? L'jeter à la mer ou bien ? »

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard. Puis la plus âgée décida :

« Allez, on rentre sur le _Hime_, après tout la décision n'appartient qu'au capitaine. »

.

.

.

_Comme la majorité de cette fiction se déroule sur un navire, je vous donne quelques définitions. Pour d'avantage d'information je vous conseille le site _"Pirates &amp; Corsaires, Ecumeurs des Sept Mer !"_:_

_**Galion : **__Grand bâtiment de commerce (3 à 4 mâts), armé d'une soixantaine de canon._

_**Frégate : **__bâtiment de guerre très rapide et de taille moyenne (2 mâts à 3 mâts)._

_**Sloop : **__petit navire à un mât, utile pour les escarmouches._

_**Brigantin : **__petit bâtiment qui peut être propulsé avec des rames en plus des voiles. Très prisé par les pirates pour sa maniabilité et sa rapidité. Sa composition :_

_**Pont : **__plate forme du navire. Elle est rehaussée à l'avant et à l'arrière par deux structures : les gaillards ou château. La rambarde/garde-corps qui entoure le pont se nomme « bastingage » « muraille » ou encore « pavois » elle fait office de protection lors des affrontements. Sur le pont, en plus de tout l'accastillage (cabestan, amarres…etc.), des bordées de canons sur chaque cotés et des canots, on y retrouve ses deux mâts : le grand mât au centre et le mat de misaine à l'avant. Le mât de beauprés (sorte de mât oblique) y est également monté à la proue du navire, permettant d'ajouter trois petites voiles triangulaires : foc, clinfoc et trinquette. __Ce mât sert également de support à tous les étais (câbles) servant d'attache aux deux autres mâts du navire c'est ce que appelle la clef de mâture. Tout cette ensemble (voile, mât, cordage…etc.) se nomme gréement. __La plateforme, le guet, en haut du mât s'appelle quant à lui le nid de pie._

_**Faux-pont/entrepont : **__partie à couvert intermédiaire entre le pont et la calle, où l'on retrouve la cambuse (sellier), les cuisines, la cabine du capitaine(sous le gaillard arrière), le logement des marins…c'est la partie à vivre du bâtiment._

_**Calle:**__ sous l'entrepont, zone de stockage._

_Au niveau des armes : _

_**Saya **__: fourreau en bois laquée pour un katana._

_**Tromblon**__ : mousquet au canon évasé qui permet de tirer des projectiles multiples._

_**Mousquet**__ : ancêtre du fusil._

_**Gargousse : **__charge de poudre contenu dans du papier ou du tissus qu'on place dans le canon._

_**Boite à mitraille : **__cylindre rempli de balles de __plomb__ que l'artilleur glisse dans le fût du canon à la place d'un boulet (la version tromblon du canon)._

_Et je crois que c'est tout._


	2. chapitre 01

_Merci pour les reviews, et sans plus tarder la suite !_

.

L'obscurité. Tout autour d'elle.

Mais bien qu'encore entravée, elle n'était plus dans les geôles. La puanteur tenace de la prison avait laissé place à un air plus vif. Salin.

_Les rivages,_ elle songea. On l'emmenait vers la mer. Mais qui _on_ ? Elle voulut se redresser pour appréhender son environnement.

La douleur explosa dans son crâne et avant qu'elle comprenne qu'on l'avait encore frappé, elle sombra, inconsciente.

.

Encore l'obscurité. La douleur lancinante à sa tête lui intima de ne pas bouger. Rester immobile et ne pas attirer l'attention. Faire la morte pour vivre encore un peu.

Retenant son souffle, elle tenta d'analyser sa situation. On l'avait ligotée de ca elle en était certaine et on lui avait également bandé les yeux. Elle se força au calme. Essayant de se souvenir des derniers événements.

Les cachots. Non, encore avant. On l'avait attrapée entrain de voler, elle s'en rappelait. Et elle avait été jetée en prison. Et marquée. A cette pensée, la brulure dans ses paumes se réveilla. Marquée au fer rouge pour que quiconque sache qu'elle était une voleuse. Mais à vrai dire, elle était juste une gamine crevant de faim.

Et de peur.

Parce qu'elle ne souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Pourquoi l'avait-on entrainée de force en dehors de sa cellule ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien, pas plus de l'endroit où on l'emportait.

La panique la submergea et sa peur eut raison d'elle : elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

.

Toujours l'obscurité.

Mais cette fois-ci elle avait le sentiment exacerbé d'être seule.

Ils l'avaient abandonné. Certes, mais où ca ? En tendant l'oreille, elle percevait le clapotement de l'eau tout prés d'elle. _Une barque_, comprit-elle, en sentant les ressacs contre la coque. _Ils m'ont laissée au milieu de la mer !_ Elle tenta de se redresser mais son embarcation tangua plus violement, menaçant de se renverser. Elle avait beau savoir nager, si elle tombait à l'eau ainsi attachée elle ne manquerait pas de se noyer.

Défaite, elle se rallongea.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Un supplice d'un nouveau genre ? Une exécution ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. _Mais bon sang,_ ragea-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à sillonner ses joues, _bon sang ce n'était qu'un pauvre larcin. Rien qu'un putain seau de riz !_ Elle pensa un instant à crier, appeler peut-être à l'aide, mais qui sait s'ils ne la guettaient pas, à quelques mètres d'elle ? S'ils n'attendaient pas que cette occasion pour lui en coller une en pleine tête.

L'idée d'une mort rapide, qui mettrait fait à ce long calvaire, l'effleura mais elle rejeta bien vite cette pensée sinistre. Toute sa vie elle s'était battue, trouvant la force et le courage de survivre alors non, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre de la sorte.

Elle se calla dans le fond de l'embarcation, attendant son heure pour agir. Serra les dents pour restreindre ses tremblements et sa peur. Et peu à peu, engourdie par le froid, elle succomba à une lourde torpeur.

.

Une secousse mit ses sens en alerte et il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'on lui avait enlevé son bandeau. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient quant à eux toujours liés.

Ses yeux mirent du temps à distinguer les alentours. Il faisait nuit, non c'était la nuit. Et elle était sur un bateau. Un très grand bateau comme elle n'en avait jamais vue. Rien à voir avec les jonques de pêcheurs qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser.

Et surtout elle n'était plus seule.

Dans la pénombre environnante, elle pouvait deviner des dizaines de regards braqués sur elle. Et puis des murmures qui se transformèrent peu à peu à un brouhaha confus. Du japonais, elle crut reconnaitre, mais mâtiné à des intonations et des accents étrangers.

« C'est quoi ca ? »

« De l'or tintant, qu'on avait dit ! Ca n'vaut même pas un sous vaillant ca ! »

Et plus angoissant :

« Faut la balancer à la mer, moi'j'dis. »

« Une foutue yūjo!_ »_

L'insulte porta et elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie :

« J'suis pas une putain ! » Seuls des rires lui répondirent alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix plus assurée :

« J'suis pas une prostituée. R'lâchez-moi maintenant !

— Ca ma petite, ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger, lui rétorqua une voix – une voix de femme, une étrangère. C'est au capitaine d'en décider.

—Ouais, quand elle aura décidé de s'montrer !» Encore une autre femme comprit-elle, mais une japonaise au timbre plus agressive. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore !

—Je suis là, Haruka. »

La réponse avait été dite à voix basse, très basse presque comme un murmure, pourtant le silence se fit instantanément. La nouvelle venue, parce que bien qu'altérée il s'agissait clairement d'une voix féminine, sembla s'avancer avant de reprendre tout aussi doucement :

« Allumez donc les feux, nous sommes loin des côtes : inutile de nous comporter comme des pirates. » Un rire étrange, un peu fou et la capitaine poursuivit : « Et dans cette obscurité, j'ai l'impression que notre butin ressemble, et bien, à une jeune demoiselle.»

Dans un crachotement de torche, le navire sembla soudain s'embraser, dévoilant aux yeux de la captive une bonne cinquantaine de femme. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentit rassurée.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là… »

Elle se tourna vers la capitaine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était bien une femme, aucun doute là-dessus, mais qui était vêtue comme un homme. Une longue redingote de velours pourpre doublée de dentelle abimée sur un pantalon de cuir lustré, des hautes bottes à revers de cavalier. Sa taille était ceinte par une large ceinture de soie rouge et par-dessus le tissu, un lourd baudrier. Un katana dans son saya de bois laqué y était accroché, jurant avec sa tenue typiquement occidentale. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une femme armée et vêtue de la sorte, et ses jambes, ainsi gainées, lui semblaient à la fois fascinantes, incroyablement longues mais surtout totalement indécentes.

Mais sa surprise laissa bientôt place à de l'effroi pur quand elle leva ses yeux vers le visage du capitaine :

« Ba…bakemono ! » elle s'exclama, reculant tant bien que mal malgré ses entraves. Dans sa frayeur, elle tituba, s'embrocha les pieds dans les amarres pour chuter sur le platelage sous les rires redoublés des pirates.

D'un geste de la main, la capitaine fit taire ses troupes. S'approcha lentement de sa prisonnière :

« Bakemono ? » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers elle. Ses longs doigts se posèrent sur le menton de l'otage, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Deux yeux de sang. Une peau aussi blanche que de l'os, aussi claire que les mèches blêmes qui s'échappaient de son tricorne usé. Un fantôme. Un spectre qui souriait tristement et ses lèvres avaient d'étranges teintes sombres, presque bleues.

« Je ne suis pas un esprit. » s'amusa-t-elle et le visage éthéré sembla s'animer brièvement. Non, c'était bien une femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, surement guère plus âgée qu'elle. Ou peut-être bien plus. La pâleur de ses traits et de ses cheveux la faisait paraitre sans âge.

« Cependant je pourrais te trancher la langue pour ce que tu viens de dire. »

La capitaine s'était saisie du katana à sa taille. Mais la menace n'avait rien de sérieux, la captive le comprit bien vite quand la lame coupa ses liens. La main livide se referma sur son col, l'aidant à se mettre sur pieds.

« As-tu un nom ?

—Na…Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga.»

Un hochement de tête, distrait :

« Shizuru Kiyohime. Et, comme tu as dû le comprendre, je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi. »

.

Le silence, qui avait perduré jusque là, fut interrompu par un tumulte de voix. Chaque pirate braillant ses propres idées, des idées qui ne plaisaient guère à Natsuki. Mais parmi cette clameur, c'était la voix de la femme agressive, Haruka si elle se souvenait bien, qui dominait les autres.

« Ces bâtards ont voulu nous payer avec une yūjo ! Revendons là comme tel : elle en la gueule et l'accoutrement, après tout ! »

Pour la première fois, Natsuki avisa la tenue qu'elle portait. Un magnifique furisode blanc rehaussé d'un large obide soie bleue noué sur le devant. Ce n'était pas ses propres habits, des frusques, et à vrai dire, bien qu'elle était pied nu, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien vêtue.

« Elle est jolie », concéda la capitaine en passant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de jais de la captive. « Et ses beaux yeux verts ont dû faire perdre la tête à plus d'un homme, mais elle est bien trop maigre et ses habits sont bien trop pauvres pour qu'elle soit réellement une courtisane.»

Avec une certaine nonchalance, la femme fouilla dans les poches de sa redingote pour en ressortir une blague à tabac ainsi que longue pipe en porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, Natsuki reconnut distinctement l'odeur de l'opium, plus douce, parmi les effluves de tabac.

« Non, poursuivit-elle dans un souffle de fumée, ils ont voulu nous faire croire à une riche offrande, mais ce n'est en réalité une petite brigande.» D'un geste, elle saisit l'habit de leur prisonnière. « Les longues manches d'un furisode témoigne de la pureté de celle qui le porte, mais toutes deux savons que ce n'est guère le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans le ton de sa voix, peut-être juste de la compassion, et les doigts quittèrent le vêtement pour se saisir de sa main, dévoilant la brulure encore vive dans sa paume.

« Un cruel châtiment pour les voleurs, mais moins que de perdre une main. » Elle lui murmura et d'un mouvement bref, elle ouvrit sa propre main, lui montrant les mêmes blessures. Un sourire, puis se tournant vers son équipage :

« Ses habits ne valent rien dans les mers du Japon, mais de l'autre cotés de l'océan nous en tirerons un bon prix.

— Et d'elle aussi ! lança Haruka.

— Non.» Un soupire. Une inhalation d'opiacé. « Non, nous ne sommes ni des chiens d'esclavagiste, ni des souteneurs de putains.

—Alors quoi ! s'emporta l'autre femme. Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire d'elle, hein !

— J'pourrais rester sur le bateau. Pour aider, j'sais pas… »

Un silence accueillit sa proposition. Et les joues échauffées par son audace, Natsuki se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement avancé l'heure de sa mort. Mais au vu de sa situation, précaire, elle préférait tenter le tout pour le tout que de périr noyé ou pire : dans un bordel.

« Une bouche de plus à nourrir, rejeta Haruka.

— Des bras en plus pour une longue traversée. » Ce n'était pas la capitaine qui avait pris sa défense, mais une autre pirate à la chevelure flamboyante et aux oreilles percées d'anneaux d'or. Et puis se tournant vers Natsuki :

« Petite, tu as conscience de ce que tu demandes ? Un pirate, ca ne vit jamais très longtemps et ca finit bien souvent au fond de la mer quand ce n'est pas au bout d'une corde. »

Non, Natsuki n'avait pas conscience de cela. C'était après tout la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des marins de cette trempe. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approuver vivement. Des yeux, elle chercha la capitaine, restée muette jusque là. La femme s'était éloignée et appuyée contre le bastingage, elle tirait lentement sur sa pipe.

Tout le navire devint bientôt attentif, guettant sa décision.

« Yohko, vérifie que notre nouvelle recrue ne soit pas malade. Et soigne-moi ces vilaines brulures. » Une inspiration, une volute de fumée. « Nao, tu t'occuperas de lui expliquer son rôle sur le _Hime_. Fais le gentiment s'il te plait et trouve lui des vêtements plus adéquats. »

Elle inhala une nouvelle fois et son regard se porta sur la côte.

« Midori, prends vingt femmes avec toi. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du _Hime_. Nous hisserons les voiles au levé jour. »

Le pont rentra en effervescence, chacune reprenant la tache qui lui était dévolue. Alors qu'une gamine à la tignasse rousse l'entrainait dans les entrailles du vaisseau, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de demander soudainement paniquée :

« Mais…mais nous allons où ? »

La capitaine, entendant sa supplique, se tourna vers elle. Et dans un éclat de rire :

« Où nous allons ? Mais jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

.

.

.


	3. chapitre 02

_Merci pour les comm' et les ajouts!_

.

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la venue à bord de Natsuki. Le _Hime_ en avait fini avec les razzias des côtes orientales et il entamait désormais la traversée de l'Océan Pacifique afin de rejoindre des contrées inconnues pour la jeune femme. Le temps était long en pleine mer, les corvées épuisantes mais peu à peu la recrue se familiarisait avec sa nouvelle vie et l'équipage une soixantaine de femme venues des quatre coins du monde, toutes aussi singulières les unes que les autres. Des femmes qui avaient dû échapper à un époux trop violent, des filles qui avaient fui un mariage arrangé, d'anciennes prostituées ou encore de simple criminelles qui avaient préféré la piraterie que la prison et la corde.

Mais parmi elles, c'était la capitaine qui l'intriguait le plus.

Shizuru était une des personnes les plus étranges qui lui avait été donné de voir et pas seulement à cause de son apparence atypique.

Sa voix ne s'élevait jamais au delà du simple chuchotement, si bien que son maitre-canonnier, Haruka, l'avait affligée du quolibet "_Capitaine Chuchotis_". La boutade avait amusé l'équipage : le navire avait été renommé _Le Murmure_ et ses matelots _les chuchoteurs._ Evidement tout ca dans le dos du capitaine.

Non pas que Shizuru était crainte, au contraire : elle était respectée de ces femmes et elle choyait également ses troupes. Mais mieux valait se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

C'était en tout cas l'avis de Natsuki. Après tout elle portait bien le nom de Kiyohime cette amante éconduite que la rancœur avait changé en serpent des mers. Et qui sait si Shizuru, sur son brigantin, ne poursuivait pas de sombres représailles ?

Si elle appréciait le comportement discret et mystérieux du capitaine, elle avait en revanche beaucoup plus de mal avec le maître-canonnier. Elle gardait en mémoire que l'artilleur n'avait pas voulu de sa venue sur le navire et celle-ci lui rendait bien son animosité. Au-delà de ca, le caractère emporté de la femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En faite, Haruka était le total opposé de la commandante. Grande, forte et avec une voix si puissante qu'elle aurait pu à elle seule briser un navire. _C'sont les canons qui lui on fait perdre l'ouïe et c'est pour ca qu'elle braille autant, _lui avait un jour confié, mi-sérieuse mi-blagueuse, Nao Zhang, le deuxième mousse du bâtiment. Cette gamine aux cheveux de feu avait un cynisme à toute épreuve, une langue trop acérée mais, malgré tout ca, Natsuki la trouvait attachante. Elles partageaient après tout le même coin d'entrepont, de quoi nouer certains liens. C'était un espace exigüe, placé à proximité des bancs de rame et qui empestait toujours le bois humide, et les hamacs étaient si proches les uns des autres que Natsuki avait définitivement abandonné toutes notions d'intimités. Mais, d'une certaine façon la jeune femme s'y sentait chez elle.

Dans ce coin, Les gabiers avaient également leur quartier. Quatre femmes : Mashiro, Mikoto, Akane et Shiho. Qui passaient leurs vie suspendues entre les voiles et les cordages, même au plus forts des tempêtes. Quatre inconscientes selon Natsuki et leur chef, Akira, le bosco du bâtiment, était encore plus casse-cou que les quatre réunies. Mais tout comme Nao, elles avaient leurs bons cotés.

L'ambiance sur le _Hime_ était plutôt agréable à vrai dire, en partie grâce à l'équipage. Chez les matelots, Aoi et Chie avait toujours une bonne histoire à raconter, il y avait des parties de dés et de cartes quand la mer était calme et la calle contenait assez de bouteille de saké pour égayer leurs soirées. A la barre le timonier, Yukino, savait mener le _Hime_ avec brio, lofant ou abatant pour maintenir la vitesse du brigantin. Dans les cuisines le coq, Mai, faisait de son mieux pour que les repas soient agréables même si la cambusiére, Yukariko, veillait à ce que les réserves ne s'épuisent pas trop vite. De toute façon pour Natsuki, même si les portions étaient chiches, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre avant.

Le quartier-maitre était une irlandaise, au nom imprononçable, que les pirates avaient rebaptisé Midori. Elle avait, avec elle, deux autres compatriotes, Miyu et Alyssa. Et quand le cœur lui en disait et qu'elle sortait son violon, que les notes s'élevaient dans la nuit, plus perçantes qu'un sanglot, que la flûte de Miyu venait se mêler à cette mélopée et que la voix clair d'Alyssa vibrait de concert avec les instruments, une étrange ferveur s'emparait alors du vaisseau, plus chaude et enivrante que n'importe quel alcool. Peut-être que, pour les pirates, ces musiques évoquaient un passé lointain : une famille, un amant, un chez-soi qu'on avait abandonné pour écumer les Sept Mers. Peut-être représentait-elle le courage des prochaines batailles à venir, la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher.

Mais pour Natsuki ces sonorités étrangères avaient une toute autre saveur. Durant toute sa jeune existence, elle avait dû vagabonder, vivant en marge de la société. Ici sur le _Hime_ elle avait trouvé sa place. Un rôle qui, certes, consistait essentiellement à récurer le ponton et aider en cuisine mais lorsque les pirates entonnées _'_ _Where Am I To Go M'Johnnies'_ pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, quand les notes de _'Randy Dandy Oh!' _venait couvrir le grincement des poulies, le fracas des vergues et le claquement des voiles, Natsuki se prenait à rêver d'avoir la même vaillance que ces femmes, de faire ses preuves et de tenir enfin un vrai poste sur le _Hime_.

Mais pour l'instant seul le roulement des vagues se faisait entendre et elle était encore à briquer le platelage.

D'un geste, elle essuya ses mains sur un pan de sa chemise, profitant de la brise maritime et de l'air iodé. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle entendait Nao pester. Des nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, présage d'un orage à venir. Qu'importe pour Natsuki, la soirée était encore douce et qui sait, peut-être que Yukino parviendrait à maintenir le _Hime_ hors de la tempête.

Levant son regard, elle aperçut son capitaine sur le gaillard arrière, postée au gouvernail. Le visage tourné vers l'horizon, sa longue redingote striée de sel battant au vent et son tricorne à la main, elle semblait également profiter de ce bref instant de répit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Shizuru haussa avec élégance un sourcil, peut-être surprise d'être observée ainsi. Soutenant le regard du mousse, elle porta sa pipe à opium à ses lèvres bleuies.

De longues nappes de fumées pâles en sortirent, s'enroulèrent autours de la capitaine, comme autant de tentacules paresseux, tandis que derrière elle, les éclaires commençaient à zébrer le ciel.

Il fallut que Nao lui taloche le crâne pour que Natsuki se détache de cette scène et reprenne son travail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la capitaine ? » Natsuki tenta toutefois. Nao jeta un regard vers leur chef, et se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire. »

La recrue aurait pu en rester là. Après tout elle avait l'habitude, avec ses questions maladroites, de récolter pas mal de moqueries. Si dans la rue elle savait se débrouiller, ici en pleine mer, elle était totalement perdue et sa candeur amusait souvent le reste de l'équipage. Mais là n'était pas le probléme. Elle insista :

« J'parle de son apparence, tu vois bien.

— Ah ca.» Un sourire railleur. « Ca t'file les jetons ou quoi ?

— Non, mentit-elle, c'est juste déroutant.

Sa comparse délaissa son racloire et lui fit face, l'air soudainement sérieux:

« Et bien on raconte qu'à l'époque où Shizuru était un capitaine sans navire, elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur le _Hime._ Elle décida, pour voler le brigantin, d'séduire son capitaine et de l'poignarder durant son sommeil. A l'agonie, le pauv'homme maudit Shizuru. Puisqu'elle veut mon vaisseau, aurait-il dit, que cett'chienne le garde donc pour l'éternité ! La malédiction fonctionna : l'âme de Shizuru fut emprisonnée dans le _Hime_, les liant ainsi tout les deux à jamais. »

Natsuki s'était également arrêtée, perplexe :

« Vraiment ? »

Nao se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Moqueur ou énigmatique, Natsuki n'aurait su le dire.

* * *

Quand Natsuki descendit sur le quai, cela faisait prés de deux mois qu'elle n'avait été sur la terre ferme et après le constant ballotement des flots, elle avait une curieuse impression de vertige.

« C'est comme le mal de mer mais à l'envers, » s'était esclaffée Nao en l'entrainant sur les pontons. Le mal de terre si tu préfères, ca fait toujours ca la première fois mais quand tu t'seras descendue quelques verres de ratafia, ca ira mieux ! »

Natsuki, n'ayant jamais participé à un pillage, n'avait rien à dépenser et elle aurait préféré rester sur le _Hime_ mais Midori lui avait assuré qu'elle paierait pour elle, alors Natsuki avait suivi. Et parmi l'équipage, tandis elles déambulaient dans la ville portuaire, elle découvrait un tout nouveau paysage.

« Devant toi, c'est le détroit de Magellan, lui disait Yukino d'un ton docte, c'est tout au sud des Amériques et une fois qu'on l'aura traversé on sera dans l'Océan Atlantique. Plus bas c'est la Terre de Feu, la Patagonie, mais nous, nous allons au nord, vers les Caraïbes. Nous y resteront jusqu'au printemps prochain.»

Natsuki hocha la tête, n'osant avouer que jusqu'à ce jour elle ignorait l'existence même de ces pays. Elle qui avait toujours vécu aux abords de la province de Kyūshū, découvrait une contrée complètement inconnue faite de falaises glacées et de plaines battues par les vents. Le dépaysement était total et pour la première fois depuis son embarcation, elle réalisa à quel point elle était loin de chez elle.

Passant à ses cotés Midori sembla sentir son trouble :

« T'inquiète petite, ca fait toujours ca au début.» Et puis l'attrapant par l'épaule : « Allez, hâtons nous il fait toujours un froid horrible dans ce coin, on sera mieux à l'intérieur autour d'une chope. »

.

Le bar où Natsuki avait été entrainée n'était qu'une cahute miteuse qui servait un horrible tord-boyaux mais peu à peu elle se laissa griser par l'ambiance. Haruka disputait un bras de fer avec un marin à la peau aussi noire que du teck et aux bras aussi gros que des tonneaux et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle vit la femme déclarer forfait face à cette barrique. Râleuse, mais bonne perdante elle lui accorda la tournée promise. A deux table de là, Chie avait visiblement plus de chance aux dés et remportait victoire sur victoire. Aoi et Mai flirtaient avec des matelots, et plus loin, accoudée au bar, Midori se faisait poser un anneau supplémentaire à l'oreille.

« A chaque fois qu'elle passe par c'détroit, elle s'en fait poser un à son oreille gauche. La droite, c'est pour le Cap d'Horn, plus au sud et bien plus dangereux. » l'informa Nao. Le quartier-maître en possédait déjà quatre à son oreille gauche et trois à son oreille droite.

« Tiens, y a même le _Capitaine Chuchotis_ qu'est venu pendre un verre. Ou autre chose, hein ! »

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi les gabiers et Natsuki porta son regard sur la commandante qui traversait le bar. Celle-ci les salua brièvement avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Sitôt deux autres femmes vinrent l'accoster.

Buvant à petite gorgée son alcool infect, Natsuki l'observa à la dérobée. Elle parlait avec les deux inconnues, deux autochtones si elle se fiait à leur peau hâlée et leurs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, toutes deux vêtues de robes aux décolletés provocants.

Les gestes étaient intimes et la conversation, susurrée mais venant de son capitaine il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans ce comportement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? osa enfin demander Natsuki, elle recrute de nouveaux membres ? »

Il eut un instant de silence gênant avant qu'un long fou rire éclate parmi l'équipage. C'est finalement Akane qui lui donna une explication.

« Oui, si on veut. Disons qu'elle recrute pour la nuit. »

Les rires redoublèrent et devant l'air perdu de Natsuki, Nao vint à sa rescousse :

« C'est des prostituées, imbécile ! T'en a jamais vu au quoi ?! »

Le visage empourpré, Natsuki ne put que bredouiller :

« Mais…Mais elle ne va pas… »

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, elle vit soudain Shizuru enlacer l'une des deux femmes pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Le geste était chaste mais choqua néanmoins la recrue.

« Décroche un peu, plaisanta Shiho, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois deux femmes s'embrasser.

— Oui, admit Natsuki. C'est la première fois. » Puis levant son regard sur le reste de l'équipage, elle considéra les filles qui lui faisaient face :

« Mais…vous aussi ? Vous aussi vous êtes toute comme ca ? »

Il eut un rire gêné de la part de Mashiro et de Shiho, Akira comme à son habitude ne dit rien, Nao leva les mains en signe de négation et Akane grimaça. Haruka, qui les avait rejointes depuis peu, consentit à lui répondre :

« Non, aucun soucis avec nous. Cette déviance est propre au _Cap'taine Chuchotis_ et rien qu'à elle. Pourquoi ? Y en a une d'nous qui te plait ? »

Peu de pirates rigolèrent au sarcasme de l'artilleur, chacune connaissant l'animosité entre les deux femmes mais cela n'empêcha pas Natsuki de rougir de plus belle:

« Non, se défendit-elle, non pas du tout !

— Pourtant, c'n'est pas l'impression qu'tu donnes, à les mater comme ca.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Natsuki, j'ai un fiancé…

— Un fiancé, vraiment ? se moqua l'autre femme, et tu l'as caché où ce jeune homme ? »

Natsuki n'osa pas répliquer. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été, malgré ses sentiments, réellement fiancée et que de toute manière, fiancée ou pas, amoureuse ou pas, désormais elle était seule.

L'arrivée de Midori la sauva de cet embarras et très vite la conversation dévia sur son nouvel anneau puis sur leur prochain départ et pour finir sur les habituelles histoires de saouleries et de faits de guerre.

Mais Natsuki resta en écart de la conversation, son attention dévolue à son capitaine. L'observant converser, rire, flirter et puis une main se posa sur la taille d'une des filles de joie, une pièce roula sur le comptoir et Shizuru disparut en compagnie de ces deux femmes dans les étages de la taverne.

Peu à peu Natsuki reprit le fil de la discussion, plaisantant de bon cœur avec ses camarades. Mais il lui fallut toutefois plusieurs verres avant que ses pensées se détournent complètement de son capitaine. Et de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette chambre, à l'étage.

.

.

.

_**N/A :**__ les chansons cités sont des 'shanties', des chants de marins dont la principale fonction était de rythmer et ainsi synchroniser le travail en équipe_, _notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramer ou de hisser les voiles. Elles sont assez connues pour être sur youtube et sur l'ost d'Assassin's Creed Black Flag._


	4. chapitre 03

_Contente que cette histoire vous plaise, et voici la suite !_

**.**

« Ca risque de remuer, lui lança Nao et sans comprendre où voulait en venir sa camarade, Natsuki leva les yeux de son ouvrage; une voile à repriser. Son regard parcourut l'horizon. Rien que de l'océan à perte de vue, et ce depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le détroit, il y avait de ca deux semaines.

Le _Hime_ n'avait depuis fait qu'une brève escale, et c'était sans surprise que Natsuki avait vu la capitaine partir une fois de plus en compagnie d'une prostituée. Et à présent, le brigantin longeait les cotés du Brésil, à ce que lui avait dit Midori. Mais ca aurait pu être aussi bien la Chine ou l'Inde pour la jeune femme.

« La mer est calme, pourquoi tu dis ca ?

— Regarde mieux, » s'amusa la rouquine.

Natsuki délaissa sa tache et, portant une main en visière, s'appuya sur le bastingage pour scruter une nouvelle fois les alentours.

« Un bateau, au loin. » finit-elle par remarquer.

Durant leur traversée de l'Océan Pacifique, le _Hime_ n'avait rencontré aucuns autres navires. Yukino lui avait expliqué que c'était normal : c'était le plus vaste océan du globe et les européens ne l'avaient pas encore exploré. Le voyage était donc long, périlleux car sans escale possible mais relativement tranquille. Cet océan quant à lui était bien plus peuplé et, à ce que le timonier lui avait dit, était florissant du commerce entre la Vieille Europe et le Nouveau Monde.

« Et alors ? demanda naïvement Natsuki.

— Et alors quoi ? Va y avoir d'l'action dans le quart d'heure qui vient ca j't'l'dis ! »

La brune prit un instant pour réfléchir et puis :

« Mais on va pas quand même l'attaquer ? »

Nao parut sidérée :

« Nom de Dieu, tu croyais quoi Natsuki ! On est des foutues pirates, pas des putains marins d'eau douce ! »

A vrai dire, la bonne ambiance du _Hime_ et la sympathie des matelots avaient presque fait oublier à Natsuki la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée.

Bien sûr qu'elles étaient des pirates. Les faits d'armes dont se vantait volontiers l'équipage le prouvaient largement. Mais c'était une chose de se l'entendre raconter et une autre de devoir le vivre. Et même au delà de ca, Natsuki n'était guère sûre de ce qu'on attendrait d'elle lors de l'attaque. Devra-t-elle combattre ? Tuer ? Elle espérait que non. Elle avait toujours vécu en dehors de la loi mais ses méfaits n'avaient jamais dépassé le simple vol à l'étalage. Jamais elle ne s'était battue et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir expérimenter la chose.

Du haut du nid-de-pie, Akira lança un cri d'alarme, reprit par le quartier-maître :

« Branle-bas de combat ! »

Et aussitôt les pirates s'activèrent, descendant aux bancs de rame ou parant le navire pour l'affrontement.

« Des putains d'espagnols, l'informa Nao, avec eux y a toujours de l'or à la clef. »

Et tandis que les mains moites, Natsuki sentait son cœur s'emballer, le _Hime_ prit de l'allure, fondant peu à peu sur sa proie.

.

Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour rejoindre le navire espagnol et, pavillon baissé, le _Hime_ ne devait pas se trouver à plus d'un demi mille de lui. A la vitesse dont naviguait le brigantin, les forbans n'allaient guère tarder à rencontrer leur adversaire.

Sur le pont, l'ambiance était oppressante, chacune se dépêchant de gagner son poste, d'affuter son sabre ou d'apprêter mousquets et autre pistolets. Prés des canons, on entendait la puissante voix d'Haruka commander ses troupes, entrecoupée par le roulement sourd des boulets qu'on chargeait et le claquement des culasses.

Et, inexorablement, le _Hime_ s'approchait de sa victime.

.

« Il est carrément plus gros que nous », nota avec anxiété Natsuki.

A ses cotés Miyu lui adressa un hochement de tête. Le bâtiment espagnol faisait bien deux fois la taille du brigantin. La jeune femme plissa les yeux :

« Et il a nettement plus de canons ! » Elle s'écria en apercevant le flanc du navire percé de sabord.

« Un galion, lui répondit Miyu avec son habituel laconisme. Il a plus de canon, mais aussi bien plus d'ouverture dans sa coque. Ce qui le rend davantage vulnérable. Et une cible plus grosse est plus facile à toucher.»

Et puis repoussant doucement la jeune femme :

« Eloigne toi du bord, nous somme désormais à portée de tir. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Natsuki entendit soudain une détonation déchirer les airs. Mais le coup mourut loin devant elle dans une gigantesque gerbe d'eau. Un tir de semonce, comprit-elle et le _Hime _se décida enfin à lever son pavillon noir de pirate une jeune femme enlacée par un serpent des mers.

Un deuxième coup fut donné, qui survola totalement le bateau, sans réellement inquiéter les pirates.

Miyu avait raison : le _Hime,_ plus petit, offrait une cible moindre et sa vitesse ne permettait pas aux canonniers espagnols d'ajuster leurs tirs.

Le brigantin vira soudain de cap, présentant son flanc à l'ennemi. La première bordée tirée ébranla tout le bâtiment et l'attaque atteignit de plein fouet le galion.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre.

« Des boulets enchaînés, » commenta Miyu tandis que, dans un miaulement perçant, l'acier s'abattait tout autour du _Hime._ L'un d'eux percuta le gréement avant, déchira la clinfoque sur toute sa hauteur.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas pour autant la course du brigantin et en un instant, bien trop vite au goût de Natsuki, les deux navires se heurtèrent et les grappins d'abordage furent lancés.

« Nous y voila. » Nao venait de les rejoindre. Et avec son horripilant sourire goguenard :

« Trouve toi une planque et tache de ne pas chier dans ton froc ! »

.

Se trouver une planque. C'était la seule chose qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Ca, rester en vie et ne pas gêner les pirates.

Et Natsuki n'en demandait pas mieux.

Sitôt les deux navires entrés en collision, l'équipage du _Hime_ avait bondi sur le vaisseau ennemi, plus féroce et gueulard que jamais. Coups de feu, cris, entrechoquements de lames et fumée ne tardèrent pas à emplir l'atmosphère.

Le combat faisait rage.

Sur le pont arrière du galion, Natsuki pouvait voir Midori hurler des ordres aux pirates. Repousser de son sabre un ennemi avant d'envoyer un autre, d'un coup d'épaule, à la mer. Aoi et Chie se battaient dos à dos jouant aussi bien de leurs lames que de leur pistolet. Davantage en retrait, Miyu alignait ses ennemies à l'aide d'un long mousquet et la jeune Alyssa, prés d'elle, s'occupait de recharger ses armes. Sur les cordages, les gabiers du _Hime_ avaient réussi à incendier les voilures adverses. Coupant ainsi toute retraite aux marins espagnols.

L'attaque tournait à l'avantage des forbans. Les espagnols étaient pourtant bien plus nombreux mais ils étaient visiblement dépassés par la rage et la virulence de leur ennemie.

_"Y a pas d'bataille rangée chez nous, c'est d'l'empoignade et d'la vraie baston"_ s'était vantée un jour une des pillardes, et adossée contre les canots, Natsuki, trop tétanisée pour descendre dans l'entrepont ou trouver un meilleur abri, prenait pleinement conscience de ces mots.

Un éclat pourpre la tira soudain de sa stupeur.

Le manteau de Shizuru, qui tournoyait au plus fort de la mêlée. Natsuki n'avait même pas vu la capitaine partir à l'abordage.

Elle était encerclée par une dizaine d'hommes, tous des soldats si la recrue se fiait à leurs tenues similaires, et elle comprit que Shizuru cherchait à atteindre le commandant ennemi et mettre ainsi fin à la confrontation.

Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour elle.

Un des hommes mit en joue la capitaine. Une détonation et le plomb traça un sillon sanglant sur le visage livide de Shizuru.

Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, Natsuki s'était redressée. En deux pas, elle avait déjà atteint la rambarde. D'un saut, elle roula sur le pont espagnol, se saisit d'un pistolet avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait une telle arme en main et heureusement pour elle que son précédent propriétaire n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire usage.

Le coup partit à l'aveuglette et loupa totalement sa cible.

Mais cela offrit une diversion suffisante pour que Shizuru puisse reprendre l'ascendant.

Son coude s'écrasa dans le visage d'un assaillant et elle en profita pour le désarmer. A bout portant, elle fit sauter la tête d'un autre attaquant avant d'envoyer la crosse du pistolet dans la tempe d'un troisième homme, broyant os et cartilage.

« Pars ! » lança-t-elle à Natsuki. « Retourne sur le _Hime_ ! »

Mais la recrue restait subjuguée par son capitaine.

Elle avait dû abandonner le pistolet, profondément enfoncé dans l'orbite d'un soldat, et elle se taillait à présent un chemin à jusqu'à son rival. Frappant de taille et d'estoc, le katana virevoltait autours de la femme laissant derrière elle une mare de sang.

« Ne reste pas là ! » elle cria encore, d'une voix étonnement forte, mais Natsuki demeurait immobile, figée, alors que la lame de Shizuru parait avec aisance le sabre du commandant ennemi, que dans une arabesque le fer mordait cruellement le bras de l'homme, coupant tissu, chaire et tendon.

Une attaque plus vive, et l'acier du pirate entra de toute sa longueur dans le ventre de l'espagnol. Un mouvement de poignet, et le katana remonta de l'estomac à la gorge avant de rejaillir, répandant le sang et les tripes du vaincu sur le pont du navire.

_Le combat est fini_, Natsuki réalisa avec soulagement et sans attendre, elle se précipita vers le bastingage pour dégobiller.

* * *

La mort du commandent espagnol avait mené à la reddition de ses hommes, mais les forbans n'avaient guère laissé de survivants, achevant les blessés et exécutant tout les soldats. En somme, il ne restait sur le galion que quelques matelots et une poignée de marchands qui peinaient à réaliser ce qui venait de se dérouler.

C'était le cas aussi pour Natsuki. Et elle préférait se concentrer sur son travail que de penser aux ponts ruisselants de sang et où s'amoncelaient les cadavres. Sa tache était fatigante : charger la cargaison du vaisseau sur le _Hime_. Mais cela valait mieux que de détrousser les corps comme le faisait Nao. Et même, dans l'atmosphère brulante de fumé et de poudre, elle se sentait encore nauséeuse, prête à défaillir.

Pourtant, elle serra les dents, accéléra sa cadence. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'humilie une nouvelle fois à la vue de tous.

« T'es pâle, lui lança Midori en croisant sa route.

— C'n'est rien, mentit la recrue, la fumée surement. » Du menton, elle désigna la grande voile du galion toujours enflammée. Le quartier-maître n'ajouta rien de plus même si Natsuki se doutait qu'elle n'était guère crédule.

Avec soulagement, elle atteignit finalement l'entrepont du _Hime_. Il y avait toujours un remugle d'humidité et de vieux bois dans ces lieux mais après la puanteur de mort qui stagnait à l'extérieur, ce fut comme une vraie bouffé d'air frais pour Natsuki.

Dans la cambuse, Yukariko était submergée par le nombre de caisse de thé, de vin, de céréales et de viande séché. _Et encore,_ s'ébahit Natsuki, _c'est à peine si on a déchargé la moitié du galion._

« Aide moi à ranger tout ca, lui ordonna la cambusiére, il y a bien assez de bras là haut pour faire le travail. »

Avec un soulagement dissimulé, Natsuki acquiesça.

« Des pertes chez nous ?» la femme demanda et le mousse secoua la tête. Aucun mort à déplorer chez les pirates, pas mal de blessures en revanche mais mise à part une main salement tranchée et une jambe fracturée, il n'y avait rien vraiment d'alarmant.

« On peut dire que tu as fais ton baptême du feu, n'est-ce pas ? » Et face au silence pesant de la jeune femme, Yukariko ajouta, plus doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ca ne sera pas toujours aussi violent. Quand les survivants raconteront leur mésaventure, les prochains à croiser la route du _Hime _préféreront se rendre sans combattre. C'est comme ca que fonctionne les pirates, par l'intimidation.»

Natsuki hocha la tête, mais l'esprit ailleurs, ses pensées tournées vers son village natal. Que restait-il désormais de cet estuaire ? Le _Hime_ l'avait-il réellement mis à feu et sang par vengeance ? Elle se força à ne pas y songer, tentant d'éloigner de ses pensées deux yeux verts rêveurs et des mains tannées par la mer et le soleil qui lui avaient offert ses premiers émois amoureux.

* * *

Les pirates n'avaient guère tardé à dépouiller le galion et le soleil commençait à peine à décliner lorsque le _Hime _reprit sa route, laissant derrière lui une épave encore fumante.

Sur le pont, Midori avait fait aligner tout l'équipage, capitaine compris, afin de partager le butin. Chacune selon son poste sur le _Hime_ recevait sa part et le tout de façon équitable. Même pour Natsuki qui n'avait pourtant pas participé à cette prise et à qui le quartier-maitre donna dix piastres d'argents. Ce n'était vraiment rien comparé aux bouteilles, tas d'or et autres bijoux qui s'amassaient aux pieds de matelots mais pour la jeune femme, ces quelques pièces représentaient une véritable fortune.

Midori allait faire rompre les rangs quand la capitaine quitta sa place. La plaie à sa joue avait été nettoyée mais sa chevelure et ses vêtements étaient encore mouchetés de sang. Et malgré son habituel air serein, elle semblait souffrante, à un point que Natsuki se demanda si elle n'avait pas reçue une autre blessure durant la bataille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la femme s'avança vers Natsuki. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux soudainement intimidée. Du bout des doigts Shizuru releva le menton de sa recrue avant de lui asséner une gifle.

Le coup n'avait pas été fort, à peine un soufflet mais devant tout l'équipage, le geste était humiliant. Stupéfaite et honteuse, Natsuki porta une main à sa joue alors que Shizuru murmurait, le souffle étrangement coupé :

« Natsuki doit apprendre à obéir aux ordres. Quand son capitaine lui dit de partir, elle part. Surtout quand la situation est dangereuse, comprend-elle ? »

Hébétée, la jeune femme hocha la tête et la capitaine reprit, plus fort :

« Mais tu as également fait preuve de courage et cela aussi se doit d'être récompensé.»

Avec un sourire plus chaleureux, elle posa sur ses épaules un caban bleu de marin.

« Il a besoin d'être reprisé et lavé mais il te tiendra chaud. »

Avec l'habit, elle ajouta une poignée de pièces d'or, une bouteille de vin et une autre de rhum. Elle remit enfin entre ses mains un pistolet, celui qu'elle avait récupéré sur le galion.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes à t'en servir, toute à l'heure tu as manqué de me faire sauter la tête avec. »

Quelques rires fusèrent et Natsuki rougit. Pourtant ce n'était pas une brimade, juste une simple taquinerie.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, capitaine.

— Je sais. » Les mains pâles du capitaine se posèrent un instant sur les siennes les enserrant brièvement avant qu'elle ne se décide à regagner sa place.

Dans un sentiment mitigé de gêne et d'euphorie, Natsuki ramena son regard à ses cotés. Nao l'observait à la dérobée, un méchant sourire barrant son visage.

« Qu'est-c'qu'il y a ? souffla Natsuki

— Rien. Enfin, maint'nant on peut dire qu't'fais vraiment partie du _Hime._ »

.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 04

_Merci pour les reviews !_

.

« Plus vite, Natsuki. »

Occupée à sa tache, la recrue leva à peine les yeux. Sa cible, un bois de bois, disparaissait déjà dans le sillage du _Hime_. Avec empressement, elle attrapa baguette, balle et bourre renversant au passage son flacon de poudre. Elle tassa vivement le tout dans le museau du pistolet.

« C'est trop tard. » Miyu lâcha avec ennuie et Natsuki entendit Nao se marrer à ses cotés.

« Non, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et mit en joue sa cible. Elle pouvait encore l'avoir, elle en était certaine. Il le fallait. Du pouce, elle arma le chien, bloqua son souffle et pressa la détente.

Un long sifflement admiratif fit écho à la détonation.

« C'n'est pas passé loin, commenta Nao, à quelques centimètres je dirais. »

Fière d'elle, Natsuki se retourna vers Miyu mais celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Tu es trop lente, trop désordonnée dans ta façon de faire : ca ne va pas du tout.

— Pourtant je l'ai presque eu ! Elle répliqua avec colère.

— Presque ne suffit pas. Tu es adroite, je te le reconnais, mais sans rapidité cela ne te servira à rien. Garde en tête que ta cible est un ennemi qui t'attaque. Pas qui s'enfuit.»

Natsuki se renfrogna. Elle avait pris ces exercices pour des jeux et Miyu venait de lui rappeler qu'elle s'entrainait à tuer. Et pourtant, songea-t-elle, sur le galion elle avait fait feu sans hésiter. Ces événements dataient à présent d'une semaine et elle préférait ne pas trop y repenser. Le tir lui plaisait et quoique pouvait en dire Miyu, elle savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Mieux que Nao, en tout cas, qui peinait encore après plus d'un an de pratique.

« Regardez. » Miyu leur ordonna et d'un signe de la tête elle commanda à Nao d'envoyer un nouvel appât. Le bois virevolta dans les airs et aussitôt la pirate s'affaira. Dans une économie de temps et de mouvement, son pistolet fut chargé et à peine la planche toucha-t-elle la surface de l'eau que le coup partait, faisant mouche.

« Tu vois ? » Elle déposa le pistolet encore fumant entre les mains d'une Natsuki stupéfaite. « Continuez de vous entrainer, mais dépêchez vous d'apprendre : la poudre coute cher.» Et puis fronçant les sourcils : « Capitaine. »

La brune se retourna brusquement son pistolet encore en main et Shizuru se recula vivement.

« Il…il n'est pas chargé, » s'empressa de se justifier Natsuki et la capitaine lui offrit un sourire figé. D'un geste, Miyu repoussa son arme.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour le pointer sur quelqu'un !

— Il n'y a pas de mal, » la rassura Shizuru et puis pour Natsuki, s'excusant presque : « je n'aime pas les armes à feu. »

La recrue se contenta de hocher la tête. C'est vrai que, même si elle n'hésitait pas à en faire usage, Shizuru ne possédait ni pistolet ni mousquet. Seul son long katana battait contre sa hanche.

« Il me semblait que c'était Haruka qui était en charge des exercices, » observa Shizuru. Miyu répondit par un haussement d'épaule et aucunes des deux femmes s'attardèrent sur le sujet. Pourtant, Natsuki se doutait qu'elle était la cause de ce changement : Haruka ne l'appréciait pas et elle lui faisait bien savoir. Qu'importe, le _Hime _était assez grand et jusqu'à présent Natsuki s'était débrouillée pour être le moins souvent possible sur son chemin.

Rapidement, Miyu s'excusa auprès de son capitaine pour rejoindre Alyssa, qui s'exerçait au mousquet. Nao prétexta aussitôt devoir récupérer du bois dans la cambuse de sorte que Natsuki se retrouva seule avec son capitaine.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, tandis que tranquillement Shizuru chargeait sa pipe à opium. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'engager la conversation et Natsuki, quant à elle, ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle se contenta alors de rester plantée, à détailler son capitaine. Sous le soleil des mers du sud, elle paraissait moins fantomatique que lors de leur première rencontre mais Natsuki gardait en tête ce que lui avait conté Nao. Une âme damnée.

Chie avait, un, soir avancé une autre histoire : Shizuru était une princesse qui avait voulut échapper à son mariage. Malheureusement, dans sa fuite elle s'était noyée et ses parents avaient supplié _Ryūjin_, dieu de la mer, de leur rendre leur fille unique. Ce qu'il fit, d'une certaine façon : elle était revenue à la vie, certes, mais sous l'apparence d'un fantôme. Et Shizuru avait préféré l'exil que le regard terrorisé de sa famille.

Mai, quant à elle, un jour lui avait raconté que Shizuru, lors d'une escale prolongée, avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme. Hélas, quand la capitaine avait décidé de lever les voiles, son amante ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était suicidée. Shizuru ne l'avait su que l'année suivante, quand de nouveau elle avait fait halte dans ce port, et folle de chagrin, elle se rendit sur la tombe de sa défunte compagne. Il y avait un _yōkai_, un esprit, qui rodait tout prés du cimetière et qui entendit les lamentations de Shizuru. Touché par sa détresse, il lui proposa un marché : il pouvait ramener sa compagne d'entre les morts mais, il faudrait pour cela qu'elle lui donne une part de sa propre vie et qu'elle consente surtout à ne plus jamais revoir son amante. Shizuru, rongée par les remords, accepta et la jeune femme ressuscita tandis que Shizuru se condamna à errer sur les océans.

De belle histoire, mais Natsuki n'était plus assez naïve pour y croire. Pourtant, songea-t-elle, bien souvent les lèvres bleues de sa commandante lui rappelaient celles d'une noyée.

Des lèvres qui actuellement lui adressaient un sourire moqueur et gênée, Natsuki réalisa qu'elle fixait la capitaine depuis peut-être plusieurs longues minutes. Shizuru ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser, de toute manière pour dire quoi ? Amusée, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa recrue avant de s'en aller.

* * *

«Apporte ca au capitaine. »

Sans attendre de réponse Mai déposa un plateau entre ses mains. Natsuki pensa un instant à protester : il était tard, elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à récurer la cambuse et l'autre partie à aider le coq à vider et préparer des poissons. Une soupe qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de gouter. Le fumet planait d'ailleurs encore dans les cuisines et la recrue aurait été prête à parier que le bol qu'elle tenait en contenait une large portion.

Et surtout, au delà de ca, Natsuki devait avouer qu'elle ne sentait jamais très à l'aise en présence de la capitaine. Elle ne savait trop si la femme l'effrayait ou bien l'intriguait et quoiqu'il en soit, en sa compagnie, la recrue avait toujours l'impression d'être d'une gaucherie sans nom. Mais hors de question de dire ca au coq. Elle se décida donc de crâner, espérant se soustraire à cette corvée :

« Si la capitaine n'est pas venue manger, c'est p't'être parce qu'elle n'a pas faim, non ? »

Mai lui administra une taloche :

« Bon sang Natsuki ! T'es pire que Mikoto quand tu t'y mets ! J'ai pas l'temps de m'en occuper, alors fais-le avant que je t'envoi Haruka. »

Comme si la menace n'était pas suffisante, la cuistot lui balança une autre claque dans l'épaule, l'incitant à déguerpir au plus vite.

.

En sortant des cuisines surchauffées, la nuit fraiche et calme surprit Natsuki.

Tandis qu'elle traversait le pont, elle pouvait entendre le vent ramener vers elles des éclats de voix et le cliquetis des dés. Une partie était probablement en cours et ses camarades devaient blaguer tout en se rinçant la gueule, tandis qu'elle, elle était encore de service.

Mais quand son regard descendit sur le plateau, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait guère aperçu le capitaine de la journée à vrai dire elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait ce n'était pas la première fois que Shizuru disparaissait une journée entière. Quand elle l'avait fait remarquer à Nao, celle-ci s'était contentée d'éluder sa question. Tout comme Mai ou Midori.

_Une femme décidément bien étrange_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle toquait à sa porte. Natsuki crut entendre une réponse et sans plus tarder, elle entra dans la cabine.

Pour se figer aussitôt.

A peine vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, Shizuru était accoudée à une fenêtre entrouverte et semblait profiter de la brise nocturne. Mais quelque chose clochait dans cette scène. Les mains crispées de la capitaine sur le bois. Son visage aux teintes cireuses. Le tremblement de ses épaules.

« Mai, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas faim. Tu es si têtue parfois.»

La remarque se voulait espiègle, pourtant sa voix était altérée par la douleur.

« Ce…c'n'est pas Mai. »

Il eut un instant de malaise avant que, doucement, Shizuru se retourne. Malgré l'obscurité, Natsuki vit passer une multitude d'expression sur son visage d'ordinaire si placide. Surprise, gêne et peut-être du soulagement. Mais ca, Natsuki n'en était pas certaine. Ce qu'elle était sûr par contre c'est qu'elle était morte de honte d'avoir surpris sa supérieur dans cette situation et, mousse ou pas, elle le ferait savoir au cuistot.

« Natsuki.»

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que, de la main, la capitaine indiquait :

« Pose le plateau sur le secrétaire s'il te plait. Si Mai te voit revenir avec, elle va te passer un savon.»

Sans un mot, les yeux baissés et les joues en feu, Natsuki s'exécuta. D'une main, elle repoussa cartes, compas et bouteilles qui encombraient le meuble et déposa le repas.

Une fiole attira son regard. Du vin de pavot.

Elle grimaça. Finalement, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans l'étrange couleur sombre qu'arboraient les lèvres du capitaine. Ce poison, composé de résine d'opiacé et de vin, était connu pour teinter la bouche de ses consommateurs. Et s'il était surement efficace pour apaiser les souffrances, Natsuki savait très bien que c'était davantage une drogue qu'un réel médicament.

Mais tout cela ne la regardait en rien.

Elle se détourna du secrétaire, s'apprêtant à prendre congé. Son regard croisa celui du capitaine. Et pourtant…

«Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Enfin…j'veux dire… »

Elle rougit à sa proposition, s'attendant à se faire rabrouer mais après un bref silence, Shizuru lui répondit à demi-voix:

« Peux-tu m'aider à rejoindre mon lit, s'il te plait ? Je crains d'avoir été trop téméraire de le quitter… »

Avec un rire nerveux, Natsuki accéda à sa requête, entourant d'un bras la taille fine de la femme pour la raccompagner à sa couche et l'y installer. Si prés, elle pouvait voir un voile de sueur perler sur sa peau pâle, malgré l'air frais de la pièce. Elle porta une main à son visage : il était brulant. Les doigts de Shizuru vinrent recouvrir les siens.

« Tes mains sont glacées, ca fait du bien.

— C'est parce que vous avez de la fièvre. J'devrais aller chercher Yohko.

— Elle ne pourra rien faire de plus.»

Le regard clair de Natsuki parcourut un instant la cabine exigüe, passant des malles qui encombraient le sol, aux paravents, éventails et autres tapisseries accrochés au mur pour enfin repérer ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se releva pour se diriger vers un broc d'eau. Trouvant un linge, elle l'humidifia avant de retourner vers la capitane.

« Ma mère a été longtemps malade, se justifia-t-elle, et ca l'aidait un peu. »

Maladroitement, elle posa le tissu sur le front de la commandante.

« Je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

— Ma mère non plus, mais ca la soulageait. »

L'argument sembla convaincre la capitaine, qui accepta le linge humide.

« Et elle va mieux maintenant, ta mère ?

— Si on veut. » Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et remercia silencieusement Shizuru de ne pas poser davantage de question. Peu à peu les traits du capitaine se détendirent et Natsuki retira la compresse, désormais tiède. Tandis qu'elle allait la reposer prés de la jarre, elle perçut le frottement d'un silex puis sentit l'épaisse fumée doucereuse de l'opium se répandre dans la pièce. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de protester, elle l'entendit s'excuser :

« J'en ai besoin pour me reposer.»

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête, se demandant si désormais elle devait prendre congés ou rester. Encore une fois, saisissant peut-être son trouble, Shizuru la devança :

« Serre-toi un verre de vin et assis-toi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, si tu veux bien. »

Etrangement, Natsuki se sentit soulagé de ne pas encore quitter tout de suite la cabine, malgré sa fatigue. Son verre en main, elle prit place sur le bord du lit, avisant au dernier moment le gros fauteuil qui siégeait prés du secrétaire. Tant pis, de toute manière Shizuru ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Durant un long moment seule le bruit des vagues et les longues inhalations d'opium se firent entendre, avant que Natsuki rompe ce calme.

« Vous…vous êtes souffrante, c'est à cause d'une maladie ?

— Une blessure, répondit Shizuru avec laconisme.

— Une blessure de guerre ? »

Encore un silence, comme si la capitaine pesait ses mots et puis :

« D'une certaine façon oui. Mais parle moi un peu de toi, et par pitié : arrête de me vouvoyer.»

Avec un sourire gêné, Natsuki entreprit de lui raconter sa vie sur le brigantin : les pitreries des gabiers sur les cordages, les parties de cartes et de dés, les racontars dont lui faisaient part Aoi et Chie. De son ancienne vie, elle n'en parla pas. Shizuru savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir et de toute façon, ce n'était guère joyeux.

Quand elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune pirate constata que son capitaine s'était endormie, sa pipe toujours portée à bout de doigts. Les yeux ainsi clos, un doux sourire sur son visage serein, Natsuki aurait pu jurer que Shizuru n'était encore qu'une adolescente, bien plus jeune qu'elle. Trop jeune pour être capitaine. Mais qu'importe. Doucement, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, Natsuki lui retira le calumet, remonta les couvertures sur son corps. Elle hésita à se lever, voulant s'assurer que son sommeil était sans danger. Son souffle était régulier, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Alors, presque à regret, elle quitta la pièce.

.

Le soleil apparaissait à peine à l'horizon que Natsuki s'affairait déjà à briquer le pont. Une besogne qui lui était malheureusement coutumière et elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une sorte de bizutage que d'un réel travail. Mais elle ravala sa mauvaise humeur quand elle vit se diriger vers elle deux silhouettes. Le timonier, Yukino, qui escortait Shizuru.

La capitaine semblait s'être remise, et rien dans son habituel sourire, dans sa démarche nonchalante ne semblait trahir les souffrances de la veille. Un instant, Natsuki se demanda si la capitaine lui en voulait de l'avoir surprise dans un tel état de faiblesses, elle qui d'habitude ne laissait jamais rien paraitre.

Mais lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, elle sentit la main de Shizuru se poser sur son épaule. Un geste presque désinvolte et pourtant quelque chose dans son sourire absent, quelque chose dans son regard pourpre, réchauffa le cœur de Natsuki.

.

.

.


	6. Chapitre 05

_Merci pour les reviews, et sur ce : bonne lecture !_

_._

L'attaque avait été fulgurante et comme l'avait prédit Yukariko, les marins, des anglais cette fois-ci, n'avaient pas opposé de résistance. Les pirates avaient pris possession de la frégate sans réellement combattre et alors que les vaincus étaient faits prisonniers, les deux capitaines s'entretenaient.

Bien qu'elle fût à porté de voix, Natsuki ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de l'échange et c'était Midori qui s'occupait de lui faire une rapide traduction.

« Il veut un duel.

— Ca n'a pas de sens, répondit Natsuki après un temps de réflexion. Pourquoi Shizuru s'y risquerait ? Le navire est déjà à nous. »

L'irlandaise haussa les épaules pour montrer son accord et puis ajouta :

« Mouais, mais elle va quand même accepter. Pour l'honneur, tu comprends, petite? »

Et comme l'avait annoncé la pirate, les deux capitaines s'éloignèrent finalement de quelques pas. Le commandant ennemi fit mine de sortir son pistolet mais d'un geste, Shizuru l'arrêta, désignant son sabre. Le quartier-maître à ses cotés s'esclaffa :

« Lui, j'donne pas cher de sa peau !»

Natsuki rit avec elle, mais seulement pour donner le change. A vrai dire, voir sa capitaine prête à livrer combat lui tordait le ventre d'une étrange peur. Elle se força au calme, du moins en apparence et machinalement porta la main à son arme. Juste au cas où.

Tendue, elle vit les deux chefs se mettre en garde. Shizuru, dans son habituel nonchalance, avait à peine posé sa main sur le bois laqué de son saya tandis que face à elle, l'homme semblait prêt à bondir au moindre geste de la pirate. _Trop nerveux_, songea Natsuki.

Dans une tension palpable, ils restèrent de longues minutes, une éternité pour la brune, à se toiser avant que la patience de l'homme l'emporte.

Il passa à l'attaque et le reste se déroula si brusquement, que la jeune femme crut l'avoir rêvé. Avec une rapidité folle, Shizuru avait dégainé sa propre lame, bloquant le coup adverse dans la foulée alors que le fourreau de bois venait fracasser le crâne du britannique. Étourdi, celui-ci tomba à genoux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir.

Le katana tourbillonna autour de lui, tailla ses deux oreilles. La main pâle de Shizuru s'élança, attrapa à pleine poigne la tignasse brune de son adversaire pour lui renverser la tête. Et dans un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, la recrue vit son capitaine raffermir sa prise et, d'un mouvement fluide, abattre une dernière fois son arme pour trancher le nez du malheureux.

Les cris de joies des pirates ébranlèrent le navire, submergeant totalement les hurlements de douleur du perdant.

« Elle va l'lui faire bouffer ! » glapit une pirate derrière Natsuki et en la saisissant par les épaules : « Regarde ! Regarde ca : elle va l'lui faire bouffer ! »

Et en effet, Shizuru présentait désormais au capitaine déchu son oreille coupée, empalée sur la pointe de son katana.

Mais Natsuki ne participa pas à cette exaltation morbide. Dégoutée, elle se détourna de cette scène, ignorant le regard moqueur de Haruka, pour se diriger vers le _Hime_.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter sur le brigantin, un bruit, juste un chuintement humide, attira son attention et elle releva la tête.

Un jeune homme, guère plus âgé qu'elle lui faisait face. Aussi stupéfait qu'elle par cette rencontre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_ Et puis son regard descendit sur le tromblon qu'il tenait en main.

Ils firent feu en même temps. Le tir du garçon passa à cotés d'elle, sans danger. Son propre tire, par contre, fit mouche.

Le garçon tomba à terre et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Natsuki l'avait rejoint. Sa blessure n'était pas mortelle, et la brune en fut soulagée, un instant. Le temps que Haruka arrive.

« Il devait se cacher dans la calle », la recrue se justifia, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de saisir le gamin par son col pour le trainer vers les autres prisonniers. Mais le maître-canonnier stoppa son geste :

« Non, achève-le.

— Il n'a touché personne. » objecta Natsuki. À vrai dire, elle n'avait guère envie d'obéir et à cet ordre et elle se doutait que Haruka cherchait seulement à la tester. Sa menace n'avait surement rien de sérieux et, ne comptant pas se laisser tourmenter, elle soutint le regard de son supérieur :

« Non, répéta-t-elle avec assurance, il rejoint les autres comme prisonnier, c'est tout.

— Que tu sois une mauviette, passe encore, mais c'gamin a cherché à nous buter, vu ? Et toi, tu le laisse vivre ! T'as aucun honneur Natsuki : t'es vraiment la honte du _Hime_.»

L'insulte la fit rougir de colère. De gêne aussi, car désormais tout l'équipage l'observait avec soin. Attendant sa décision, une décision que Natsuki rebutait à prendre.

« Tue-le. On a aut'chose à faire que d'te voir t'apitoyer sur ce mioche, foutrechien !»

Son regard parcourut le pont, s'arrêtant sur Midori puis sur Shizuru. Cherchant muettement leur aide. Mais aucune des deux femmes n'avait visiblement l'intention d'intervenir. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur le garçon à ses pieds. Il avait arrêté de geindre mais il se perdait dans une étrange litanie, des suppliques probablement, que Natsuki ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Une colère sourde l'envahit soudain.

Contre Haruka qui l'avait piégée. Contre les pirates qui la laissaient faire. Contre ce gamin. Pourquoi avait-il voulu jouer au héros ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester planqué quelques minutes de plus ! C'était lui le seul fautif, lui seul qui l'obligeait à commettre cet acte !

« Foutu con ! rugit-elle, putain de foutu connard ! »

Dans un automatisme aveugle, ses mains s'activèrent à charger son arme. Elle ne prit pas la peine de viser, d'accorder un dernier regard à sa victime, et d'un geste d'une simplicité enfantine, elle appuya sur la détente.

« Tu vois la pleureuse ? C'n'était pas si compliqué que ca. »

Tremblante de rage, elle se retourna, son pistolet encore en main et le canon brulant de l'arme atteignit Haruka en pleine figure.  
Le coup avait été violent mais le maître-canonnier était une brute. A peine sonnée, elle riposta, envoyant valdinguer d'une simple gifle la jeune fille. Un véritable coup de battoire qui sécha Natsuki. A terre, groggy, elle sentit Haruka l'empoigner, prête à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.  
« Ca suffit vous deux. »

La capitaine venait de les rejoindre. Aussitôt la prise sur son col se relâcha et Natsuki tituba en arrière, cherchant à s'éloigner tant bien que mal de son bourreau.  
« La situation ne se prête pas au règlement de compte. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réprimande, plutôt un constat et avec nonchalance, Shizuru effleura du bout des doigts la joue meurtrie de son artilleur. Un geste doux et la rage, peut-être aussi la jalousie, reflua dans les veines de Natsuki.  
« C'n'est rien, réfuta Haruka, juste une égratignure. » D'un mouvement, elle chassa la main de son capitaine. Avec un étrange sourire celle-ci se retourna vers Natsuki:

« Et toi? Tu peux te relever? »

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête, réalisant à peine qu'elle était toujours au sol. Les mains du capitaine se saisirent du haut de son caban, fermement mais avec une certaine précaution, pour la remettre sur pied.

« Quand tu t'attaques à quelqu'un, tache de faire en sorte qu'il ne riposte pas, d'accord ? »

Natsuki grimaça, sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait surtout allusion au garçon. Elle aurait pu mieux viser, le tuer dès la première fois. Et les choses auraient été plus simples. Pour tout le monde. Mais voila, Haruka avait raison: elle était une lâche.

Elle approuva une nouvelle fois par un hochement de tête et les mains de Shizuru quittèrent son habit pour se poser sur ses épaules, lui apportant un semblant de réconfort.

« Et c'est tout? intervint Haruka, une tape sur les doigts et c'est réglé ?! Elle a osé lever la main sur une de ses supérieurs! Et tu laisses passer ca ?!

— Tu viens de me dire que ce n'était rien. » Shizuru contra avec amusement, avant de poursuivre avec sérieux, cette fois-ci:

« Elle t'a frappée, tu l'as frappée. Et Natsuki a l'air plus mal en point que toi. » Un soupire et Shizuru porta à ses lèvres sa pipe éteinte, en mâchouilla l'embout tout en semblant réfléchir. Derrière elle, le corps du garçon était emmené vers les prisonniers et déjà les pirates s'attelaient à vider la cargaison de la frégate. C'était presque comme si les derniers événements – l'exécution du marin, son altercation avec Haruka, étaient d'une parfaite banalité. Shizuru reprit enfin:

« Toutefois Natsuki doit apprendre à respecter ses supérieurs. En dédommagement, elle donnera sa part du butin à Haruka. » Un instant d'hésitation et plus lentement :

« Et pour apprendre à contrôler ses excès de colère, Natsuki sera mise aux fers. »

* * *

Son isolement avait duré deux jours. Deux jours à fond de calle, avec de l'eau et du pain sec, mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Natsuki. Après ce qui c'était passé sur la frégate, elle n'avait guère eu envie de recroiser Haruka. Et même, elle avait eu besoin de rester seule, faire d'une certaine façon le deuil de ce garçon inconnu. Le deuil, aussi, de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été avant d'être embarquée sur le_ Hime_ et que désormais elle ne serait plus.

Sitôt remise en liberté, elle s'était dépêchée d'engloutir le repas proposé par la cuistot, mais elle ne s'était guère hâtée vers ses quartiers, préférant passer la soirée à flâner sur le pont du brigantin.

La nuit était douce et Natsuki, accoudée contre le garde-fou, se demandait si finalement elle n'allait pas dormir pour une fois à la belle étoile. Le regard toujours tourné vers le ciel, elle remarqua Shizuru seulement quand celle-ci l'enlaça.  
Le mousse tressaillit.

Elle s'était peu à peu habituée aux gestes familiers de son capitaine parfois une caresse dans ses cheveux, parfois une main qui se posait au creux de ses reins ou sur ses épaules. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait une telle proximité. La jeune femme pensa un instant à sortir de l'embrassade mais y renonça vite : bien qu'inattendue, l'étreinte avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Mais ca, il était hors de question de l'avouer.  
Elle grogna légèrement, sans chercher pourtant à s'éloigner.  
« Je suis contente de revoir Natsuki, bien qu'elle ait l'air triste ce soir. »  
Elle ne répondit pas et l'étreinte se resserra, l'enveloppant dans un parfum sucré de rhum et doux d'opium. L'odeur de Shizuru.

Le regard de la brune descendit sur les mains nouées sur son ventre. Une accolade chaste. Malgré sa déviance, il n'y avait jamais rien de déplacé dans les gestes du capitaine. Son cœur battait calmement, son souffle était posé et sa voix ne trahissait aucun trouble. C'était peut-être pour ca que Natsuki se sentait en confiance dans ses bras.

Ou bien peut-être parce qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de cette chaleur alors que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait l'impression d'être perdue en plein océan.

« Un peu triste, peut-être, concéda-t-elle finalement.

— C'est en rapport avec ce garçon ? » Shizuru demanda avec précaution et Natsuki hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas par cruauté que nous avons agis ainsi. Un jour ou l'autre tu seras amenée à combattre à nos cotés et il fallait qu'on sache de quoi tu étais capable. »

La capitaine s'arrêta un instant, cherchant peut-être ses mots avant de reprendre dans un murmure : «Tu n'es pas notre prisonnière, Natsuki. Si jamais un jour tu ne veux plus de cette vie, sache que tu pourras toujours retourner chez toi.»

La jeune pirate secoua la tête. Malgré les derniers événements, elle ne regrettait pas sa présence sur le _Hime._ Cet équipage était désormais sa famille, une famille qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas choisie mais qu'elle avait cependant appris à aimer. Et puis de toute façon :

« Il n'y a plus rien, pour moi, là-bas. »

Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère était décédée alors qu'elle avait à peine huit ans. Natsuki avait dû apprendre, par la suite, à survivre en chapardant et dieu merci, elle n'avait jamais été obligée de goûter à la prostitution.

« Plus rien ? Vraiment ?»

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire :

« Peut-être un garçon, alors. »

Takeda, son_ fiancé_, un jeune commis dans un étal de pêche. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, jouant sur les quais et passé un certain âge leurs jeu avaient, disons, évolué. Ce souvenir fit monter en elle une vague mélancolie. Mais Takeda l'avait probablement oublié. Quand elle avait été mise aux arrêts, le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais rendu visite. Et elle se rappelait avoir prié pour qu'il vienne la délivrer, puis les jours passants, elle l'avait maudit et pleuré. Finalement elle s'était faite une raison : avec son corps élancé de nageur, son visage glabre et ses grands yeux rêveurs, Takeda tenait davantage du poète que de l'aventurier. Jamais il n'aurait osé affronter les geôliers.

« Un garçon... » L'étreinte perdit un instant de sa force et Natsuki regretta immédiatement cette chaleur.  
Est-ce qu'au travers de cette embrassade elle recherchait l'affection perdue de son amant? Non, les gestes de Shizuru n'avaient rien d'ambigüe. Et Natsuki le regrettait car ils étaient bien moins maladroits que ceux que lui offrait Takeda.

« Et toi, s'enquit-elle, qu'as-tu quitté? »

La capitaine, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa recrue, mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Je vais te dire un secret : sais-tu comment je me nomme?

— Shizuru… Shizuru Kiyohime.»

Un rire fit écho à ses propos.

« Kiyohime n'est pas mon vrai nom, voyons!» Son rire se tut alors qu'elle reprenait lentement, avec un sérieux soudain :

"Mon vrai nom est Shizuru Fujino. Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de ma famille?"

Natsuki resta stupéfaite : Fujino, la dynastie Fujino, une des branches de la Maison Impérial. Mais comment une proche de l'Empereur, ou du moins quelqu'un qui avait accès à la cours s'était retrouvé capitaine d'un navire de pirate? Pour Natsuki, qui avait toujours vécu dans la misère, cela n'avait aucun sens. Jamais une personne issue de la noblesse ne quitterait le confort de sa condition pour vagabonder sur les sept mers. Jamais de son plein gré du moins.

« Que s'est-il passé?

—J'ai fui.

—Trop dur la vie de princesse? » La plaisanterie avait été acerbe mais Shizuru ne releva pas. Se contenta de souffler, d'une voix encore plus faible que coutume :

« La richesse ne fait pas tout Natsuki. Ne fais même rien quand tu ne possèdes aucune liberté. La vie de princesse est bien plus dure que ce que tu peux croire. Avant même ta naissance, ton existence est régie par des lois et des codes. Des traditions empêtrées dans une gangue ancestrale. Tout est déjà planifié alors lorsque l'enfant vient au monde et qu'il est imparfait...un _bakemono..._»

Sa phrase resta en suspens et Natsuki s'empourpra. C'était ses propres mots, ceux qu'elle avait balbutié la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré le capitaine. Mais Shizuru, bien qu'étrange n'avait rien d'un tel monstre.

« Mon frère aussi est né avec ce défaut. Ces yeux rouges et cette peau trop pâle. Mais un homme peut être imparfait, il trouvera toujours une épouse, transmettra toujours le nom de la dynastie. Pas une femme. Mes parents ont désespéré à trouver un prétendant. Et puis cet homme est arrivé et a proposé à mes parents de m'acheter, de me former pour devenir une _tayū. »_

Un nouveau rire, triste celui-ci, qui vint chatouiller la nuque de Natsuki.

«Une prostituée de luxe, ni plus ni moins mais c'était l'unique solution pour honorer convenable ma famille et mes parents ont bien sûr accepté. L'homme me voulait jeune, dès que j'aurai été une femme faite. Mais je ne pouvais pas...je ne pouvais me plier à ca, tu comprends Natsuki?»

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant désormais la réticence qu'avait eue Shizuru à la "vendre" lors de sa capture. Ses mains se cramponnèrent fermement sur les avant bras de son capitaine, ne sachant plus qui étreignait qui, tandis que Shizuru continuait dans un souffle chaud :

« Alors la nuit où j'ai eu mes premiers sang, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Ce n'était pas aisé et j'avais à peine 12 ans, une enfant qui avait vécu jusque là dans un cocon doré. J'ai mendié, volé, failli mourir plus d'une fois et puis un vieux marin m'a prise en affection. Je suis devenu apprentie sur son navire et j'ai embrassé la carrière de pirate. C'était il y a presque vingt ans..."

Un silence et elle demanda:

« Quel âge as-tu, Natsuki?

— 23 ans, 'fin presque.»

Un rire, peut-être davantage un soupire.

« Si je me souviens bien, à ton âge que j'étais déjà capitaine. Ce n'était qu'un sloop pris à des marchands ivres mais c'était un bon début.»

L'étreinte se desserra complètement et Natsuki sentit son supérieur s'éloigner d'elle.

« Allons, il est tard, on a rien à faire sur le pont.»

Natsuki acquiesça en silence alors que la femme reprenait dans un souffle:

« Raccompagnerais-tu une vieille infirme dans ses quartiers? »

La jeune recrue approuva une nouvelle fois et son capitaine s'appuya sur son bras. Avec un fin sourire, la commandante murmura:

« C'est à ce moment là que tu es censée dire que je ne suis ni vieille ni infirme. Ou du moins me dire quelque chose de gentil.»

Mais Natsuki resta muette, les joues en feu et avec la terrible impression que si elle parlait, elle balbutierait horriblement. Parce que dans la nuit, éclairée par une lune timide, Shizuru n'était ni vieille ni infirme; elle était juste magnifique.

« Ce n'est pas grave », chuchota cette dernière et bien trop vite elles arrivèrent devant la cabine du capitaine. Shizuru dégagea son bras de celui de Natsuki, Natsuki s'avança et Shizuru peut-être surprise se recula. Un instant de malaise, un sourire triste sur les lèvres sombres et la porte en bois se referma.

.

.

.


	7. chapitre 06

_Merci pour les reviews ! (Psycheforeros, espèce de vilain petit troll...)_

.

Le _Hime_ atteignait peu à peu sa destination, mettant fin un long voyage qui avait durée prés de quatre mois. Les Îles de la Providence n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de route et le brigantin se contentait désormais de suivre les côtes.

Postée dans le la vigie en compagnie de Nao, Natsuki appréciait ce changement de régime, moins éreintant que de naviguer en pleine mer et surtout qui offrait davantage de distraction que la vaste étendue de l'océan.

« Regarde. » Nao lui fit passer sa longue-vue et Natsuki observa l'endroit indiqué.

A moins d'un demi-mille, sur l'estuaire, une potence avait été dressée. Deux hommes, à la peau boucanée et aux visages noircis de mouche, y pourrissaient au bout d'une corde.

« Pendu haut et court, s'amusa la rouquine, haut pour être vu de tous et court pour économiser la corde. »

Natsuki sourit à l'adage et lui repassa sa longue-vue.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en notant le regard perplexe de son amie.

— Rien, 'fin je me disais qu'y pas si longtemps que ca, ces deux macchabés auraient suffi à t'filer la nausée. T'as changé.»

Natsuki haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la même jeune femme, un peu naïve, embarquée sur le _Hime_. Sa candeur avait été laissé quelque part dans l'immensité de l'océan et à présent elle pouvait se targuer d'être une véritable pirate.

Elle avait fait sa première bataille, tué son premier homme, reçu ses premiers blessures.

Après le galion espagnol et la frégate anglaise, les forbans avaient croisé la route de deux autres navires. Des français qui avaient rendu les armes sans combattre et des hollandais.

Avec eux ca avait été une autre histoire. Ils avaient préféré faire parler la poudre et Natsuki en portait encore les traces deux sillons douloureux, un à son bras gauche, l'autre à son flanc. Des blessures sans gravité toutefois.

Deux autres pirates n'avaient pas eu cette chance et reposaient désormais dans les fonds silencieux de la mer. Le _Hime_ avait sous-estimé leur adversaire, et sous le feu ennemi, il avait dû abdiquer, préférant la fuite au combat.

Une rage sourde avait perduré chez les pirates et durant de nombreuses nuits, allongée dans son hamac, la brune avait entendu les pleurs étouffés de Nao. Même si ses yeux étaient restés secs, Natsuki n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, songeant qu'il s'en était fallu de peu, quelques centimètres tout au plus, pour qu'elle aussi serve de nourriture aux poissons.

« Oui, finit-elle par admettre, tu as surement raison.»

* * *

Aux premiers jours de l'été, le_ Hime_ avait finalement jeté l'ancre dans la rade de Nassau, une ville de pirate qui brulait de mille feux la nuit et fourmillait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée de truand. Ici, lui avait expliqué Midori, aucun gouvernement n'avait d'autorité. Il y avait bien la flotte anglaise, la Royal Navy, qui essayait avec plus ou moins de succès de se réapproprier l'île, mais pour l'instant les forbans tenaient bon.

C'était donc une véritable nation pirate qui s'était créée dans la mer des Caraïbes, et Nassau en était devenue sa capitale.

Des flibustiers de tout horizons faisaient commerce dans cette ville : des barbaresques de la méditerranées en turban et chausses de soies bouffantes, des boucaniers des Amériques aux visages tatoués, des corsaires anglais en redingotes exubérantes de dentelles et aux barbes tressées. Il y avait des femmes travesties en hommes, des hommes maquillés comme des femmes, et Natsuki avait vite compris que les pirates aimaient se faire voir, jouer sur les apparences pour intimider leurs proies ou les autres pillards.

Cependant, l'équipage du _Hime _n'avait pas besoin de ces artifices pour se démarquer : le seul fait d'être composé uniquement de femme, qui le montrait sans détours, lui apportait un certain cachet.

Et si cela n'était pas suffisant, l'apparence spectrale de leur capitaine suffisait à attirer toutes les attentions.

« C'est à ton tour, Natsuki. » La voix nasillarde de Nao sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées, et avec un sourire d'excuse, elle abattit ses cartes.

« Et bien, commenta Shiho, heureusement que tu tires mieux que tu ne joues.»

Natsuki haussa les épaules, et son attention dériva une nouvelle fois de la partie de carte.

Les deux dernières semaines en mer avait été rudes : entre leurs morts et la fatigue, le moral de l'équipage avait été au plus bas et c'est pour ca que dés que le _Hime _avait accosté dans l'embarcadère de Nassau, la capitaine avait décrété deux jours de quartier libre_. _Une bonne partie de leur fortune personnelle se gaspillerait dans le rhum et la bière, les forbans passeraient des jours à maudire les dieux pour leurs gueules de bois mais pour l'instant, les chopines s'entrechoquaient et les filles entonnaient en chœur des chants de quais avec des navigateurs venus des quatre bouts du monde.

Natsuki, comme les autres, avait eu son compte d'alcool et peut être plus encore. La sensation de la terre ferme sous ses pieds la grisait tout autant que le décor exotique de la ville et elle avait décidément du mal à suivre le jeu en cours.

« J'abandonne,» finit-elle par décréter, et attrapant son verre, elle se calla plus profondément dans sa chaise. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle enfumée et bruyante pour s'arrêter finalement sur son capitaine. Comme à son habitude durant leurs escales, Shizuru était entourée de fille de joies. Rien de surprenant mais cette fois-ci Natsuki sentait poindre en elle une jalousie féroce, exacerbée par l'alcool ingéré. Son regard se fit peut-être plus insistant, mais quoiqu'il en soit Shizuru finit par la remarquer. Elles s'échangèrent un bref sourire, maladroit pour Natsuki et curieux pour Shizuru avant que la capitaine quitte le comptoir, une bouteille en main.

Avec sa démarche chancelante et ses joues plus colorées que de coutume, la recrue comprit que la femme avait également trop bu.

« Pour vous, » annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait leur tablée. Elle déposa une bouteille de rhum avant de prendre appui sur les épaules de Natsuki. Celle-ci s'était figée à ce geste, son cœur battant à tout rompre mais quand elle vit qu'aucune des autres femmes ne semblaient tenir compte de cette intimité, elle se détendit.

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous, Cap'taine ? lui lança Akira, Natsuki laisse tomber la partie.

— Merci, sourit Shizuru, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour cette nuit. »

L'étreinte se resserra un instant, trop brève au gout de Natsuki puisque déjà Shizuru s'éloignait d'elle pour regagner le comptoir.

Gênée, elle constata que Nao la regardait en coin, un rictus moqueur sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Natsuki avec un semblant de contenance.

— Rien, 'fin, je me disais que tu étais drôl'ment rouge tout d'un coup.

— C'est …c'est qu'il fait chaud ici.» Et puis désignant son verre vide, elle quitta la table.

.

Sous prétexte de commander, Natsuki s'était postée au comptoir à quelques pas de Shizuru, mais celle-ci, occupée à converser avec deux prostituées, ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. La brune en profitait donc pour l'observer à la dérobée. La voir caresser distraitement la chevelure soyeuse d'une des courtisanes, poser sa main sur l'épaule dénudée d'une autre pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Des gestes qu'elle avait souvent reproduit avec Natsuki et cette dernière vint à se demander si son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle avait toujours été innocente, si réalité, depuis le début, Shizuru ne flirtait pas avec elle. Au fond, la recrue se doutait que c'était l'alcool qui l'amenait à penser ca mais, en cet instant, elle avait envie d'y croire.

Elle trouva dans son ébriété le courage nécessaire pour aborder son capitaine et c'est sans délicatesse qu'elle repoussa les prostituées pour accoster Shizuru.

« Moi, j't'ferais pas payer. »Les joues enflammées par sa témérité, Natsuki se força à soutenir le regard étonné de sa supérieure_. _Les yeux vermeils de Shizuru papillonnèrent un instant et l'une de ses catins s'éclaffa. La capitaine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et avec précaution :

« A propos de quoi, Natsuki ne me ferait-elle pas payer ? »

La timidité, qui jusque là lui avait fait défaut, revint au galop et cette fois-ci c'est avec embarras qu'elle répondit :

« Pour…pour une nuit…toutes les deux.»

Surprise, la capitaine prit son temps pour répondre, tirant longuement sur sa pipe d'opium, le regard perdu dans son verre de rhum. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle sortit de sa redingote une pièce d'or, l'envoya rouler sur la table à l'intention des prostituées et puis considérant Natsuki :

« Attends-moi dehors, s'il te plait.»

.

A l'extérieur, Natsuki patienta pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant trop si Shizuru lui avait demandé de sortir afin de répondre à sa demande ou si elle n'aillait pas tout simplement se faire blâmer. Et quand elle vit s'avancer dans la ruelle la haute silhouette de son capitaine, elle était déjà prête à bafouiller une excuse.

Mais Shizuru ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Leur premier baiser fut brutal. Un mélange de désir et d'ivresse. Et le second fut plus sauvage encore.

Shizuru était une pirate. Elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait que cela soit par la force, par sa lame ou aux sons des canons.

Et elle voulait Natsuki.

Mais Natsuki n'était plus une ingénue et la fureur du baiser la grisait tout autant. L'audace qui l'avait animée refit surface, décuplée par la fouge de ce premier échange :

« Dans tes quartiers. »

Elle lui intima, mordant à pleine dents cette peau blanche, savourant sa bouche et sa langue.

« Dans tes quartiers. »

Ses mains s'empressèrent sous la lourde veste, s'accrochèrent férocement à la taille de son capitaine qui à demi bousculée n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Entre deux baisers, elle laissa échapper un rire aux accents fêlés, qui redoubla la rage de Natsuki:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire ? »

Et en agrippant sa nuque, plantant ses lèvres contre les siennes :

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a d'drôle ? »

Shizuru l'embrassa de plus belle :

« Natsuki est si passionnée… »

Les doigts fins de la capitaine s'emmêlèrent à ses cheveux :

« Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. »

Elles quittèrent les abords du bar en trébuchant, se rattrapant l'une à l'autre comme deux soulardes, tanguant dans les ruelles sombres de Nassau, heurtant sans ménagements tonneau et caisse de bois, accastillages et bollards d'amarrages. Tant bien que mal elles regagnèrent le_ Hime_, se séparèrent fébrilement le temps de passer devant les matelots de garde avant se rattraper avec voracité.

Enfin la cabine.

D'un geste, Natsuki rejeta la redingote de velours, envoya valdinguer bottes et tricorne dans un coin et s'empressa de délacer son pantalon et son bustier. Gémissante, Shizuru se laissa tomber, nue, sur son lit entrainant dans sa chute une Natsuki complètement ivre de sensation.

De cette peau frissonnante sous le passage de ses mains. De la pointe de ses seins qui se durcissait entre ses lèvres. De la moiteur de sa chair contre ses doigts. Et bientôt Natsuki vint à se sentir trop à l'étroit dans ses propres vêtements. Avec urgence, elle s'en débarrassa et son corps s'écrasa avec force contre celui de l'autre femme. Ses anches roulèrent contre le siennes, elle se pencha, faisant taire d'un baiser le tremblement de ces lèvres, bleuies de poison.

Elle voulait la prendre, comme un homme, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire l'amour à une femme. Qu'importe, elle était prête à relever le défi.

A relever tout les défis.

Et puis soudain, Shizuru prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains. Un geste tendre qui calma la fureur de la brune.

« Doucement.» Shizuru ronronnait presque. Et avec amusement :

« Quelle impatiente tu fais! » Natsuki ne put qu'approuver. D'un mouvement, Shizuru la renversa, prit le contrôle de leurs étreintes.

« Doucement.» Elle répéta, désireuse, alors que ses baisers suivaient la courbe de la mâchoire de la brune, s'aventurant dans son cou avant de remonter pour capturer ses lèvres et ses soupires.

_"Jusqu'au bout du monde"_ lui avait dit un jour la capitaine. Mais cette nuit, dans cette cabine appesantie par la lourde odeur d'opium et par leurs gémissements, son monde se résumait à cette langue qui explorait sa peau et ces mains fines et fortes qui conquéraient son corps.

.

Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel lorsque Natsuki sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Elle avait mal à la tête, se sentait vaguement nauséeuse et à vrai dire elle avait l'impression de n'avoir guère dormi de la nuit. Ce qui était certainement le cas, songea-t-elle alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur les draps de soie.

Les draps du lit du capitaine. Mais un lit qu'elle occupait désormais seule.

Clignant des yeux, elle se redressa. Une lumière tamisée filtrait par les caillebottis et c'est sans mal qu'elle aperçut Shizuru, assise sur un gros fauteuil à deux pas d'elle. Sa pipe était portée à ses lèvres, mais plus aucune fumée n'en sortait et son regard sanglant trahissait une nuit sans sommeil.

Pendant un instant, les deux femmes restèrent silencieusement à se faire face, Shizuru perdue dans ses pensées et Natsuki immobile sur le lit, sans trop savoir comment réagir.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, que cela soit avec un homme et encore moins avec une femme. Elle n'avait connu que Takeda et avec le garçon, ses rapports avaient été différents. Des bafouillages nocturnes, timides et maladroits, entrecoupés de mots d'amours et de promesse d'avenir.

Non, rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Avec Shizuru cela avait été davantage charnel, bien plus excitant aussi. Natsuki avait pour la première fois prit pleinement conscience de son corps de femme, avait pu laisser libre cours à son envie également, sans restriction ou culpabilité. Et après l'effervescence et l'intimité de ce moment, le mutisme de Shizuru la mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle se décida à rompre ce silence:

« Je vais m'en aller. »

La capitaine lui accorda un mouvement de tête, rien de plus. Resta dans sa léthargie alors que Natsuki se dépêchait de trouver ses vêtements, mû par un sentiment d'urgence et d'embarras. Quant elle eut fini de s'habiller, qu'elle fut prête à sortir, Shizuru n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste.

« Bon… j'y vais. » Elle dit gauchement cherchant malgré tout à établir un contact. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Rageuse, elle revint sur ses pas faisant face à son amante d'une nuit. Toujours immobile. Plongée dans une hébétude opiacée. Natsuki grimaça légèrement, comprenant que Shizuru avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à fumer.

Sa colère se dissipa un peu. Elle retira la pipe des doigts inertes de sa capitaine avant de se saisir de ses épaules. Sans ménagement, Natsuki enleva la redingote qui dissimulait sa nudité et l'entraina vers son lit.

« Repose-toi un peu. » Elle lui intima alors qu'elle bordait ses draps. Un doux rire, un peu moqueur lui répondit. Mais Natsuki ne préféra pas s'y attarder. Préféra quitter la cabine au plus vite.

« Merci. »

Elle entendit finalement tandis qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte. Elle hocha la tête, sans savoir si Shizuru la remerciait de son aide ou de la nuit passée ensemble.

.

.

.


	8. chapitre 07

_Merci pour les reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !_

_._

C'était leur dernière soirée dans la ville pirate. Au matin, le _Hime_ reprendrait la route pour quelques semaines afin de faire le tour des iles environnantes et vendre le fruit de leurs pillages, avant de s'installer enfin, le temps de l'hiver, à Nassau. Mais au lieu de profiter une fois encore des bars et autres attractions de la citée portuaire, Natsuki avait préféré rester de garde.

A vrai dire, elle n'était guère descendue du navire depuis cette fameuse nuit, trouvant à chaque fois des prétextes pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Shizuru. Elle avait conscience que son attitude n'était pas mature mais elle ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter.

Parce que Shizuru était son supérieur, parce qu'elle était une femme. Parce que tout cela s'était déroulée bien trop vite, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et au vue de sa réaction, le lendemain, Natsuki se demandait si Shizuru avait eu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Que lui avait-il donc pris d'être si impulsive ?

"Aujourd'hui vivants, demain morts" avaient coutume de dire les pirates. Et avec un tel credo, les forbans n'accordaient que peu de temps aux manières et aux sentiments. Même si Natsuki commençait à adhérer à cette philosophie, elle réalisait qu'elle n'était cependant pas encore prête à en assumer les conséquences. Finalement, sa nuit passée avec Shizuru lui donnait l'impression d'une folle ivresse et elle savait que désormais, elle allait devoir composer avec une sacrée de gueule de bois.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Natsuki se maudit, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur de rester sur le _Hime_, esseulée à ruminer ses pensées. Au moins, en ville avec le reste de l'équipage, elle aurait pu se saouler à mort et tout oublier.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée.

Quelqu'un, sur le ponton, s'avançait vers le brigantin.

« Qui va là ! » lança Natsuki en relevant sa lanterne. Et puis considérant la silhouette :

« Capitaine ?

— Je t'ai connu moins formelle, Natsuki.

— Shizuru », se corrigea-t-elle tandis que la femme montait à bord. Il n'était même pas minuit, et elle ne s'était pas imaginée que Shizuru rentrerait sitôt. Elle avait été plutôt d'avis à penser que la capitaine aurait fini son séjour à Nassau dans les bras d'une putain. Mais alors que Shizuru s'arrêtait à ses cotés, Natsuki remarqua son regard fiévreux.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Je suis juste fatiguée.»

Souffrante aurait été plus exact mais Natsuki ne préféra pas relever. Sans rien ajouter de plus Shizuru s'assit à ses cotés, le dos appuyé contre la coque et le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Elles profitèrent de ce moment de calme, bercées par le ressac des vagues et le grincement des cordages dans le vent. Puis, Natsuki perçut Shizuru bouger prés d'elle, s'installant peut-être plus confortablement, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

« Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de te voir ces derniers jours », elle commença et Natsuki sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

« C'est dommage, j'aurai pu te dire à quel point j'étais désolée…

— C'n'est rien. » Mal à l'aise, Natsuki l'interrompit. « On avait toute les deux bu et…

— Et j'ai aimé cette nuit avec toi, termina Shizuru à voix basse.

— Mais ? »

La brune l'entendit rire doucement à sa question et puis reprendre :

« Mais, je me suis mal conduite ce matin là. C'est de ca que je voulais m'excuser. L'opium me plonge parfois dans des états seconds, que je ne contrôle pas, et je suis désolée que tu m'aies vu ainsi.

— C' n'est rien », répéta une nouvelle fois Natsuki, ne sachant trop si elle était soulagée ou gênée d'avoir cette conversation. La main de Shizuru se posa sur la sienne et Natsuki dirigea son regard vers la femme.

« Il faudra être plus discrète la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

— La prochaine fois ? »

Shizuru parut surprise:

« Tu n'as pas aimé ?

— Si, » admit Natsuki. A ses cotés, Shizuru se redressa prenant appui sur la rambarde de bois. Sa douleur semblait s'être dissipée, ou peut-être masquait-elle simplement mieux sa souffrance. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle affichait de nouveau un air impassible qui renforçait le trouble de Natsuki.

Avec nonchalance, Shizuru prépara sa pipe à opium tout en poursuivant d'un ton égal :

« Il y a une certaine attirance entre nous deux, inutile de le nier et si tout comme moi cette nuit t'as plu, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se priverait de ce genre de plaisir.»

Elle alluma sa pipe et tira une longue bouffée avant de continuer :

« Mais comme je suis capitaine sur ce vaisseau et toi, un simple mousse, je te demanderais de rester discrète sur notre arrangement. »

Natsuki eut un rire nerveux :

« Un arrangement, hein ? Bon sang Shizuru on dirait que t'es entrain de faire du négoce… »

Mais peut-être que c'était vraiment le cas. Un échange de bon procédé, en quelques sortes, qui les contenterait toute les deux. Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

« Je finis mon service d'ici deux bonne heures. »

Les doigts pâles de Shizuru enserrèrent les siens et un sourire fugace, plein de promesses, se dessina sur son visage :

« Bien. »

.

Jamais son tour de garde ne lui avait parut aussi long, et quand finalement un matelot vint prendre la relève, Natsuki se dépêcha de rejoindre la cabine du capitaine.

A l'intérieur, Shizuru l'attendait. Adossée à son secrétaire, un verre de vin à la main et avec sa chemise déjà à demie délacée, elle était plus désirable que jamais.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Shizuru se redressa, attira contre elle Natsuki dans une étreinte bien plus douce que celles qu'elles avaient échangé la nuit précédente. Mais qui n'avait cependant rien d'innocente.

Et quand les mains de la capitaine se glissèrent sous ses vêtements, Natsuki ferma les yeux avec force.

* * *

Le _Hime_ avait finalement quitté Naseau mais la folie de la ville semblait s'être emparée du navire. Aucune des pirates ne paraissaient avoir dessaoulées et Natsuki, partagée entres ses corvées et ses secrets, avait la curieuse impression que le bateau tout entier était ivre.

.

Nao avait bu plus que de raison et vomissait par-dessus bord tandis qu'à ses cotés, Mikoto et Shiho faisaient les comptes de leur fortunes.

« On a jamais été aussi riche qu'ca putain, jamais,» disait Shiho avant de se resservir un godet de rhum. Et Nao se laissant glisser le long du bastingage :

« Tu joues à quoi, Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?»

Mais Natsuki, attrapant à son tour la bouteille d'alcool, avait préféré ignorer sa remarque.

.

Shizuru avait trouvé amusant de se laisser attaquer par un navire corsaire. Le _Hime_ aurait pu lever les voiles, fuir et éviter la confrontation mais histoire de se dégourdir un peu, il avait été décidé que non, le brigantin s'offrirait un petit combat.

« Vous êtes folles, » avait gémi Natsuki alors que les corsaires fonçaient vers elles.

« Ta gueule, lui avait rétorqué Haruka, va pleurer ailleurs, tu veux ? »

Mais Natsuki n'avait pas pleuré et avait pris part à la bataille.

Et tandis que les pirates chassaient les derniers assaillants, Shizuru l'avait attrapée par la taille pour l'entrainer plus loin, à l'abri du regard de son équipage.

Son baiser avait le gout du sang et de la poudre mais Natsuki s'était laissée faire. N'avait rien dit non plus quand la main de la capitaine s'était aventurée entre ses cuisses, la caressant à travers le tissu rêche de son pantalon. L'abordage, bien que bref, avait également enflammé ses sens et Shizuru aurait bien pu la prendre là, sans plus de manière, que Natsuki n'aurait rien trouvé à redire. Mais la capitaine avait mis fin à l'échange, au plus grand damne de la recrue.

.

« Je prends la petite avec moi,» avait décrété Midori. Ensemble elles étaient montées sur un navire français pour revendre des vases de porcelaine.

« Tu dis rien, tu prends juste un air concerné et tu gardes ta main sur ton arme. »

Natsuki n'avait rien dit. Et alors qu'elles regagnaient le _Hime_ :

« C'est bien, tu n'as rien laissé paraitre, à croire que t'as fait ca toute ta vie ! »

Le cœur de Natsuki était sur le point d'exploser.

.

« Tu es toujours aussi maigre qu'un clou, » lui faisait remarquer Shizuru en baladant un doigt paresseux sur ses hanches saillantes. Vexée, Natsuki avait gardé le silence.

Le lendemain, alors que tout l'équipage était réuni sur le pont pour recevoir sa ration matinale, Shizuru s'était arrêtée à ses cotés, sous prétexte de lui parler de manœuvres. Et pour discrètement verser une bonne partie de son écuelle dans la sienne.

.

« Tu vas où encore ? lui demandait Nao d'une voix âpre de sommeil.

— Prendre l'air, t'occupe.

— En pleine nuit ?

— T'occupe, d'accord ? »

Natsuki s'était glissée hors de l'entrepont pour rejoindre la cabine du capitaine. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir attendu et dormait déjà. A regret, elle avait refermé la porte pour regagner ses quartiers.

« Si t'as pas sommeil, Natsuki, prend donc un tour de garde. »

.

Malgré ce que voulait lui faire croire Shizuru, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue passagère, ca passera.» La capitaine la rassurait tandis que Natsuki épongeait son front couvert de sueur.

« Soit gentille, donne un moi un peu de vin noir et viens donc te coucher. »

Natsuki lui avait servi son poison et s'était glissée dans les draps. Shizuru, tremblante, s'était réfugiée contre elle et Natsuki avait compris que l'état de santé du capitaine ne s'améliorerait jamais.

.

Miyu était assise sur le cabestan, fumant une sèche et prés d'elle, Alyssa s'occupait de nettoyer minutieusement son arme.

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est entrain de devenir fou. » Natsuki avait soufflé en passant à ses cotés. Miyu lui avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaule :

« On est toute fatiguée de la longue traversée et on a qu'une hâte : se poser pour l'hiver. Les nerfs lâchent, on décompresse comme on peut. »

Et puis avec un sourire en coin :

« Et toi, Natsuki qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te détendre ? »

.

« Je peux essayer ? » avait demandé Natsuki. Hésitante, Shizuru lui avait tendu sa pipe à opium.

« Assis toi sur le lit, ca sera plus confortable. » Elle s'était ensuite glissée derrière elle, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Aspire doucement, juste un tout petit peu pour commencer. »

Natsuki avait recraché la fumée en toussant, sous les rires de Shizuru.

« Je crois que c'est trop fort pour moi. » Elle lui avait repassé la pipe mais Shizuru s'était contentée de la reposer sur sa table de chevet.

« Plus tard. » Elle lui avait dit avant de l'embrasser. Finalement, l'opium avait bien meilleur gout sur les lèvres de son amante.

.

Natsuki était de corvée sur le pont, occupée une fois de plus à le briquer. Haruka s'était arrêtée un instant, la toisant de toute sa hauteur :

« T'as beau croire ce qu'tu veux, gamine, tu seras jamais une vraie pirate. Et si les dieux sont bons, tu mourras avant la fin de l'été et foutrechien j'espère qu'ils le sont ! »

Natsuki n'avait rien dit, se concentrant sur son travail. Mais elle avait vu rouge quand un crachat s'était écrasé prés d'elle, manquant de l'atteindre.

« Laisse, ignora-la. » Nao lui avait intimé. Natsuki avait serré son racloire, si fort, à s'en faire péter les jointures et elle avait ravalé sa colère.

.

Même durant leurs ébats, Shizuru n'élevait jamais la voix et parfois Natsuki le regrettait. Elle aurait voulu que ses gémissements deviennent des cris de plaisir. Des cris qui auraient retenti dans tout le _Hime_ et prouver ainsi que Shizuru était sienne.

Mais jamais la capitaine n'élevait la voix et Natsuki devait se contenter de soupirs alanguis et de mots susurrés.

.

Pour s'exercer au tir, Haruka avait cru bon de prendre pour cible une barque de pêcheurs. Le tir avait pulvérisé l'embarcation et ses occupants. Après réflexions, Shizuru l'avait collée toute une journée en fond de calle.

.

Une odeur de brulée avait réveillé Natsuki.

Shizuru était assise prés d'elle, sur le rebord du lit. La braise de sa pipe était tombée au sol et c'était avec un amusement tranquille que Shizuru regardait les franges de son tapis se consumer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! » Natsuki s'était saisie du broc d'eau pour éteindre le début d'incendie.

« Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ou pas. » Shizuru avait rétorqué avec calme. « Je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau. »

Ce constat avait dû lui plaire car elle avait eu un rire, fou et dangereux, tout en reprenant d'une voix altérée par la drogue : « je suis le capitaine, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. »

.

Mashiro n'avait plus de rhum : Akane avait cassée malencontreusement sa dernière bouteille. Les deux femmes s'étaient battues. Mikoto avait chapardé de la nourriture dans la cambuse, Yukariko voulait la faire fouetter, Mai s'y était opposée les deux femmes s'étaient également battues.

.

Leur destination, Port Royal, se profilait enfin à l'horizon.

* * *

A bout de souffle, Natsuki se permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Shizuru venait de poser sa tête sur son ventre. Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules, et vinrent fébrilement s'emmêler dans la chevelure blême.

« Tu te mets dans de ces états, » plaisanta son amante et Natsuki lui répondit d'un rire rauque. A regret, elle sentit Shizuru rouler sur le cotés et quitter le lit. Elle avait beau se moquer, la capitaine paraissait tout aussi haletante qu'elle et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Elle revint prés d'elle avec deux coupes de vin :

« On ne t'avait jamais fait ca, avant ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête, prit une gorgée de vin. Une caresse dans les cheveux ébènes, et puis toujours aussi amusée :

« Tu as eu une vie bien triste dans ce cas là.

— Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose était possible, » lui avoua Natsuki avant de lui confisquer son verre et de la renverser sur le matelas. Assise au dessus d'elle, la brune laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau diaphane de son capitaine, suivant les lignes tendues de son cou, la rondeur de ses seins. Doucement, elle effleura les myriades de cicatrices qui constellaient le corps de la femme. Des larges arabesques qui venaient lécher ses épaules et ses côtes, des coups de fouets probablement. D'autre plus fine qui striaient ses bras, les morsures d'une lame surement. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, caressant des marques étoilées, des impactes de plomb peut-être.

Alors que Natsuki allait lui en demander l'origine, Shizuru attrapa sa main. La porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser sa paume brulée.

« On a celle-ci en commun, » s'amusa-t-elle. Et troublée, Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête.

Que ressentaient-elles, les prostituées, en découvrant le corps meurtrie de son amante ? Du dégout ou bien de la compassion ?

Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser ces femmes, se rassura la recrue, car elle était bien la seule à connaitre les différentes facettes de la commandante.

Jamais aucune putain n'avait partagé avec Shizuru autre chose que son lit. Jamais aucune n'avait connu à ses cotés l'exaltation du combat, l'ivresse de la victoire. Jamais aucune n'avait traversé les océans en sa compagnie, braver les tempêtes et affronter les canicules. Mais, est-ce que tout cela avait vraiment de l'importance pour Shizuru? Faisait-elle une réelle différence entre Natsuki et ses prostituées ? N'était-elle pas qu'une conquête de plus pour sa capitaine?

Celle-ci libera sa main, continuant de l'observer avec une patience de chat :

« Tu me fais languir. »

Et Natsuki se pencha vers elle, tachant d'oublier ses doutes dans un baiser. L'embrassa si fort que Shizuru en gémit.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Quand elle était seule avec sa capitaine, elle voulait maintenir l'illusion que Shizuru lui appartenait. Faire taire sa peur de la voir partir avec une autre femme, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver à la prochaine escale, mais pour l'instant elle se refusait d'y songer.

.

.

.

_« Aujourd'hui vivants, demain morts, que nous importe d'amasser ou de ménager, nous ne comptons que sur le jour que nous vivons et jamais sur celui que nous allons vivre» __Olivier Oexmelin_


	9. chapitre 08

_Merci pour les comm' et de suivre cette fiction._

_._

Natsuki avait fini son service depuis longtemps et patientait désormais à couvert devant la cabine de Shizuru. Cela faisait prés d'une heure qu'elle et ses officiers s'étaient enfermées dans ses quartiers et Natsuki se doutait que quelque chose clochait.

Dans la matinée, le _Hime _avait accosté à Port Royal, pourtant Shizuru n'avait pas permis à son équipage de rejoindre la terre ferme. Seule Midori et Miyu s'étaient rendues dans la ville portuaire et dés qu'elles étaient entrées, à la tombée de la nuit, les deux femmes suivies de Haruka et d'Akira avaient rejoint leur capitaine pour s'entretenir à huis-clos.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, la porte de la cabine finit par s'ouvrir et les quatre officiers du _Hime_ en sortirent, la mine dépitée. Elles passèrent devant Natsuki sans l'apercevoir et dès qu'elles disparurent sur le pont du navire, Natsuki toqua à la porte de son capitaine.

« Entrez.»

Natsuki poussa le vantail et pénétra dans la pièce. A la lumière tamisée d'une lanterne, elle entraperçut, dans le capharnaüm des lieux, des cartes jetées sur le secrétaire ainsi que cinq verres et une bouteille de vin largement entamée.

Shizuru, assise sur son lit, avait l'air plus soucieuse que jamais. Pourtant, elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres bleues quand la jeune femme la rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. Shizuru lui répondit avec un mouvement d'épaule, presque désinvolte :

« Des mauvaises nouvelles.

— C'est-à-dire ? hasarda Natsuki, tu veux en parler ? »

Et tout en passant ses doigts entre les mèches sombres :

« Rien de bien important, le nouveau gouverneur des Bahamas qui fait du zèle : le mois dernier, il a fait arrêter et pendre tout l'équipage de _L'Ecumeur_. Et cette semaine, c'est ceux du _Black Emerald_ qui ont eu droit à la potence. Deux navires en un mois, il ne perd décidément pas de temps. »

Les caresses descendirent de la chevelure à la gorge avant de commencer à délacer la chemise de sa recrue. La brune stoppa néanmoins son geste :

« Attends. Ca veut dire quoi ca pour le _Hime_ ? On est en danger…

— Nous sommes des pirates, Natsuki. Evidemment que nous sommes en danger. Nous le sommes toujours,» s'amusa Shizuru et puis avec un peu plus de sérieux :

« Beaucoup de choses risque de changer en effet, mais nous aviserons le moment venu. Je ne veux pas que nous nous alarmons pour rien.» Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser désireux et entreprit de faire glisser le vêtement de son amante sur ses épaules. Mais une fois de plus, Natsuki l'arrêta :

« J'suis pas d'humeur ce soir, elle s'excusa.

— Pourquoi es-tu passée dans ce cas là? » Et voyant l'air contrit de Natsuki :

« Il y a un problème ?

— Non. Je voulais juste te voir, discuter un peu. »

_Comme avant,_ elle faillit ajouter. Mais qu'elle était leur relation d'avant ? Quelques confidences. Quelques gestes d'affections quand Natsuki avait eu besoin de réconfort. Rien de plus finalement.

« Discuter… » Shizuru était si perplexe que Natsuki faillit revenir sur sa décision.

« Si tu veux, bien sûr.» Elle dit précipitamment et sans un mot, Shizuru se leva pour leur servir du vin. Natsuki l'avait suivie et son regard descendit sur une des cartes mis en avant sur l'écritoire. Elle figurait des archipels et les pirates y avaient ajouté quelques annotations des flèches, des croix, des drapeaux britanniques.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Shizuru eut l'air soudain embarrassée :

« Ca ne concerne que mes officiers, Natsuki.»

Mais en voyant la mine vexée de sa recrue, elle précisa :

« Ce sont les Caraïbes.

—C'est immense, » s'étonna Natsuki.

Cette fois-ci, la capitaine rit de bon cœur et dégagea de l'amas de paperasse un mappe monde. Du doigt, elle pointa une multitude d'ilot presque insignifiant :

« Regarde, tu vois ce n'est pas si grand que ca. » Elle fit tourner la sphère, laissant son doigt retracer le parcours du_ Hime_ sur le globe :

« Et là, c'est le Japon. »

Mais Natsuki ne l'écoutait pas, son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur la carte de l'archipel et sur la flotte anglaise qui semblait en prendre possession.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Shizuru lui murmura sans doute consciente du trouble de sa compagne et celle–ci se força à sourire :

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance. »

Une étrange mélancolie se dessina sur le visage exsangue de Shizuru tandis que ses mains se posaient une nouvelle fois sur la chemise de Natsuki mais pour la renouer, cette fois-ci.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour cette nuit. Des comptes à reprendre, des dépenses à vérifier…

— Je vais m'en aller, » comprit à regret Natsuki.

Un dernier sourire, un baiser trop bref au gout de la brune et celle-ci quitta la cabine.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'équipage du _Hime _avait obtenu la permission de descendre sur la terre ferme.

Entre le chargement des victuailles, les ventes de leurs dernières marchandises et les réparations à effectuer sur le vaisseau, la journée s'était écoulée rapidement et le soir venu, les pirates s'étaient retrouvés dans une gargote des plus réputées de Port Royal.

Ici, les forbans étaient davantage craints qu'à Nassau, Natsuki l'avait vite compris quand le patron des lieux s'était présenté à elles, les bras chargés de bouteille pour acheter leurs sympathies.

« Foutu imbécile, » s'était moquée Midori mais pourtant elle avait empoché les boissons sans rien dire et s'était appropriée la plus grande table du bar pour son équipage.

Il était prévu que le _Hime_ resterait à quai seulement jusqu'au lendemain et chacune voulait profiter au mieux de la soirée. Les chopes tournaient, les parties de cartes s'enchainaient, les discussions allaient bon train et la plupart des filles comptaient bien finir leur nuit dans les bras d'un marin de passage.

Même Shizuru s'était jointe à leur table, et Natsuki avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à essayer de se rapprocher de son capitaine, discutant avec une, piquant la place d'une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus qu'à deux chaises de son amante.

Mais, sans même l'apercevoir, Shizuru s'était levée pour rejoindre une autre jeune femme. Une étrangère, une anglaise peut-être. Encore une putain, surement.

Evidement que Natsuki savait qu'à un moment donné cela devait arriver mais, étrangement, elle avait toujours espéré que Shizuru ne lui fasse pas cet affront. Dégoutée du comportement de son capitaine, elle ne parvint pourtant pas à quitter des yeux les deux femmes, les observant sans plus de retenue.

Allait-elle vraiment partir avec cette inconnue ? Alors qu'elle savait que Natsuki n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle ? Et elle, Natsuki, allait-elle rester là à rien faire ? A la regarder l'humilier de la sorte ?

« Quoi que t'aies en tête, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Nao venait de s'assoir à ses cotés, affichant son arrogance habituelle. Et agacée par la remarque de son amie, Natsuki répliqua :

« T'sais même pas ce que j'veux faire.

—Mais j'sais que t'as trop bu pour avoir une idée valable. »

La jeune femme avait sans doute raison mais cela n'empêcha pas Natsuki de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers sa capitaine.

Ses doigts se nouèrent autours de son poignet avec brutalité.

« A quoi tu joues ! » Elle cracha à son attention et Shizuru surprise par cette altercation resta interdite.

« A quoi tu joues, hein ? » Sa poigne se resserra, l'attirant vers elle dans le but de l'embrasser à la vue de tous. De leur faire comprendre que Shizuru était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Mais la capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

D'un mouvement, elle se dégagea de son emprise attrapant par la même occasion son bras pour le lui tordre violement dans le dos. De surprise et de douleur, Natsuki laissa échapper un cri et en un instant, toute l'attention du bar se tourna vers elles.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Haruka et vu son air mauvais, elle espérait que cela soit le cas, histoire de foutre une bonne correction à la recrue.

« Non, souffla Shizuru. Non, mais je crois que Natsuki a trop bu. Je crois qu'elle va attendre sagement dehors le temps de reprendre ses esprits. »

Mortifiée, Natsuki n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

.

Assise prés de l'entrée, Natsuki attendait sans trop savoir si elle devait être en colère contre elle-même ou contre Shizuru. Son bras était encore endolori mais ce n'était rien face à la peine qu'elle ressentait de s'être fait ainsi rejeter. Elle serra les dents, réprimant ses larmes en imaginant, qu'en ce moment même, Shizuru devait s'offrir du bon temps en compagnie d'une putain.

Une veste, jetée sur ses épaules, la sortit de son amertume. C'était son caban, oublié dans le bar.

« Merci Nao, lâcha-t-elle sans lever la tête, mais s'il t'plait ne dis rien. T'avais raison et j'aurais dû t'écouter, pas la peine de m'faire la morale, d'accord ?

— C'est Shizuru.»

Natsuki ne sut quoi dire.

« Tu me raccompagnes sur le _Hime_.»

C'était un ordre et Natsuki ne chercha pas à le discuter, même si elle aurait préféré encore un moment de solitude, voire en découdre avec Haruka pour apaiser sa rancœur. Sans un mot, elle se redressa et emboita le pas à sa capitaine.

Dans un silence oppressant, elles traversèrent les ruelles crasseuses et parsemées de taudis bigarrés qui composaient la ville de Port Royal, regagnèrent peu à peu l'embarcadère et les lieux d'amarrage du _Hime._ Finalement, alors que le brigantin était à porté de vu, Shizuru ralentit son allure et puis, sans crier garde, s'appuya contre la caisse d'un chargement avant de s'affaisser au sol.

Natsuki s'était également arrêtée, surprise, peut-être inquiète, du malaise de son capitaine. Le rire un peu fou de Shizuru la rassura :

« Tu vois, je me suis également faite mal. » Elle déclara simplement, et Natsuki les poings enfoncés dans sa veste, la tête baisée, ne trouva rien à répondre. A vrai dire, elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction de voir sa capitaine aussi mal en point. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et, malgré sa faiblesse, Shizuru soutint le regard rageur de sa recrue.

« J'te comprends pas Shizuru, l'accusa Natsuki, Je n'comprends pas : pourquoi tu vas voir des putes alors que j'suis là ? J'suis plus assez bien pour toi, c'est ca ? »

Toujours ce même amusement et de colère, elle happa le col de son supérieur. Shizuru ne fit pour rien pour se défendre, se moquant encore de la jeune femme :

« Natsuki sait pourquoi je paie les prostituées?

—Pour…pour passer la nuit avec ? » Elle répondit. C'était quoi cette question ? Ca n'avait décidément aucun sens.

« Pour passer la nuit avec… répéta doucement Shizuru. Peut-être que Natsuki a déjà entendu cette histoire, mais il y a quelques années alors que le _Hime _avait subi de grave avaries, j'ai dû faire halte le temps de l'hiver dans un petit village vers la province de Honshu. L'armateur avait une fille, de mon âge et très vite nous sommes liées l'une à l'autre. Elle s'appelait Tomoe, mais je crois que cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Natsuki relâcha sa prise, intriguée. Cette histoire lui rappelait celle que lui avait un jour contée Mai.

« Quand le printemps est venu, poursuivit la capitaine, j'ai décidé de reprendre la mer, le _Hime_ était en état de naviguer et le temps, clément. Seulement cette jeune femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait et moi aussi je l'ai aimée. Comme une pirate cependant, c'est à dire avec sincérité et passion mais seulement le temps d'une escale. »

La main de Shizuru s'était portée au visage de la brune retraçant le contour de ses lèvres dans une douce caresse, et celle-ci savait que ces derniers mots lui étaient également destinés. La main quitta sa joue pour se poser sur son épaule et Shizuru continua à voix basse, si basse que Natsuki dut se pencher davantage pour l'entendre :

« A l'époque, j'avais toujours deux pistolets avec moi, chargés au cas où. Et lors de notre dernière nuit et bien…et bien, alors que je me reposais, elle s'est saisie de mes armes. Avec la première elle a fait feu, sur moi. Dans le ventre. Et avec la deuxième… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, souriant tristement :

« Avec le second pistolet, elle a mis fin à ses jours. Ma blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais suffisamment sérieuse pour m'obliger à rester un mois alitée. Je n'ai pas voulu. J'ai repris la mer, le matin même, et cette blessure ne s'est jamais vraiment guérie. Un jour ou l'autre, elle me tuera et en attendant, elle se contente de me torturer. Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité, n'est-ce pas ?… Natsuki sait pourquoi je paie des prostituées ? reprit-elle avec une certaine tendresse. Pour passer une nuit en leur compagnie et seulement une nuit. C'est plus simple, sans ambigüité et toutes deux nous y trouvons notre compte.

—Pourtant, avança Natsuki d'une voix rauque. Pourtant moi, tu ne m'as pas payée.

— Et ca a été une erreur. »

Une erreur…

Une erreur c'est tout ce qu'elle représentait pour Shizuru ? Un instant, elle oublia sa peine, laissant sa colère refluer dans ses veines. Ne demandant qu'à gifler ce visage si serein. Mais Shizuru s'était déjà redressée, plaquant Natsuki contre la façade de bois pourri. Son front brulant s'était appuyé contre le sien, et sa respiration, saccadée, venait frôler ses lèvres.  
Les mains de Natsuki s'étaient posées sur les épaules de sa capitaine, pour la repousser. Pourtant, désormais ses doigts étreignaient fiévreusement le velours de sa veste.  
Bon sang que lui arrivait-il? Plus que tout elle voulait que cette femme arrête de se jouer d'elle. Mais tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, tandis que ses mains pâles enserraient son visage dans une étreinte possessive, Natsuki aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'elle l'embrasse.  
Tremblante, elle se humecta les lèvres, prête à céder à son désir, prête à céder une nouvelle fois aux avances de Shizuru.

Mais celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits. Au plus grand désarroi de Natsuki, ses mains se placèrent sur les siennes pour lui faire lâcher prise. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement, Natsuki cherchant à la retenir encore un peu mais Shizuru se recula.

S'éloigna.

L'intimité de cet instant avait été rompu et Natsuki se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'était brisée entre elles.  
« Et maintenant? elle demanda à contrecœur.  
— Que veux-tu dire?  
— Pour nous...J'ai besoin de savoir où ca nous mène.»  
Les yeux de Shizuru se fermèrent et comme accablée, elle reprit appui sur une caisse en bois. Lentement, elle sortit sa pipe à opium et la porta à ses lèvres sans pour autant l'allumer. Une manie qui trahissait sa nervosité, et Natsuki qui commençait à la connaitre, sut que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.  
« Nulle part, Natsuki. Je suis désolée.»  
Les mots étaient sincères, Natsuki le savait: Shizuru était réellement désolée. Mais cela n'allégeait en rien la peine et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait.  
« J'aurai mieux fait d'être une putain, cracha-t-elle, au moins tu m'aurais accordée un peu plus d'attention.  
« Tu... » Shizuru n'acheva pas sa phrase. Se contenta de mordiller doucement l'embout de sa pipe. Dans ses yeux pourpres, Natsuki pouvait y lire de la tristesse et autre chose, de la colère ou peut-être de l'agacement. Elle ne savait trop. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.  
« Tu as raison, acheva-t-elle. Ca n'rimait à rien. »

Shizuru hocha la tête :

« Retournons au navire, tu veux bien ?

— Non, j'préfère rester seule un moment. »

La capitaine la considéra, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage et puis :

« Je te raccompagne sur le _Hime_. C'est un ordre.» Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire étrange, presque désinvolte et Natsuki réalisa que pour cette femme, cette conversation ne l'affectait en rien. Ses poings se serrèrent. Rien sur ce navire ne semblait jamais avoir de l'importance. Les pillages, les morts, les bagarres et les sentiments. Cela se passait dans une indifférence générale, comme si la réalité n'avait aucune emprise sur les pirates. Et Natsuki, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à ces femmes, ne voulait plus devenir comme elles. Comme Shizuru. Un fantôme qui errait sur les océans, sans attaches. Incapable d'aimer.

Haruka avait raison, elle était trop sensible, trop lâche pour être réellement une pirate et Shizuru venait de lui en donner la preuve :

« Je…je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Sa supplique était enfantine, elle le savait et par-dessus tout elle était irréalisable. Le Japon ne faisait pas commerce avec les Amériques et les occidentaux aucun navire ne ferait route vers chez elle. Au mieux, elle pouvait espérer rejoindre les Indes ou la Chine à bord d'un bâtiment britannique. Et encore, ne parlant que sa langue natale, le voyage était des plus incertains. Mais à cet instant, son seul souhait été de retrouver des lieux et des visages familiers. Peut-être même revoir Takeda, redonner une chance à leur couple et surtout oublier cette maudite vie de forban.

Elle se reprit, avec davantage de lucidité :

« Quand le _Hime_ reviendra dans les mers du Japon, je quitterai le navire.

— Ca ne sera pas avant des mois, Natsuki.» La voix de Shizuru était enrouée, étrangement altérée, et pour une fois son visage trahissait une sorte d'étonnement sincère. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'une de ses pirates décidait de quitter le _Hime_. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que Natsuki se serait contenté de cette décision. Que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre les deux femmes. Mais Natsuki n'avait plus envie de jouer :

« Ca me va. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se détourna de la capitaine, entama le retour vers le _Hime_. Derrière elle, elle sentait la présence de Shizuru, mais aucune des deux ne rompirent le silence pesant.

Tout avait été dit.

.

.

.


	10. chapitre 09

_Merci pour les reviews et désolée pour le shiznat…les commentaires m'ont bien fait rire en tout cas._

_Sixti-ne : navrée, faudra attendre la suite avec le commun des mortels ;)_

.

Le _Hime_ avait levé l'ancre depuis trois jours. Le temps était lourd, prêt à l'orage et une brume dégueulasse persistait au dessus des eaux, comme un vieux relent de vomissure. Le navire semblait stagner et cela n'arrangeait en rien la morosité de Natsuki.

Dès qu'elles avaient quitté Port Royal, la jeune femme s'était débrouillée pour éviter sa capitaine. De toute manière son caractère exécrable, depuis ce soir là, l'avait recluse en cuisine où seule Mai, avec une patience toute maternelle, semblait pouvoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur.

Alors que la nuit était entrain de tomber sur les mers de Caraïbes, Natsuki et Nao s'affairaient de nettoyer les gamelles du coq. Un coup à la porte interrompit leur travail. C'était un matelot, qui s'adressa directement à Mai :

« La cap'taine ne peut pas venir, tu lui fait passer son repas s'il t'plais ? »

Un hochement de tête de la part du cuistot puis se tournant vers Natsuki :

« Tu t'en charges.

— J'n'aimerai mieux pas.» La recrue souffla et Mai, surprise :

« C'est un ordre Natsuki, je te demande pas si tu veux ou pas. »

Rougissante de colère et d'embarras, la brune s'apprêta à se défendre mais Nao la devança :

« Je n'vois pas pourquoi ca serait toujours moi qui m'colle au nettoyage alors que Natsuki peut aller prendre l'air sur le pont ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Mai de contester, elle se saisit d'une écuelle et sortit des cuisines. Avec soulagement, Natsuki reprit donc son travail comme si de rien n'était. Mais la cuisinière ne semblait pas de cet avis :

« Tu m'expliques ?

— De quoi ?

— Ta mauvaise humeur, ton comportement vis à vis de Shizuru, lista Mai. Tu n'as jamais été très causante, Natsuki, mais en ce moment tu bats des records. Et puis c'est quoi la scène que tu viens de m'faire ? Depuis des semaines c'est toi qui t'occupes d'apporter les repas de la capitaine, et jusqu'à présent ca t'convenais bien, non ? »

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Natsuki se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« Elle t'a fais tourner la tête, c'est ca ? » Mai poursuivit d'une voix plus douce, pensant deviner le trouble de la jeune femme.

« Tourner la tête ?

— Tu as le béguin pour Shizuru », lui expliqua-t-elle et devant la mine effarée de Natsuki :

« C'est plutôt une jolie femme, ca peut se comprendre.

— T'y es pas Mai.

— Allons, plaisanta celle-ci, ne me dis pas le contraire : tu rougis dés qu'on parle d'elle, tu la dévores du regard chaque fois que tu la croises !

— Non Mai, Natsuki l'interrompit faiblement, non c'est plus compliqué que ca.»

Elle se tut un instant. Shizuru lui avait fait promettre de rien dire quant à leurs rapports. Oui, mais voila : leur relation, leur arrangement comme l'avait si joliment nommé Shizuru, était terminée.

« On a eu une liaison, toutes les deux. » Elle annonça avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix, comme une revanche sur son capitaine. Mais très vite son assurance retomba.

« Mais…mais elle m'a dit que ca menait nulle part. »

Face à elle, Mai grimaça légèrement :

« Oh, Natsuki… » Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Mais comme as-tu pu croire qu'il en serait autrement ? »

Mortifiée, la recrue sentit son sang refluer dans son visage tandis que la cuistot poursuivait avec compassion :

« Ca me surprend qu'elle ne t'ait pas dévoilée clairement ses intentions. Mais quoiqu'il en soit Natsuki, je te pensais un peu plus futée que ca pour les deviner. Et quand bien même: jamais tu n'aurais dû répondre à ses avances : c'est notre capitaine, ca ne se fait pas.»

La gêne de Natsuki augmenta. Parce que c'était elle qui avait fait des propositions à sa supérieure, c'était elle qui s'était fourvoyée dans ses sentiments. Malgré sa rancœur envers Shizuru, Natsuki devait reconnaître que jamais la femme ne lui avait menti sur la nature de leur relation. C'était Natsuki, dans sa candeur habituelle, qui s'était imaginé vivre une romance. Rien de plus. La brune savait qu'elle était la seule responsable de cette situation mais le savoir n'arrangeait pas son humeur bien au contraire.

« Parle lui, proposa Mai, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Vous êtes toute les deux des adultes, vous trouverez bien une solution à ce problème.»

Natsuki secoua la tête, dépitée :

« On en a déjà parlé. »

Elle se détourna de la cuistot et son éponge en main, entreprit de poursuivre son travail sans préciser qu'elle avait pour projet de quitter le _Hime_.

.

A la fin de son service, Nao l'attendait sur le pont, une cigarette maladroitement roulée aux lèvres. Avec un demi-sourire, elle en proposa également une à son amie qui s'empressa d'accepter.

« Chie et Aoi font une partie de carte, lâcha la rouquine avec flegme, allons leur faire cracher un peu de thunes, tu veux ? »

Natsuki approuva d'un hochement de tête, surprise que Nao n'essaie pas de lui tirer les vers du nez, comme à son habitude. Puis, elle comprit :

« Tu…tu le savais ? »

Nao lui répondit dans un rire :

« Evidement : on peut pas dire que tu sois discrète ! » Avant d'ajouter, plus amical :

« Tu veux en causer ? »

Natsuki refusa. Mai lui avait déjà fait comprendre à quel point elle avait été naïve et elle ne tenait pas à ce que Nao en rajoute une couche.

« C'est toi qui vois, reprit celle-ci, mais faut quand même que tu m'disses un truc.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le _Capitaine Chuchotis_, commença la jeune femme d'un ton goguenard, elle est vraiment blanche d'partout ?

— Nao ! » s'offusqua Natsuki et puis d'esquisser un sourire : son amie arrivait finalement à lui faire retrouver le moral.

« Va lui demander toi-même ! »

* * *

Le brouillard avait fini par se dissiper pour laisser place à une tempête. Un orage tropical comme lui avait expliqué Midori. C'était courant à cette période de l'année, rien d'alarmant pour le _Hime_ mais Natsuki avait passé deux jours dans l'entrepont, malade, à vomir à chaque houle qu'affrontait le brigantin.

Finalement, au deuxième soir, la mer avait paru se calmer offrant enfin du répit à le jeune recrue. Elle en avait alors profité pour rejoindre les autres filles sur le pont du navire.

Une atmosphère légère y régnait et malgré les quelques quolibets qu'elle se récolta, Natsuki appréciait ce début de soirée. Chie avait lancé une partie de dé et Natsuki avait pour une fois la main chanceuse Miyu et Midori avait sorti leur instruments, Alyssa s'était jointe à elle, avait entonné _'Johnny Whisky '_ avant d'enchainer sur '_Drunken Sailor'_, et toutes les filles y allaient de leur strophes Yukariko avait mis à disposition une caisse entière de vin de Madère que les pirates se partageaient allégrement. Et peu à peu, la jeune femme vint à oublier les déboires de ces derniers jours.

L'arrivée de Haruka gâcha un peu son humeur mais Natsuki se força à passer outre. Elle devait déjà composer avec Shizuru, autant ne pas s'occuper pour l'instant du maître-canonnier. Hélas, ce n'était guère l'intention de l'artilleur.

Comme Natsuki ignorait ses sarcasmes, l'officier vint carrément la bousculer.

« D'accord, tempéra la recrue en posant son verre. On va régler ca une bonne fois pour toute.»

Face à elle, bras croisés, l'officier lui adressa un sourire carnassier c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle escomptait depuis le début. Mais ce n'est pas ca qui allait effrayer Natsuki. Balayant d'un geste de main les recommandations de Nao et des autres gabiers et elle se redressa, chancela, et elle comprit trop tard qu'elle avait trop bu. Qu'importe : elle en avait assez que cette femme l'humilie sans cesse et après sa séparation avec Shizuru, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se défouler.

« T'as du cran gamine… »

Natsuki ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, déjà son poing percutait de plein fouet la figure de l'artilleur. A la vue du sang, sa rage se décupla, et elle cogna de plus belle l'autre femme jusqu'à l'acculer contre un canot. Autours d'elles, l'équipage était en folie : lui gueulant d'arrêter ou bien exhortant les deux combattante à continuer. D'un coup de genou, Haruka parvint pourtant à se dégager de son emprise.

« Sale pute !» cracha-t-elle en bondissant vers la brune. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, atteignant ses épaules, faisant craquer ses côtes alors que Natsuki se défendait tant bien que mal, assenant coup pied et coup de poing dans un désordre hargneux.

« Te laisse pas faire ! » Nao hurlait et à ses cotés :

« Vas-y Haruka ! Tue-la ! »

Mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'intention de mourir. Son front partit en avant, explosant la bouche de son adversaire. Mais cela n'arrêta pas pour autant l'artilleur, qui continua de la marteler avec une fureur accrue.

Et puis un instant de répit : on venait de les séparer.

C'était Midori et Miyu qui avaient laissé tomber violon et flûte pour tenter de s'interposer entre les deux femmes.

En vain : Haruka envoya bouler d'un coup d'épaule le quartier-maître avant de replonger vers Natsuki. Celle-ci, maintenue par Miyu, eu juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver le poing de l'artilleur. Un craquement sourd, un juron et la prise se desserra, libérant la jeune femme qui repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Derrière elle, leur bagarre avait viré à un joyeux pugilat général mais Natsuki s'en fichait.

Seule Haruka importait. Et la férocité du combat qui la prenait aux tripes.

« T'en veux encore ! » Haruka lui cria entre deux coups et comme seule réponse Natsuki écrasa son coude dans sa figure. Elle réussit à placer quelques autres frappes – un bon direct dans le menton, un uppercut en plein ventre, avant que Haruka l'empoigne finalement par la gorge pour l'envoyer au sol.

Sonnée, Natsuki ne réussit pas se relever et déjà l'artilleur était sur elle, labourant ses flancs de coup de bottes.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la recrue n'avait plus d'autre choix que de subir. Ses mains se levèrent en signe de reddition :

« Arrête, balbutia-t-elle, c'est bon arrête ! J'en…J'en ai eu assez.»

Les coups cessèrent aussitôt mais Natsuki comprit très vite que ce n'était pas ses plaintes qui avaient raisonné son adversaire :

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous vous amusez ? »

La capitaine était finalement sortie de sa cabine, surement alertée par le remue ménage qui se déroulait sur le pont. Et rien qu'au son de sa voix, basse et affreusement calme, Natsuki devina que ce qu'elle avait vu ne l'enchantait guère.

« C'est elle, se justifia Haruka, c'est elle qui l'a cherché. »

Un claquement sec raisonna dans la nuit : Shizuru venait de gifler son officier. Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir.

« Relevez-la. »

Deux pirates s'exécutèrent, attrapant sans délicatesse la brune pour la mettre sur pied.

« C'est bon, lâchez-la. »

La prise se desserra et les yeux toujours baissés, Natsuki n'osa pas croiser le regard de Shizuru. Cela faisait prés d'une semaine qu'elles ne s'étaient vues et l'entendre ainsi, si prés d'elle et pourtant si indifférente, ravivait sa peine.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle ne trouva pas le courage d'obéir et les doigts fins de Shizuru vinrent agripper son menton, l'obligeant à lever enfin son visage vers elle. Son bras était déjà armé, prêt à frapper. Natsuki ne chercha même pas à se soustraire et la gifle fut d'une telle violence que la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'elle venait de lui déboiter la mâchoire. A demie assommée, elle tituba en arrière, manqua de tomber avant, dans un élan de fierté, se redresser pour soutenir le regard sanglant de sa capitaine.

« T'exagère Kiyohime ! la railla Haruka. Et dire qu'exprès pour toi, j'avais fait gaffe à ne pas amocher sa belle gueule ! »

Ce n'était qu'une boutade, pourtant la colère figea instantanément les traits de Shizuru. Jamais Natsuki ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même lors des assauts du _Hime_. Sa main s'était portée à son saya, mettant au clair son katana et Natsuki crut bien que la capitaine allait tuer son artilleur, là comme ca, sans autre forme de procès. Tout l'équipage semblait également le penser et le silence s'était fait si lourd qu'il en devenait assourdissant.

Puis, finalement, dans un chuintement métallique, la lame regagna son fourreau.

« Si l'une d'entre vous a encore envie de se battre : qu'elle vienne me voir. Je lui en ferais passer l'envie. » Sa voix était plus tranchante que le fil de son katana, et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle regagna ses quartiers.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Son corps était douloureux de son affrontement avec Haruka et sa tête bourdonnait encore de la gifle reçue.

Elle s'était forcée à rester dans son hamac, consignée à vrai dire par Midori pour le reste de la nuit, mais dès les premières lueurs du jour, elle s'était échappée de la moiteur de l'entrepont à la recherche d'un peu de fraicheur et de solitude.

Le ciel était clair, exempt de nuage mais l'horizon était encore trop brumeux pour y voir quoique que ce soit et Natsuki détourna son regard sur le pont du brigantin, cherchant des yeux quelque chose pour pallier à son ennuie.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'elle remarqua qu'on l'observait également.

Assise sur l'escalier du gaillard arrière, la capitaine lui adressait un triste sourire. Et au vue de ses épaules affaissées, de ses traits tirés, Natsuki devina que pour elle aussi la nuit avait été courte.

Elles restèrent ainsi un instant, à se toiser sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ose briser le silence avant que Mikoto, du haut du nid de pie, interpelle la capitaine. Celle-ci quitta sa place et Natsuki replongea dans son amertume.

Elle en voulait à sa supérieure d'être si indifférente à son égard, de ne pas avoir pris son parti face à Haruka. Mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, jamais Shizuru ne l'avait défendue.

Elle avait cru être son amante, tenir une place particulière dans son cœur mais finalement elle n'avait été que sa putain. Une putain au rabais que Shizuru n'avait même pas eu besoin de payer.

Et seule, à l'arrière de ce navire, perdue à l'autre bout du monde, Natsuki comprenait qu'elle était toujours cette jeune fille naïve embarquée malgré elle sur ce vaisseau pirate. Aucuns combats, aucunes blessures, aucuns morts ne pourraient rien y changer. Et Shizuru, elle en était maintenant certaine, avait profité, profitait toujours, de sa candeur. Elle repensa à cette amante éconduite, Tomoe. Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Aurait-elle eut le cran de tirer sur Shizuru ?

Oui, comprit-t-elle quand elle vit que sa main s'était déjà portée à son pistolet. Oui, elle l'aurait fait mais elle, Natsuki, ne se serait pas contentée de la blesser. Elle l'aurait tué.

Son arme en main, elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sa capitaine était à peine à une dizaine de mètres. Une cible facile pour une tireuse comme Natsuki. Oui, mais après ? Se ferait-elle bruler la cervelle comme cette fille d'armateur ? Pourrait-elle espérer échapper au courroux de l'équipage ?

Qu'importe. Les yeux brulants de larme, elle tenait désormais en joue son ancienne amante, son doigt tremblant sur la détente du pistolet.

La détonation la prit par surprise.

Et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru se précipiter vers le bastingage, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait tiré.

Un coup de canon.

Le _Hime _était attaqué.

.

.

.


	11. chapitre 10

_Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts! On attaque les derniers chapitres…et oui, comme à mon habitude la fin arrive toujours plus vite que prévue ^^_.

.

L'explosion avait fait sortir les pirates de l'entrepont, pour la plupart encore ensommeillées ou avinées de la veille et c'est hagardes, les yeux rougies par leur nuit trop courte qu'elles voyaient un trois mâts britannique avancer vers le _Hime_.

« La Royal Navy, » dit une femme au cotés de Natsuki tandis que la compagnie anglaise lâchait un nouveau tir de semonce. Et puis crachant au sol : « foutrechien, que la peste soit avec eux ! »

Peut-être avaient-ils pris le _Hime _en chasse depuis Port Royal, peut-être que c'était juste un malheureux hasard qui avait mis les pirates sur la route des anglais Natsuki n'aurait su le dire mais quoi qu'il en avait été, le mauvais temps avait joué en leur défaveur et maintenant le _Hime_ se retrouvait pris au piège.

« Qu'fait-on cap'taine ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Shizuru. Un haussement d'épaule, et sans se départir de son habituel flegme :

« C'est un navire de guerre, il n'y a rien à piller à bord. On lève les voiles. »

La directive fut accueillie avec un soulagement non dissimulé, et sous les ordres de Midori chacune regagna son poste; prenant position sur les bancs de rames, escaladant les haubans ou aidant hisser la grande voile. Les anglais redoublèrent leurs salves mais, louvoyant entres les bordées adverses, le brigantin réussit peu à peu prendre de la vitesse. Et même si la frégate continuait de les talonner, Nao se permit de blaguer :

« Tirons-nous ! J'ai bien trop la gueule de bois pour m'battre aujourd'hui ! »

Quelques femmes rigolèrent mais les boulets qui sifflaient au dessus d'elles, s'écrasant toujours plus prés du vaisseau pirate, n'avaient quant à eux rien de drôle.

Et puis soudain, un tir mieux ajusté, plus chanceux que les autres, et le beaupré explosa.

Le silence se fit instantanément sur le navire, chacune retenant son souffle, stoppant sa tache, les yeux rivés sur le mât arraché et ses câbles qui maintenaient encore, tant bien que mal, tout le gréement du brigantin. Leurs implorant muettement de ne pas lâcher.

Dans un horrible craquement, les étais cédèrent un à un.

« A couvert ! » Midori hurla. Au dessus d'elle, la voilure semblait convulser, se tordre jusqu'à finalement s'effondrer sur le platelage comme un simple château de carte.

Tétanisée, Natsuki se fit plaquer au sol par Nao. Et quand elle se releva, le pont du brigantin n'était plus que débris de bois, de voile et de poussière. Ses pensées se bousculèrent : les gabiers, y avait-ils des survivants ? Comment fuir désormais sans gréements ? Que faire ?

« Branle- bas de combat ! »

L'ordre avait rugi dans l'atmosphère opaque et, à sa plus grande surprise, il venait de Shizuru. Debout, figée sur le gaillard arrière, la capitaine regardait la ruine de son vaisseau comme si c'était dans sa propre chair que le coup avait été porté. Et Natsuki repensa, en la voyant ainsi, à ce que lui avait un jour raconté Nao : l'âme du capitaine liée au destin du _Hime._

« Branle-bas de combat, répéta-t-elle d'une voix grave, dégagez le pont et rentrez les rames. Yukino, ramène le navire à bâbord qu'on puisse riposter. Haruka, charge les canons et préparez vous toute à l'abordage! »

Les deux mousses se précipitèrent vers les restes de voilures à la recherche de leurs amies, mais Midori les en empêcha.

« Non, vous deux, faites le tour du navire, vérifiez que tout soit en bon ordre. »

Les yeux brillants de larme, Nao partit en avant entrainant dans sa course une Natsuki toujours aussi choquée. Elles passèrent dans les cuisines, éteignant les feux, mouchetant les torches, remontèrent dans l'entrepont pour décrocher les hamacs et libérer ainsi le passage.

« Amener les gargousses ! » beugla une artilleuse. Les canons du _Hime_ avaient commencé à tonner et les deux femmes répartirent aussi sec dans la soute aux poudres.

« Hey, doucement avec ca ! » Haruka les interpella tandis qu'elles courraient, une charge de poudre sur chaque épaule et une boite à mitraille entre les mains. Le visage tuméfié du maitre canonnier n'exprimait aucune peur et le sang-froid de la femme rassura quelque peu Natsuki. Après tout on lui avait dit à de nombreuse reprise que Haruka était bien capable de raser le cul d'une mouche à prés d'un mille. Et bon Dieu, en cet instant, Natsuki voulait y croire.

« C'est pas le moment de chier dans son froc ! les réprimanda l'artilleur, gardez-votre calme et tout s'passera bien. »

Un hochement de tête et Natsuki regagna le pont. Le brigantin vibrait sous les assauts ennemis, rendant coup pour coup et les détonations succédaient aux claquements de culasses dans un rythme infernal, arrachant un bout de voilure adverse ou défonçant la coque de la frégate.

« Le pont, visez le pont ! » commanda Shizuru en passant derrière les canonniers. « Ne cherchez pas à le démâter, visez l'équipage ! »

Les tirs reprirent, s'ajustèrent pour envoyer des rafales d'acier sur les soldats britanniques et chaque bordée victorieuse étaient suivies du hourra des pirates. Et alors qu'elle criait avec les autres femmes pour oublier sa peur, Natsuki vit distinctement un boulet couper en deux un anglais, broyer la jambe d'un autre avant d'exploser, mettant en charpie cinq autres marins. _Qu'ils crèvent, _songea-t-elle, _qu'ils crèvent tous ! _Mais rien ne semblait arrêter la frégate et désormais, l'abordage était imminent.

« Arme au poing, ordonna Midori, et gaspillez pas les munitions! »

Aussitôt, Natsuki prit position contre le bastingage. De ci et là, les pirates avaient amassé les restes de mâture et de voile pour en faire des épieux et des murailles de fortune. Et la recrue réalisa que bien qu'immobilisé, le _Hime _n'était pas sans défense. Chacune des femmes sur ce foutu navire devait bien valoir dix de ces putains d'anglais et cette pensée lui donna le courage nécessaire pour combattre.

Miyu avait déjà ouvert les hostilités et Natsuki la suivit. Se redressa bras tendu et son tir atteignit la tête d'un soldat. Elle se rabaissa, rechargea son arme, se releva, tira. En pleine poitrine. Ces gestes devinrent instinctifs, automatiques. Charger, tirer, se protéger.

Les deux navires finirent par entrer en collision et l'assaut fut donné. Les premiers britanniques qui mirent pied sur le _Hime _furent accueillis par le katana de Shizuru. En un coup, elle éventra deux hommes et égorgea un troisième. Coupa le bras d'un autre assaillant et fendit le crâne d'un cinquième. Et dans la frénésie du combat, Natsuki se surprit à encourager son capitaine alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, à peine quelques minutes, elle souhaitait plus que tout sa mort. Mais à vrai dire en ce moment ses états d'âme lui importaient peu.

« Un duel ! » Shizuru criait tandis que son katana continuait à tourbillonner, traçant dans l'air frais du matin des arabesques sanglantes.

« Un duel ! »

Mais seul des dizaines de soldats répondirent à sa provocation, se ruant de plus belle sur la pirate et peu à peu, la capitaine dut reculer, perdit du terrain pour finalement défendre davantage sa vie que son navire. _Shizuru aura beau se montrer sur le pont, jamais l'amiral adverse ne viendra l'affronter à la loyal,_ comprit Natsuki, _et s'ils ne peuvent nous capturer,_ _les anglais torpilleront le _Hime_ jusqu'à le couler et tout l'équipage avec._

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le vaisseau de Royal Navy commença à manœuvrer, cherchant à s'éloigner du brigantin.

« Ne les laissez pas partir ! hurla Midori.

— Les grappins ! renchérit une pirate à ses cotés. Lancez les ..! » Une balle emporta la fin de sa phrase et la moitié de sa tête, éclaboussant Natsuki de sang et d'esquille d'os.

Les yeux brulants de poudre et le visage maculé, la brune se glissa derrière sa barricade de bric et de broc le temps de reprendre son souffle. Du regard, elle balaya fébrilement le pont du brigantin. Midori avait rejoint Shizuru et chacune, katana et sabre au poing, le visage baigné de sueur et la veste trempé de sang, menait un combat désespéré. Plus prés d'elle, le bord du bastingage avait été arraché et des corps, pirates et britanniques confondus, gisaient sur les restes fumants du parapet. Miyu n'avait plus de munition et c'était à coup de baïonnette et de crosse qu'elle se défendait. Derrière elle, Alyssa était au sol, recroquevillée, peut être bien morte. Yukariko et Mai étaient sorties de l'entrepont, trainant les blessées hors de la zone de combat. A ses cotés, Nao s'échinait à recharger son tromblon, mettant davantage de poudre à ses pieds que dans la gueule de l'arme tant ses mains tremblaient. De Chie et Aoi, de Akira, Mikoto et de tout les autres gabiers, Natsuki n'avait aucune nouvelle.

L'adrénaline reflua dans ses veines lui apportant un peu de lucidité dans cet enfer.

Jamais, elles ne parviendraient à repousser les anglais, pas plus qu'elles ne pourraient les retenir. C'était impossible. Et une fois à distance de tirs, le _Hime_ serait une cible bien trop facile pour l'artillerie de la Royal Navy. Son regard se porta sur les charges de poudres à ses pieds.

« Non, il faut le laisser partir. »

Elle arracha un lambeau de sa chemise pour l'introduire dans un des flacons.

« Laissez-le partir ! » Et devant le regard interdit de Nao :

« Je…J'vais l'saboter, elle balbutia prenant à peine conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

— Tu es folle, » gémit Nao et Natsuki se contenta de rire, nerveuse. Oui, c'était peut-être de la folie mais c'était surtout leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Attrapant sa grenade de fortune et glissant son pistolet à sa ceinture, elle prit une dernière inspiration et se redressa. Le trois mâts était à même pas deux mètres, une distance qu'elle franchit d'un saut. Sa main libre s'agrippa à un cordage ballant et d'une traction, elle se hissa sur le navire ennemi pour rouler sur le pont.

Elle avait souvent entendu dire que, dans de pareil instant, les sens s'exacerbaient, le temps se ralentissait et qu'on avait soudain une conscience aigue de tout ce qui nous entourait. En vérité, il en était rien : tout ce déroula pour Natsuki dans une sorte de brouillard suffoquant où l'odeur rance de transpiration, de sang et de fumé se mêlait aux battements affolés de son cœur.

Pistolet et grenade en main, elle se faufila entre les soldats, sauta par une écoutille pour atteindre l'entrepont, courut jusqu'à la soute aux poudres, lança sa grenade enflammée pour s'enfuir aussitôt. Il eut un cri derrière elle, un homme qui surgit pour lui barrer le passage, mais Natsuki d'un coup de pistolet se fraya un chemin et de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

La première explosion propulsa la jeune femme sur le pont, l'écrasant douloureusement contre le bastingage. La deuxième, bien plus forte, pulvérisa tout l'avant du vaisseau et l'envoya par dessus bord.

Et tandis que les eaux turquoise des Caraïbes se refermaient sur elle, pareil à un linceul et que l'air venait peu à peu à lui manquer, tandis que son corps meurtri sombrait dans les profondeurs de la mer et qu'elle comprenait que jamais plus, elle ne remonterait à la surface; Natsuki eut une dernière pensée : Haruka avait raison, elle n'avait pas survécu à l'été.

.

.

.

_Désolée ?_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Merci pour les reviews, j'avoue que j'avais quand même un peu peur de me faire insulter avec mon dernier chapitre. Bref, voici la suite !_

.

Elle remonta finalement à la surface.

Le corps des noyés remontaient toujours à la surface, c'est en tout cas ce que lui avait dit Toshiro, un vieux pêcheur de son village natal. Natsuki ne savait pas pourquoi elle songeait à ca, pourquoi maintenant. Elle avait juste vaguement conscience de l'air chaud sur son visage et de la houle qui la submergeait par intermittence comme pour la retenir encore, pour toujours, dans les sombres fonds marins.

Peu à peu elle quitta les ressacs tumultueux, s'arracha des bras de la mer pour échouer elle ne savait où. Elle s'évanouit. Revint à elle et sentit des mains sur son corps, qui la palpaient, la déshabillaient. _Je suis entrain de me faire détrousser !_ Son esprit dériva de plus belle, repensant à Nao et aux autres filles de l'équipage qui dépouillaient les cadavres des vaincus. _Mais je ne suis pas encore morte !_ Cette réalisation lui insuffla un peu de force et elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur crier d'arrêter. La première goulée d'air lui brula la gorge et un flux de bile, d'eau salée et de sang lui envahit la bouche. Elle recracha le tout et s'évanouit de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, ce fut pour sentir des lèvres contre les siennes, forçant un peu de vie et de souffle en elle. Ses poumons se gonflèrent, son cœur battit à tout rompre : elle n'allait pas mourir.

Restait désormais à savoir où elle était.

Elle essaya de bouger mais une paire de main vint se plaquer contre ses épaules, la maintenant avec rudesse au sol.

Elle émit un gémissement de protestation :

« J'ai…J'ai mal partout…

— Arrête de gigoter et ca ira mieux. » Une voix nasillarde, sans compassion mais familière qui la sortit définitivement des vapes.

Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'appréhender correctement ce qui l'entourait. Yohko, à ses cotés qui s'affairait à lui poser une attelle. Les voiles déchirées du _Hime _au dessus de sa tête. Et face à elle, Nao, son visage encrassé de fumée et de sang.

« Bordel, lâcha celle-ci, bordel de merde : c'est carrément dingue c'qu't'as fais ! »

— Dingue, répéta péniblement Natsuki. Merde, non : j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

— Putain, on y a tous cru.

— Oui, c'est vraiment un miracle que tu t'en sois sortie, mais reste donc tranquille le temps que je te soigne.» lui ordonna Yohko et les deux pirates gardèrent le silence, attendant que le médecin finisse de resserrer les derniers bandages.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Natsuki, il te faut maintenant du repos. Je passerai te voir plus tard. »

Attrapant son attirail, le chirurgien laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? Natsuki demanda finalement.

— Fichtre, non ! Pour ca faut qu'tu remercies la capitaine.

— La capitaine ? s'enquit Natsuki, troublée.

— Ouais, Shizuru, Kiyohime, Chuchotis : notre capitaine, quoi ! »

Et avec une ardeur renouvelée :

« Bon dieu, ca aussi c'était dément! T'avais le bateau de ces foutus anglais qu'arrêtait pas d'exploser, ca partait dans tout les sens : débris de bois, gerbe de feu, bout de ferraille! Et par-dessus ca, Haruka qui décide de nous jouer un petit air au canon. Un vrai enfer, et notre putain de capitaine qui saute du _Hime_, qui plonge en plein milieu de toute cette merde. Sans prévenir personne et… »

Mais Natsuki n'écoutait plus, la gorge serrée, elle fouillait du regard le pont ravagé du navire. Là, à quelques pas d'elle, elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. La silhouette de Shizuru, affaissée contre le bastingage.

Les yeux clos, avec ses traits livides et ses lèvres bleuies, il était impossible de savoir si elle était vivante ou morte. Et puis un bruissement de vêtement, un souffle et ses yeux s'ouvrirent deux taches de sang dans la neige.

Quelques pirates étaient agenouillées à ses cotés, veillant surement sur leur commandante, mais Shizuru ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Toute son attention était dévolue à Natsuki, et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Mais la brune n'y répondit pas et peu à peu le sourire se fana. Et avec ses cheveux trempés, collés à son visage encore ruisselant, Natsuki avait l'impression troublante que la capitaine était en train de pleurer. _Mais c'est impossible. _

« J'ai perdu mon pistolet. » Elle s'entendit prononcer.

« De quoi ? » Nao lui demanda et Natsuki s'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Rien, mentit-elle, j'suis fatiguée. »

* * *

C'est le silence qui réveilla Natsuki.

Recroquevillée dans ses couvertures avec son hamac comme seul matelas, elle regardait la lumière poussiéreuse de l'aube s'infiltrer par les caillebotis de l'entrepont. Sa nuit avait été courte et désagréable, le platelage étant bien trop dur pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement, et de toute façon elle savait bien qu'aucun sommeil ne serait parvenu à l'apaiser.

Son corps était endolori, elle se sentait fiévreuse, terrorisée aussi par la situation du _Hime._ Et les rares instants où elle avait réussi à fermer les yeux, avait été pour se perdre dans des cauchemars sans fin. Où elle se voyait sombrer dans l'océan, incapable de remonter à la surface. Où Shizuru plongeait pour la sauver, mais ce n'était qu'un cadavre qui venait à sa rescousse, le corps déchiré par les balles d'un pistolet. Son propre pistolet.

Elle préféra abandonner sa couche, et repoussant Nao, qui avait passé la nuit blottie contre elle, Natsuki attrapa sa béquille pour se redresser tant bien que mal.

En clopinant, elle traversa l'entrepont où les hamacs avaient été enlevés pour laisser la place aux rameuses.

Durant la nuit, Natsuki avait entendu les voix des pirates reprendre en chœur _'Haul Away Joe !'_, _'Rio Grande'_ ou encore _'Heave Away me Johnny _'pour rythmer leur labeur, mais désormais plus aucun chant ne s'élevait des bancs des rames, plus aucun son de violon, ni même de flûte; juste le souffle rauque d'une vingtaine de respirations et le bruissement des avirons qui fendait la brume matinale.

Elle passa entre les bancs, se récoltant quelques œillades hagardes et des sourires épuisés. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de manier le _Hime_ sans aucune voile pour le propulser. Les pirates avaient dû se relayer durant toute la journée et toute la nuit pour le faire avancer, une tâche harassante et Natsuki se sentait coupable de pas pouvoir les y aider.

Elle s'en était relativement bien tirée de l'explosion : une jambe fracturée, un poignet foulé, plusieurs côtes fêlées et beaucoup d'hématome. Même si pour ces derniers, elle soupçonnait Haruka d'en être la cause. Seulement pour ramer, ou pour n'importe quelle manœuvre, il fallait deux bras valides, ce qui actuellement n'était pas son cas.

Elle s'arrêta devant le quartier-maître :

« J'peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? » Elle demanda et Midori prit un instant pour lui répondre :

« Non, retourne te coucher s'il te plait, tu en as déjà assez fait.»

Natsuki allait s'apprêter à insister, mais Chie prit les devant :

« Bon sang, rapporte nous donc un truc à boire. Je tuerai pour un verre de vin ! »

Quelques femmes rigolèrent et d'un banc de rame, elle entendit Haruka maugréer :

« Et moi je tuerai pour que tu te la fermes ! »

Midori esquissa un sourire :

« D'accord. Petite, passe dans la cambuse et vois pour nous rapporter de quoi nous désaltérer : je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mutinerie sur les bras. Mais avant, fait un tour sur le pont. J'aimerai savoir si on est encore loin des côtes. »

.

A l'extérieur, l'aube commençait à apparaître et l'embrun matinal finit de chasser ses dernières fatigues.

Le pont du _Hime_ avait une drôle d'allure sans ses gréements, avec ses mâts brisés qui dépassaient du platelage comme des esquilles d'os. Durant la journée, les filles avaient démonté les vergues, roulé les voiles, abattu les bouts de mâtures qui risquaient encore de s'effondrer, et le brigantin faisait désormais penser à Natsuki à un grand oiseau sans ailes, incapable de voler.

Elle rejoignit le gaillard arrière où Yukino tenait la barre. Derrière elle, perchée sur le bastingage, dans une vigie de fortune avec une longue-vue en main, Akira secondait le timonier. Le bosco portait son bras en écharpe.

Lorsque le _Hime _avait été démâté, l'officier se trouvait dans les hauteurs des voilures. Elle avait eut le reflexe de s'agripper à un hauban et si le choc lui avait démis l'épaule, elle avait eu au moins la vie sauve. Ce n'était malheureusement guère le cas pour le reste de son équipe. Mashiro et Akane étaient tombées du mât de misaine, décédant sur le coup. Shiho, quant à elle, s'était brisée sur les canots et avait mis la journée à mourir. Et Natsuki était persuadée que les cris d'agonie de la femme hanteraient encore longtemps ses nuits.

Mikoto était la plus chanceuse du lot. De sa chute du nid-de-pie, elle ne gardait que de simples ecchymoses. _Mikoto est un vrai chat_, avait pleuré Mai en serrant la jeune fille contre son opulente poitrine, _un vrai chat ! Elle retombe toujours sur ses pattes !_

En somme, seize pirates avaient perdu la vie durant l'attaque. Seize corps enroulés dans leur hamac que la mer avait englouti.

Miyu et Midori n'en avaient pas mené large quand la dépouille menue d'Alyssa avait disparu dans les flots turquoise. _Les salauds, ce_ _n'était encore qu'une enfant_, avait murmuré Miyu, son bras passé autours des épaules tremblantes du quartier-maître. Nao avait ravalé ses pleures lorsque la capitaine avait donné les derniers sacrements à ses amies, et à ses cotés Natsuki avait également sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux. De tristesse, mais également d'un soulagement coupable.

Parce qu'elle était encore en vie. Grace à Shizuru.

Son regard descendit contre la rambarde où la capitaine, blottie dans sa redingote, son tricorne rabattu sur son visage, s'était assoupie.

«Elle a été au gouvernail toute la nuit, l'informa Yukino, elle vient à peine de se coucher.»

Natsuki hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur Shizuru.

« Midori voudrait savoir où on en est.

— Côte en approche, indiqua Akira, trois miles je dirais.

— Si on a bien maintenu le cap, on doit être aux abords de Tortuga. » Yukino réfléchit un instant, avant de demander avec hésitation :

« Réveille la capitaine, s'il te plait. »

Natsuki s'insurgea : Shizuru venait à peine de se coucher, ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois se débrouiller seule ? Mais elle garda le silence et, à contre cœur, s'agenouilla avec raideur au cotés de la commandante.

« Capitaine, l'appela-t-elle, Yukino te demande. » Seul le souffle d'une respiration paisible lui répondit. Ses doigts vinrent relever le bord du tricorne, effleurant la joue pâle :

« Shizuru ? » Cette fois-ci, elle la sentit se réveiller. Dans un soupire, la capitaine s'assit, jambes croisées, pour se frotter les yeux. Une attitude enfantine qui ne lui ressemblait guère et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est Yukino, se justifia-t-elle alors que Shizuru la considérait avec curiosité, on approche de Tortuga. »

Et en voyant l'air abattu et éreinté de sa supérieure :

« Ca va ? »

Shizuru eut un petit rire, désabusé:

« J'ai perdu plus d'un quart de mon équipage, une bonne moitié est blessée, mon vaisseau est une épave, j'ai la Royal Navy aux trousses, ca fais deux jour que je n'ai pas dormi et tu me demandes… » Elle s'arrêta devant la mine stupéfaite de Natsuki :

« Désolée, souffla-t-elle, je crois que je suis juste à bout de nerf.

— On l'est toute. » Natsuki ajouta précipitamment. Trop peut-être car ses mots avaient sonné comme un reproche et Shizuru inclina la tête, un triste sourire sur ses lèvres sombres.

« Oui, murmura la capitaine, tu as raison. »

Sans laissé le temps à Natsuki de se reprendre, la femme la repoussa pour se redresser. Jeta par dessus ses épaules sa redingote entachée de sang et se coiffa de son tricorne. Elle ramassa son baudrier, le ceint à sa taille avant d'y enfourner son saya. Malgré les bandages qu'elle portait, malgré la fatigue plus qu'apparente qui transparaissait sur son visage blême, la capitaine semblait plus forte que jamais. Pourtant, remarqua Natsuki, son regard avait perdu toute trace de combativité c'était désormais une résolution froide qui brillait dans ses pupilles vermeille.

« Shizuru… » la jeune recrue commença, mais la main de son capitaine, sur son épaule l'arrêta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller. » L'étreinte se resserra brièvement et puis d'une voix plus assurée :

« Yukino, je reprend la barre. Dis aux filles de stopper et fais leur jeter l'ancre, s'il te plait. Akira, fais le tour du vaisseau : je veux voir tout le monde sur le pont. Et demande à Yukariko de préparer une collation. Mais pas d'alcool: nous avons des décisions à prendre ce matin. »

* * *

Le temps que les pirates se rassemblent, une chaleur écrasante s'était abattue sur le navire, dispersant les dernières fraicheurs de l'aube. A même pas un mile de là, la plage avec ses rochers clairs et l'ombrage de ses palmiers semblait narguer les forbans.

Tout l'équipage était réuni sur le pont, assises ou allongées pour la plupart, essayant de pallier du mieux qu'elles pouvaient à leur manque de sommeil. Mai et Yukariko passaient entre elles, distribuant des rations de fruits secs, des galettes de riz ou bien servant du thé un breuvage si amer qu'il aurait pu réveiller un mort.

Sur le gaillard avant, Shizuru et ses officiers s'entretenaient à voix basse. La conversation semblait animée, et de là où elle était, Natsuki ne savait pas si les pirates discutaient ou bien se disputaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, Aoi et Chie venaient de la rejoindre.

« Du vin, Natsuki ! lança Chie en lui tirant l'oreille. « On avait dit du vin, pas de c'putain de thé !

— Va t'plaindre au capitaine, » se rebiffa la recrue. Chie esquissa un sourire en coin tout en s'asseyant à ses cotés tandis que Aoi attrapait Nao par la taille pour l'installer avec elles. Chie s'étira comme un chat et jetant un coup d'œil vers les gradées :

« J'aime pas ca.

— Moi non plus, » avoua Natsuki.

Le capitaine en avait visiblement fini avec ses officiers et alors que Midori s'avançait vers l'équipage, Shizuru resta en retrait. Assise sur les marches avec sa pipe éteinte coincée entre ses lèvres et son katana posé sur les genoux, elle faisait penser à Natsuki à ces estampes de samouraïs que Takeda affectionnait tant. Sauf que jamais aucunes d'elles ne représentaient de femme. Et de toute façon, se dit Natsuki, aucune n'aurait pu égaler son capitaine.

Frappant dans ses mains, Midori ramena l'attention sur elle:

« Ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes et je suis désolée de vous dire qu'on va encore vous demander de trimer. »

Personne ne contesta, toutes savaient que les officiers n'étaient pas mieux loti que le reste des pirates leurs blessures et leurs visages marqués par la fatigue étaient là pour le prouver. Midori parcourut des yeux l'équipage, pesant peut-être ses mots, avant d'annoncer sans ambages :

« On va devoir abandonner le _Hime_. »

La nouvelle tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le brigantin et vu les mines effarées qui l'entouraient, Natsuki comprit qu'elles ressentaient toute la même crainte.

« Merde ! lança Chie. N'y a pas d'autre moyen? C'n'est que les gréements, ca se répare ca, non ?

— Oui, concéda le quartier-maitre. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps : la Royal Navy est à nos trousses. Nous ne passerons pas l'hiver dans les mers des Caraïbes, les lieux ne sont plus sûrs et nous devons partir au plus vite. Et ce n'est pas tout… »

Elle se tut et glissa un regard vers Shizuru. Celle-ci consentit enfin à se lever et à s'avancer vers ses troupes. Ses doigts frôlèrent le bastingage, caressant le bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil animal blessé.

« Le _Hime _a fait son temps, » commença-t-elle, et d'un ton plus bas : « Tout comme moi : je ne partirai pas avec vous. »

.

.

.


	13. chapitre 12

_Merci pour les reviews et d'avoir suivi cette histoire…qui touche à sa fin : c'est le dernier chapitre. __(Guest : I'm used to update Monday and Thursday…and it's Monday^^)_

_._

_Nb : la chasse-partie est la convention qui lie les pirates au sein d'un navire, c'est une sorte de règlement intérieur_.

.

« Le _Hime _a fait son temps. Tout comme moi : je ne partirai pas avec vous. »

Malgré la moiteur ambiante, Natsuki eut soudain l'impression qu'on venait de lui injecter de la glace dans les veines. A ses cotés, Chie et Aoi fixaient, médusées, leur capitaine tandis qu'un tollé général s'élevait sur le pont.

« Tu l'savais, ca ? » lui demanda Nao et Natsuki secoua la tête : la nouvelle la prenait également de court, comme tout le reste de l'équipage.

« C'est de la folie, gémit une pirate, on a besoin d'un capitaine ! Maintenant plus que jamais !

—Oui, souffla Shizuru, mais d'un capitaine fort, qui soit capable de se battre et de prendre des décisions. Ce qui n'est, malheureusement, plus mon cas. » Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, sembla hésiter puis alluma sa pipe tout en poursuivant sur un ton de confidence :

« Si je pars avec vous, je ne survivrais pas au voyage. J'aurai même de la chance si j'atteignais ne serait-ce que le détroit de Magellan. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais il est hors de question que je sois un fardeau pour le _Hime_.»

Elle tira une bouffé d'opium en concluant :

« Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un moment et nous n'avons plus le temps pour ca.

—Es-tu sûr de toi, Shizuru ? Nous ne reviendrons peut-être jamais dans les mers des Caraïbes.»

La remarque venait de Midori. Même si la décision avait été prise en amont, Natsuki comprenait que le quartier-maitre tentait, une dernière fois, de raisonner son capitaine. Elle était la seule d'ailleurs. Haruka s'était détournée vers la mer, bras croisés et plus maussade que jamais et les deux autres officiers avaient l'air si abattu que Natsuki devinait qu'elles avaient encore du mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

« Oui, lui répondit Shizuru, je suis sûre, crois-moi. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Et en s'adressant à l'assemble des pirates :

« Shiho a agonisé pendant des heures, et cela a été éprouvant pour tout le monde. Êtes-vous vraiment prêtes à revivre la même chose ? Etre en pleine mer avec une mourante ? La voir peu à peu dépérir et tout ca pour quoi finalement ? »

Nao s'était glissée au cotés de Natsuki pour lui chuchoter avec urgence :

« Fais quelque chose, dis-lui de rester.

—Non, elle a raison. »

Mieux que quiconque Natsuki avait vu l'état de santé du capitaine se dégrader au fil des mois. Et elle se souvenait aussi de sa mère. De la manière dont la douleur lui avait fait perdre la raison, de ses derniers jours où elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre fille. Non, elle savait que Shizuru avait fait le bon choix. Mais Midori s'entêtait :

« Et la Royal Navy, hein ? T'y as pensé à ces bâtards ? Bon sang, Shizuru s'ils mettent la main sur toi…

—Qu'ils viennent, l'interrompit sereinement la capitaine, qu'ils viennent et je leur ferais un bon accueil. »

Tout en disant ca, elle avait tapoté son katana. Un geste qui sembla soudain ragaillardir l'équipage, jusque là amorphe. Natsuki, lors de l'assaut, l'avait vu tuer à elle seule au moins quinze britanniques, mais certaines racontaient que le compte s'élevait à plus du double. _Soixante !_ avait même clamé une des pirates. Une vantardise probablement, mais qui contribuait au mythe de leur capitaine aux yeux de démon.

« Tachez de vous souvenir, qu'il n'est pas aisé de pendre un pirate. Qu'ils essaient, et je leur ferais payer cher, le prix de la corde et de la potence.» Shizuru poursuivit sous les acclamations de ses troupes. « Et si je dois aller en enfer, j'emmènerais avec moi assez de ces enfants de putain pour qu'ils réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à des pirates. »

Elle leva son verre pour porter un toast, mais en considérant son contenu:

« Yukariko, fais nous servir du vin, s'il te plait. Finalement, cela se prêtera davantage aux circonstances. »

.

La distribution des bouteilles avait fini d'entériner son départ. Midori se tenait silencieusement au cotés de Miyu, Akira demeurait taciturne comme à son habitude et Haruka semblait toujours aussi renfrognée mais parmi l'équipage chacune y allait de son hommage ou d'une anecdote concernant la capitaine.

« Tu dis rien, » remarqua Aoi et Natsuki se contenta de finir son godet de vin. Elle était depuis trop peu de temps sur le _Hime_ pour avoir des faits d'armes à raconter et ses seules histoires concernant Shizuru étaient bien trop intimes pour être dites en publics. De toute manière, elle avait la curieuse impression que tout cela sonnait comme une oraison funèbre et elle se refusait d'y prendre part. Elle remplit de nouveau sa chope, la descendit d'une traite et son regard se porta à l'avant du vaisseau où Shizuru attendait patiemment que les verres se vident, qu'une nouvelle tournée soit lancée avant de reprendre la parole :

« Vous aurez donc besoin d'un nouveau vaisseau et surtout d'un nouveau capitaine. Je sais que ce choix se fait par élection, et je ne compte pas déroger à cette règle. Cependant, je pense que Midori fera un excellent commandant. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps, en vérité, que je me repose sur elle. Qu'en dite vous? »

Un instant de silence et puis Chie leva la main :

« J'vote pour ! » Suivie aussitôt par l'assemble des pirates.

« C'n'est pas un cadeau que tu m'fais là, Kiyohime ! » maugréa la nouvelle capitaine, mais toutefois Natsuki crut déceler sur son visage l'ombre d'un sourire quand Shizuru se mit en retrait pour la laisser seule devant son équipage. _Elle fera un bon capitaine_, songea Natsuki, peut-être pas aussi charismatique que Shizuru mais la femme était proche de ses troupes et elle savait leur donner du cœur au ventre lors des assauts.

« Si vous n'voyez pas d'objection, déclara l'irlandaise, je prendrai Miyu pour second. Haruka tu garderas le commandement de l'artillerie et toi, Akira celui des manœuvres. Il te faudra rapidement de nouveaux gabiers. »

L'annonce était sans surprise et personne n'y trouva à redire. L'attention de Midori se porta sur les deux moussaillons :

« Nao, tu as bien servi le _Hime _en tant qu'apprentie. J'espère qu'en tant que pirate, tu auras le même dévouement.»

Avec malice, Natsuki remarqua que son amie s'était soudain empourprée :

« Félicitation, » lui glissa-t-elle, prête à la taquiner sur ses rougeurs. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps :

« Natsuki, continua Midori, tu as fait preuve de courage et c'est grâce à toi qu'on s'en est sortie. Tu manques encore d'expérience et de discipline pour être une véritable pirate, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Ce fut au tour de Natsuki de rougir. Non pas des compliments, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas sur le_ Hime_, qu'elle le quitterait sitôt rentrée au Japon. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec empressement, remerciant en silence Shizuru de ne pas vendre la mèche.

* * *

Natsuki n'accorda par la suite que peu d'attention au déroulement de la matinée. Midori avait rappelé à toute les termes de la chasse-partie du _Hime,_ Nao avait été invité à y joindre sa signature avec les autres pirates, il y avait encore eu une tournée et quand les forbans avaient commencé à mettre en place un plan pour s'emparer d'un nouveau vaisseau, Natsuki sombrait déjà dans une lourde torpeur.

_Autant en profiter_, s'était-elle dite. À cause de ses blessures, il était peu probable qu'elle participe à l'embuscade et serait donc de garde pour le reste de la journée voire de la nuit.

Et elle n'avait pas tord, car quelques heures plus tard Miyu venait la réveiller.

Il avait été décidé que le _Hime_ lèverait l'ancre dans la soirée et d'ici là, les filles devaient s'occuper de décharger sa cargaison pour alléger le vaisseau. Natsuki, avec son attelle à la jambe et son bras en écharpe, était quant à elle consignée à la vigie.

Miyu lui avait accordé toutefois un peu de temps pour se restaurer et Natsuki rejoignit avec plaisir la pénombre de l'entrepont. Elle resta un instant appuyée contre le bois de l'échelle, le temps de chasser sa lassitude les quelques verres de vin bus plus tôt et le soleil brulant du midi l'avait complètement ensuquée.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de sa langueur et curieuse, elle boitilla vers l'origine de cette altercation.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle reconnut Haruka. Et visiblement elle était en pleine dispute avec Shizuru.

« Trop fatiguée, hein ? l'accusa le maître-canonnier, trop malade pour continuer c'est ca ? Et pourtant, pour te jeter à la mer, pour aller la chercher sous le feu ennemie, là ca allait, hein ! »

Mortifiée, Natsuki n'osa pas intervenir. Ne sachant trop si elle devait partir ou prendre la défense de Shizuru. _Mais pour dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

« De quoi m'accuses-tu au juste, Haruka ? D'avoir abandonné mon poste ? Dis-le franchement.»

L'artilleur bafouilla sa réponse face à l'ancienne capitaine qui demeurait parfaitement stoïque; si l'autre femme l'impressionnait, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Natsuki m'est venue en aide alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune recrue, argua-t-elle. Je n'aurais eu aucun honneur si je n'avais pas été capable de lui rendre la pareille.

— Et nous? Qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenue si t'y étais restée ? T'y as pensé à ca ?

— Mais je ne suis pas morte. Quand bien même, un capitaine est seulement la figure de proue d'un navire. Lorsque celle-ci casse, on la change. Et c'est ce que nous venons de faire.

— Non, Shizuru, non : t'es bien plus que ca. » Le ton était devenu soudainement intime. _Haruka n'est pas en colère_, réalisa Natsuki, elle est juste triste. Peinée du départ de Shizuru et c'était sa façon à elle d'exprimer son chagrin. Elle était de trop dans cette conversation, Natsuki en avait conscience, et doucement, elle se décida à rebrousser chemin.

Sa béquille ripa sur le platelage humide et la jeune femme se rattrapa avec fracas contre un mur.

« Natsuki, » dit simplement Shizuru en l'apercevant et celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Haruka devait bouillir de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! éructa la femme. Bon sang, dès t'as mis les pieds sur le _Hime_, j'ai su que tu nous foutrais dans la merde !

— Haruka, tempéra Shizuru, Natsuki n'y est pour rien, tu le sais.

— Pour rien, hein ? » En deux pas, l'artilleur était sur la recrue. Malgré son handicap, Natsuki se redressa, soutenant froidement le regard de l'officier.

« T'as du courage, gamine, et je suis prête à reconnaître que sur ce point là, j't'avais mal jugé : on te doit toute la vie sur ce foutu vaisseau. Mais… » Et sa voix se baissa tandis qu'elle happait le col de la brune pour approcher son visage du sien :

« Mais j'ai toujours su ce qu'il allait se passer. Que t'allais faire tourner la tête de notre capitaine avec ta putain de belle gueule. Et rien que pour ca, j'aurai dû te balancer par dessus bord.»

Il y a quelques mois de ca, Natsuki n'aurait rien dit, se serait contentée de baisser les yeux mais elle avait vu trop d'horreur ces derniers temps pour se laisser ainsi insulter. Sa main valide vint se saisir du poignet d'Haruka, l'emprisonnant avec hargne.

«Tu gueules p't'être fort, siffla-t-elle, tu cognes p't'être comme un homme mais avec une balle entre les deux yeux tu la ramèneras certainement moins. »

Natsuki n'avait plus d'arme, était blessée de surcroit mais sa menace n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. L'artilleur l'avait bien compris, et elle relâcha brusquement la jeune femme avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

« Ca va ? » Shizuru qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange venait de la rejoindre.

« J'allais à la cambuse, » répliqua Natsuki. Les yeux de Shizuru se plissèrent avec amusement :

« Elle se trouve de l'autre cotés du navire, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps que tu es ici.

—Ouais, bien sûr. » Et avant que Shizuru ne rajoute autre chose, Natsuki s'enfuit.

* * *

Dès les premières fraicheurs de l'après midi, les pirates étaient sorties de l'entrepont et s'étaient attelées à décharger sur les canots toute la cargaison du _Hime._

« On va s'en servir comme appât, » l'informa Aoi tandis qu'elle hâlait des tonneaux de biscuits. « L'échouer de l'autre cotés de l'île et attendre qu'un navire curieux s'y approche. Et pis après on l'fera couler.»

Une triste fin pour le brigantin.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher quand les calles du _Hime _furent enfin vidées et les blessées évacuées sur la crique de Tortuga.

« Pour toi. » Miyu lui dit en posant entre ses mains un pistolet. « Nao m'a dit que tu avais perdu le tien. » Elle ajouta avec deux baudriers contenant des charges de poudres. « Faisant bon usage.»

Et dans la nuit tombante, le _Hime_ leva finalement l'ancre, laissant sur la plage une dizaine de femme.

* * *

Natsuki avait réussi à s'octroyer quelques instants de repos une fois son tour de garde fini mais après des mois passée à dormir en haute mer, bercée par les ressacs et les bruissements du reste de l'équipage, la nuit lui semblait trop calme, trop immobile pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil. Dépitée, elle se releva et se dégagea de ses couvertures. Quitta ses comparses endormies et passa devant la pirate de garde pour s'éloigner vers le rivage et s'installer sur le sable encore chaud. Le ciel était clair, l'horizon dégagé et Natsuki pensa que, peut-être, avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, elle pourrait apercevoir le retour de ses camarades.

« Natsuki devrait se reposer. »

La brune sursauta : l'ancienne capitaine l'avait rejoint pour s'assoir à ses cotés.

« Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'dors pas ?

—Je n'y arrive pas. » La pirate secoua la tête. « Ma place est sur le _Hime_, et non cette plage. »

_Oui,_ pensa la recrue, _sur le _Hime_ pour espérer mourir au combat_. Midori avait dû pressentir les intentions de la femme car elle l'avait consignée sur l'île avec les blessées. Un affront pour Shizuru mais Natsuki, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, avait été soulagée de cette décision.

La brune se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et un silence s'installa entre elles. Que Shizuru vint finalement rompre :

« Tu comptes toujours nous quitter? »

_C'est toi qui nous quittes_, songea avec amertume Natsuki mais elle se borna à un nouveau mouvement d'épaule et Shizuru poursuivit :

« Je serai rassurée de te savoir avec les filles. » Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Ca te rassurerai que je sois sur un vaisseau pirate ? » Dans l'obscurité, elle devina presque Shizuru sourire :

« Au cotés des meilleurs pirates, oui. » Et d'ajouter : « Ca me rassurerai surtout de savoir qu'elles comptent dans leur rang une recrue aussi téméraire. »

Embarrassée, Natsuki se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

« Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— Oh ca, » s'amusa Shizuru et puis avec un sérieux soudain : « Haruka avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne. »

Natsuki resta choquée par ses propos. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ca? Pourquoi maintenant? Était-ce un jeu de la part de la capitaine? Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, plus acerbe que jamais, mais Shizuru la devança:

« Mais quand je t'ai vu disparaitre, j'ai cru devenir folle. Je sais que j'aurais dû garder mon poste, mais en cet instant plus rien ne m'importait, je crois que j'aurais été prête à tout, prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour te sauver... »

Elle se tut un moment, peut-être gênée de cet excès soudain de sentiments qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle ajouta simplement:

« Je t'aime. »

La déclaration prit de court Natsuki et elle ne trouva rien à y répondre.

« Je t'aime, Natsuki.» Shizuru répéta une nouvelle fois. « Dis-quelque chose, s'il te plait…

— J'allais te tuer. Avant que la Royal Navy nous attaque, j'allais te tuer. Je te tenais en joue et si les anglais ne nous avaient pas assaillies, j'aurai tiré. Enfin, je crois… »

Son aveu mourut doucement tandis qu'elle sentait Shizuru se raidir à ses cotés. Et lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement :

« Tu me détestes donc à ce point ? »

Natsuki resta muette, son regard braqué vers l'horizon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, souffla finalement la capitaine. De toute façon, ca n'a plus d'importance.»

Sans un mot, elle se redressa, chassa les grains de sable de ses vêtements. Sa main effleura un instant la chevelure de jais, une caresse fantomatique, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne dans la nuit.

Restée seule, Natsuki ramena ses genoux contre elle, les poings serrés et le visage enfoui dans le col de son caban; laissant, pour la premières fois depuis son embarquement, libre cours à ses pleurs.

* * *

Lorsque Natsuki se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle s'était endormie assise. La nuque roide et le corps courbaturé, elle se redressa pour s'étirer. Shizuru était déjà réveillée, assise à quelques pas d'elle, le regard toujours tourné vers l'horizon et peut-être qu'elle ne s'était jamais éloignée de sa recrue.

Mais Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder :

« Un bateau ! Un bateau en vue ! » Une pirate s'exclama et alors que toute retenait leur souffle :

« C'est le pavillon du _Hime_ ! »

.

Les pirates avaient halé au plus prés le vaisseau du rivage et sitôt qu'elles avaient atteint la plage en canots, elles s'étaient affairées de charger la cargaison du _Hime_.

« Des pertes ? » s'était enquise Natsuki et Chie dans un éclat de rire :

« C'est à peine si on a eu à combattre ! On est tombé sur des français et ces pleutres nous ont prises pour des fantômes!»

Natsuki, appuyée sur sa béquille avait continué d'observer leur labeur.

« Tu verras, s'était exclamée Nao, c'n'est pas aussi coquet que le brigantin mais c'est sympa !

—C'est un sloop, avait précisé Midori en passant à ses cotés, _a sloop-of-war._ Fait pour la vitesse et la guerre : exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

— Un bon vaisseau pour débuter,» avait commenté Shizuru avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse du nouveau capitaine. « Comment comptes-tu le nommer ? »

Avec un sourire en coin Midori avait répliqué :

« _Le Murmure._ »

Et bien trop vite au gout de la recrue, le navire fut chargé, prêt à larguer les amarres.

Les pirates n'aimaient guère les signes d'affections, Natsuki l'avait compris depuis le temps, et les adieux de Shizuru avec son ancien équipage furent brefs des accolades, des promesses de retours et quelques mises en garde. Et se fut bientôt au tour de Natsuki de prendre place dans un des canots.

« Allons, la hâta Nao, il va partir sans nous si ca continue ! »

Natsuki acquiesça, et son regard parcourut une dernière fois les alentours : la plage de sable clair, la mer turquoise sous un ciel éclatant. Leur navire, au loin, toutes voiles dehors, arborant fièrement le pavillon noir des pirates. Shizuru à quelques pas d'elle. Toujours aussi impassible, toujours aussi superbe. Et c'était étrange de se dire que l'histoire du _Hime _et de son fameux capitaine Kiyohime prendrait ainsi fin, par une belle matinée d'été.

Pour Natsuki l'histoire n'était pas encore finie : le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos, elle le savait. Il leur faudra sortir au plus vite de l'archipel de Caraïbes, forçant peut-être le passage auprès de la Royal Navy il faudra parcourir des milles, les calles presque vides en espérant pouvoir attaquer des navires marchands de passage il leur faudra traverser encore l'Océan Pacifique, affronter les tempêtes d'automne. Mais, au bout de tous ces dangers, Natsuki savait qu'elle retrouverait un chez soi, qu'elle reprendrait une existence normale avec assez d'argent en poche pour de plus jamais mendier de sa vie. Elle se fiancerait peut-être avec Takeda et fonderait une famille ou bien elle irait habiter dans une province voisine pour tout recommencer à zéro et bientôt ces dernier mois ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Allons, la pressa de nouveau son amie, on doit partir ! Dépêche-toi de dire au revoir à Shizuru et qu'on lève l'ancre. »

—Non. »

.

.

.

_Epilogue à suivre… _


	14. épilogue

_Et donc l'épilogue…J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et peut-être à une prochaine. (Guest : And as you can see, I'm on time^^)_

.

Novembre 1720, Port Royal, Jamaïque

.

Voila prés deux ans que Nao n'avait plus mis les pieds dans les mers des Caraïbes, et à vrai dire elle trouvait que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Toujours les mêmes embarcadères surchargées de marchandise en partance pour les quatre coins du mondes, toujours le même brouhaha confus de langues diverses. Et la ville de Port Royal, n'échappait guère à la règle avec ses façades décrépis aux couleurs bigarrées, ses rues de terres battues, empuanties par l'odeur de chevaux et dans les quelles se bousculaient piétons et carrosses. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait tourné le dos à toute cette crasse et se serait empressée de retourner tranquillement à bord du _Murmure._ Mais Nao avait une mission et elle comptait bien l'accomplir.

Rabaissant le bord de son tricorne sur son front, elle se faufila dans la foule, tachant de passer inaperçue parmi les bourgeoises engoncées dans leurs corsets et leurs jupes bouffantes, se moquant silencieusement des hommes poudrés comme des demoiselles et de leur perruques toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

La place de la citée était pleine à craquer comme un jour de foire. Et Nao savait qu'au milieu de tout ce beau monde, une potence avait été dressée, suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout un équipage. _Les chiens,_ ragea la pirate, _les foutus chiens !_ Comment pouvait-on se prétendre civilisé et prendre autant de plaisir dans une mise à mort ! De-ci et de-là, des riches citadines avaient eu l'audace de décorer leurs extravagantes coiffures d'ossements. Une, était même allée jusqu'à se parer du _Jolly Roger_, tandis qu'une autre portait comme bijou, un nœud coulant autours du cou. Et Nao aurait bien aimé pouvoir se saisir de la corde et tirer dessus jusqu'à étrangler cette putain !

Mais elle ravala sa colère et poursuivit son chemin pour finalement s'arrêter à la terrasse d'une taverne où elle commanda au patron de lui apporter une pinte.

Bientôt, la foule fut prise d'un même murmure, une sorte de frisson d'excitation, et la pirate vit se profiler au bout de la rue, une carriole.

« Place ! beugla un soldat, faite place ! »

Et comme une pucelle réticente, la foule trembla légèrement avant de consentir à s'ouvrir sur le passage de la charrette. Le chariot s'y enfonça, accompagné de la rumeur grandissante et furieuse des badauds. Un véritable cri de jouissance.

Des enfants en haillons courraient auprès des hautes roues, des gamins lançaient à la tête des prisonniers des déchets et des cailloux tandis que les hommes toisaient les condamnés avec morgue et que certaines demoiselles semblaient prêtes à défaillir.

_Crétines…_songea Nao, il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi tomber en pâmoison. Les quarante hommes enchainés sur le platelage étaient tous plus sale les uns que les autres, affichaient tous le même regard hagard et avec horreur, Nao remarqua qu'il y en avait même quelques-uns qui pleuraient. _Un peu de dignité, merde ! _Ecœurée par ce spectacle, elle s'envoya une longue rasade de bière.

Il manquait deux femmes parmi les condamnés. Nao l'avait constaté. _Elles s'ront pas pendues, _lui avait dit un docker_, z'ont dis qu'elles étaient en cloque. _Une vieille ruse pour échapper à la corde, Nao le savait. Deux rousses dont une irlandaise, ce qui aux yeux de la pirate constituait la pire espèce de forbans celle qui se jouerait éternellement de la mort. Nao avait suffisamment navigué au cotés de Midori pour le savoir.

La carriole s'arrêta enfin prés de l'échafaud et les roulements de tambours commencèrent à se faire entendre. Nao ramena ses yeux sur sa bière, tandis que le bourreau passait la corde au cou des prisonniers. Finalement, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir assister à ce spectacle.

« Sale temps pour les pirates, hein ? »

Elle sursauta et sa main se porta instinctivement à sa dague. Avant de rigoler : la phrase avait été dite en japonais.

« Natsuki, » dit-elle simplement en se tournant vers son amie. Adossée à la taverne, celle-ci l'observait déjà depuis peut-être de nombreuses minutes et quand elle dégagea son tricorne de son visage, Nao remarqua à quelle point elle avait changée. Plus rien à voir avec la jeune recrue efflanquée qui briquait le platelage à ses cotés. Natsuki était devenu une vraie femme, et malgré les vêtements d'homme qu'elle portait, on devinait aisément les formes généreuses de sa poitrine, tout comme celle de sa silhouette élancée. Son visage avait également perdu les traits enfantins qui le caractérisaient tant : ses pommettes saillaient comme deux lames de couteaux et son regard, davantage affirmé, avait prit en maturité.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à me reluquer ? se moqua Natsuki.

—Rien, 'fin je me disais que t'avais bonne mine. »

Avec un franc sourire, Natsuki s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Nao. » Elles partagèrent un rire, et la pirate eut l'impression de retrouver un peu de leur ancienne amitié. Mais leur amusement s'arrêta en même temps que les tambours, et bientôt le craquement sinistre de quarante nuques brisées retentit dans la place.

Elles s'échangèrent une même grimace de connivence :

« Drôle d'endroit pour des retrouvailles, fit Natsuki. Viens, on sera bien mieux ailleurs pour discuter. »

.

Natsuki s'était détournée des festivités morbides et Nao lui avait emboité le pas, gardant le silence malgré son envie pressante de tout savoir sur ces deux dernières années écoulées. Hélas, les rues étaient bondées et parler japonais aurait éveillé des soupçons sur les deux jeunes femmes. Tant pis, elle pouvait patienter encore un peu.

Leur marche les conduisit vers l'embarcadère et finalement Natsuki emprunta une venelle parallèle au port avant de s'arrêter devant la devanture d'un bar, le _Bad Wolf. _A cette heure-ci de la journée, la taverne était fermée, mais visiblement Natsuki en avait la clef.

« L'est à toi ce rade? s'enquit Nao

—Oui, répondit simplement Natsuki, ca permet de gagner quatre sous.

—A d'autre ! » Nao s'esclaffa : elle était assez maline pour savoir que Natsuki avait dû amasser un sacré beau magot durant ses quelques mois de piraterie et que ce bar, en plus de justifier sa fortune, servait probablement de lieux de rencontre pour contrebandier.

Nao n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement berner et le sourire en coin que lui adressa Natsuki suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

L'intérieur de la taverne était modeste, à peine de quoi accueillir une bonne trentaine de personne, mais propre et chaleureux. Nao se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité du comptoir et Natsuki l'y rejoignit, posant devant elles une bouteille de rhum et deux godets.

« Alors ? demanda l'ancienne recrue, quelles sont les nouvelles du _Murmure _? »

Avec empressement, Nao s'attela de lui raconter les péripéties du retour, comment elles avaient fui les Caraïbes, les derniers raides sur les côtes japonaise, leur excursions dans l'Océan Indien.

« Mai nous a fait un gosse, » rigola Nao et Natsuki lui resservit à boire.

« Le père, c'est un anglais, un certain monsieur Tate. Elle a gardé l'enfant, pas le bonhomme ! »

Elle rigolérent de plus belle et Nao poursuivit en lui narrant la fois où Midori avait tellement bu qu'elle avait vomi sur son gouvernail, comment Haruka s'était malencontreusement fait sauter un doigt en chargeant un canon, l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues sur le vaisseau et la misère que leur faisait subir Nao.

Peu à peu la bouteille se vida et alors que la pirate commençait à être à court de racontars, un sinistre constat vint s'imposer à elle.

Elles n'étaient que deux dans le bar.

« Et le capitaine _Chuchotis_ ? » demanda doucement Nao, appréhendant déjà la réponse. Natsuki ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle se fit devancer :

« Je ne suis plus capitaine, Nao. » La voix venait des cuisines et Natsuki sursauta tout comme la jeune pirate. Un rire un peu fou, et Nao aperçut la silhouette de l'ancienne capitaine, appuyée contre le chambranle de l'arrière pièce:

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.

— Bon sang, jura Nao, vous avez toutes les deux le chic pour surprendre les gens ! »

La femme se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte pour venir se placer derrière Natsuki prenant appui sur ses épaules. Un geste qu'elle avait souvent vu faire, quand les deux femmes flirtaient ensemble, croyant que leur relation passerait inaperçue aux yeux l'équipage. Et peut-être que cela avait été le cas, un certain temps en tout cas, mais Nao avait toujours eu du flaire pour ce genre de chose et dès les premiers regards échangés, elle s'était doutée que ces deux là finiraient ensemble ou du moins dans le même lit.

Les yeux carmins de l'ancienne capitaine balayèrent la table, passant en revue les deux verres et la bouteille plus qu'entamée. Un soupir, un bref baiser dans la chevelure de jais et elle repartit en cuisine.

« Elle te traite bien, au moins ? » Nao demanda sitôt que Shizuru fût suffisamment éloignée et face à elle, Natsuki s'empourpra :

« Evidement ! »

Nao leva ses mains en signe de défense :

« Je dis ca parce qu'à une certaine époque, elle t'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs.

— Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec elle, non plus. » confessa doucement Natsuki et Nao préféra ne pas poser davantage de question : si son amie disait être heureuse, c'était l'essentiel. De toute manière, Shizuru revenait déjà avec une nouvelle bouteille en main. Elle tira une chaise jusqu'à leur table avant de prendre place au cotés de sa compagne. Dans la pénombre des lieux, elle semblait toujours aussi fantomatique avec sa peau trop pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Mais, nota Nao, ses lèvres avaient presque repris une teinte normale et son visage paraissait nettement plus serein. A vrai dire, s'amusa la pirate, elle aurait eu du mal à savoir, qui d'entre Natsuki et Shizuru était la plus jeune des deux.

« Alors Nao, commença-t-elle en leur servant une nouvelle tournée, si tu nous parlais un peu des raisons de ta venue ?»

Et tandis que Shizuru sortait de sa poche son éternel pipe à opium pour la remplir, Nao ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Vous saviez que le _Murmure_ était de retour dans les Caraïbes, hein ? Tout comme vous saviez que j'allais débarquer ici, vrai ?»

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire d'excuse :

« On a des contacts.

— Bien sûr. » Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa rencontre avec Natsuki avait été une sacrée coïncidence, et Nao Zhang ne croyait guère aux coïncidences.

« On a jeté l'ancre à Tortuga, le coin est encore relativement peinard pour les pirates mais nous y resteront qu'une semaine. Midori avait entendu parler des pardons royaux qu'accordait le gouverneur, ce Woodes Rogers…

— Des foutaises, l'interrompit avec agacement Shizuru, d'une main il promet le pardon, de l'autre il vous conduit à l'échafaud.

— C'est que j'ai cru comprendre, » souffla la pirate. Elle vida son godet d'une traite avant de dévisager avec sérieux les deux femmes :

« A vrai dire, Midori pense que l'Océan Indien est bien plus sûr et son commence plus prospère. C'est la dernière fois que nous venons dans la mer des Caraïbes. »

Si Natsuki esquissa une légère grimace, Shizuru quant à elle ne laissa rien paraître. Nao poursuivit :

« Le _Murmure_ est un bon vaisseau mais en deux ans, Midori a recruté plus d'une quinzaine de pirates et on commence à être sérieusement à l'étroit sur le sloop. La capitaine pense à prendre un deuxième navire, et faudra bien quelqu'un pour le commander. Toi, à l'occurrence.»

Cette fois-ci les yeux pourpres de Shizuru papillonnèrent de surprise et Nao l'aurait presque juré, d'excitation.

« Non.»

Natsuki venait de claquer son verre contre la table. A ses cotés, Shizuru se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance :

« Cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus été malade. »

Et les deux femmes se toisèrent, chacune soutenant le regard de l'autre dans un affrontement muet. Nao soupira. Midori lui avait assuré que la proposition emballerait l'ancienne capitaine : Shizuru avait toujours vécu en tant que une pirate, depuis son adolescence elle parcourait les océans et il était plus que probable qu'elle aurait préféré finir ses jours sur un bateau que dans un rade avec pour seul distraction la pendaison de ses semblables. Mais le problème c'est que ni elle ni Midori, n'avaient pensé que Natsuki s'y serait opposée. Comment auraient-elles pu le prévoir ? Il y a deux ans de ça, la jeune femme avait tout abandonné pour suivre Shizuru.

« Mais tu commences à peine à aller mieux ! » Natsuki finit par lâcher d'une voix déjà défaite et Shizuru l'attira contre elle avec une tendresse que Nao ne lui connaissait pas.

« Nous devons y réfléchir, » dit-elle à l'intention de la pirate mais celle-ci savait que son choix était déjà fait.

« J'comprends. » Et en récupérant ses affaires : « Si vous changez d'avis, je suppose que vous savez où nous trouver?

—Tu pars déjà ? » Natsuki paraissait sincèrement peinée et Nao l'était également, après tout c'était surement un adieu.

« Midori m'attend sur le _Murmure_ et j'préfère pas trop trainer dans l'coin.

—Prend soin de toi.» Shizuru la gratifia d'une accolade et le geste surpris la rouquine; les deux femmes n'avaient jamais été proche. « Dis aux filles que je pense souvent à elles.»

Nao hocha la tête et Shizuru, comprenant l'intimité de ce départ, laissa les deux anciennes amies seules. Leur dernière rencontre, dans cette crique de Tortuga, n'avait été que bafouillage, colère et incompréhension et Nao savait que si Midori lui avait confié cette mission, c'était justement pour qu'elles puissent se dire correctement au revoir. Oui mais voila: Nao été une pirate et les sentiments n'étaient décidément pas son fort.

« Bon sang, j'aurai dû te laisser au fond de cette barque ! » Elle marmonna finalement d'une voix étranglée.

—Peut'tre bien. » rétorqua Natsuki dans une rire sans joie. Avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans étreinte maladroite. Et c'est la gorge serrée que Nao quitta le _Bad Wolf_.

* * *

« Elles n'viendront pas. »

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la venue de Nao à Port Royal et la jeune femme avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la vigie, espérant tout de même l'arrivée des deux anciennes pirates.

« Elles n'viendront pas, » répéta avec lassitude Midori et elle accompagna ce constat d'une large dose de whisky. « Fais chier.

—J'ai fais de mon mieux capitaine, se défendit Nao.

—Je sais. » L'irlandaise lui adressa un regard empli de compassion et avec son éternel sourire en coin : « Il est tard, va te reposer, demain nous lèverons l'ancre à l'aube.

—Non, marmonna Nao, j'préfère attendre encore un peu.

—Comme tu voudras. » Et en lui remettant son flacon d'alcool. « J'te laisse, j'ai encore plein de problème à régler. »

Par problème, Nao savait que Midori parlait d'une bagarre qui avait encore eu lieu sur le sloop. L'équipage était trop nombreux, le navire trop petit alors forcement cela engendrait des tensions. Il leur fallait un deuxième bateau et surtout un deuxième capitaine. Et là aussi c'était un sacré problème pour Midori. Elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoirs en Shizuru et celle-ci leur faisait faux bond. Miyu était la plus qualifiée pour ce poste mais la commandante rechignait à se séparer de son quartier-maître. D'autant plus que la femme était d'un naturel taciturne, un trait de caractère qui s'était accentué deux ans plus tôt à la mort d'Alyssa, et qui ne convenait guère à un capitaine.

_Pas étonnant que Midori picole autant_, songea Nao et elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, bu jusqu'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Demain, elle aura la gueule de bois, elle le savait, mais ce soir elle s'en fichait.

Ce soir, elle voulait s'enivrer et oublier. Oublier Natsuki qui s'inquiétait bien trop de la santé de sa compagne et Shizuru qui avait définitivement abandonné la piraterie pour les beaux yeux de son amante. _Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre !_ conclut la pirate. Elle, Nao Zhang, continuera d'écumer les océans et, par tout les diables, elle deviendra la plus terrible de tous ces foutus pirates ! Avec un sourire féroce elle termina sa bouteille avant de l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Le vent du soir lui rapporta des éclats de rire à l'autre bout du navire, des cliquetis de dés d'une partie en cours et le son léger d'une ballade irlandaise jouée à la flûte. La nuit était belle et elle se devait de fêter dignement son dernier séjour dans les Caraïbes.

Demain, elle aura la gueule de bois, elle le savait, mais demain sera un autre jour.

.

.

.


End file.
